Deux Masques Pour La Justice
by Uterpia
Summary: Casey Jones a recruté une apprentie justicière pour lui venir en aide lors de ses rondes, car les Dragons Pourpres se font de plus en plus présents dans la ville de New York. Nos quatre frères et ces deux équipiers vont s'unir pour en venir à bout, ce qui ne sera pas de tout repos... Univers 2k14, scènes de violences, Mikey x OC à venir.
1. Demoiselle en détresse?

_Yo ! Bonjour à tous ! Après ma fic de l'héritage, je ne peux plus me passer d'écrire, je vous présente donc cette deuxième fic de ma part, incluant toujours un OC féminin : je vous présente Mélody Bloom, jeune adolescente de 18 ans, à la recherche de sensations fortes. Cette fiction sera assez différente de ma première, elle sera plus...agressive, et autant vous dire que certains dialogues seront assez salés ! Je reste toujours dans l'univers de 2k14, j'adore l'univers de 2k14 ! Hum, bref, il faut savoir que pour Casey Jones, j'ai gardé le physique de la série de 2003, autrement dit : cheveux mi-longs, noirs et yeux bleus ! April n'aura aucun intérêt dans cette histoire, elle ne connait même pas l'existence de nos mutants préférés, ici! Bon, j'ai assez parlé, place au premier chapitre ! Je vous livre cette deuxième fic de ma part, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **DEUX MASQUES POUR LA JUSTICE**

 **CHAPITRE 1 : DEMOISELLE EN DÉTRESSE ?**

Minuit. La nuit fraîche et lugubre était tombée depuis bien longtemps sur la ville de New York. Les sirènes retentissaient, les passants riaient à gorge déployée. Casey Jones se tenait sur un des buildings de Manhattan, le visage grave derrière son masque de hockey, attendant patiemment sa première infraction de la soirée. Ses yeux bleus parcouraient les diverses ruelles qui se présentaient à sa vue, ses cheveux noirs longeant son masque mortuaire abîmé par le temps. Il serrait avidement sa crosse entre les mains, réveillant sa douleur au poignet. La veille, il avait réussi à arrêter une bande de voyous qui saccageait un petit commerce, il en a payé le prix : poignet fêlé, de nombreux coups, quelques éraflures sur les bras, bref, la routine. Enfin, les premiers hurlements de la soirée se firent entendre, éveillant un sourire sur le visage blessé du justicier. D'après lui, l'agression avait lieu deux ou trois rues plus loin. Les écarts entre les immeubles n'étaient pas bien grands, c'était facile pour lui. Il prit son élan avant de bondir de toit en toit pour enfin atterrir maladroitement dans une allée sombre. Une adolescente, plus jeune que lui à vue d'œil, aux cheveux noirs coiffés en queue de cheval, se faisait agresser par trois hommes ivres. La donzelle se débattait comme elle le pouvait, agressive, donnant du fil à retordre aux malfaiteurs, qui ne devaient pas avoir plus d'une trentaine d'années, ce qui écœura d'autant plus Casey, car la jeune fille devait sûrement avoir moins de vingt ans.

-Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait ! Fit sarcastiquement un des hommes saoul.

-Peut-être qu'un pain en pleine face la calmerait ?

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme, vexée, balança son poing dans la figure de l'un de ses agresseurs, qui chuta maladroitement sur le sol en se maintenant le nez, qui eut pour effet de faire doucement rire Casey. Elle pouvait presque se débrouiller toute seule si un de ces imbéciles n'avait pas sorti son arme blanche à la lame affûtée...

 _« Ah, c'est à mon tour ! »_ se dit le justicier en resserrant davantage la crosse dans ses mains.

Il se racla bruyamment la gorge, signalant ainsi sa présence. Les deux autres hommes encore debout se retournèrent, atterrés.

-T'es qui toi ! Vociféra grossièrement l'un d'eux.

-Ton pire cauchemar, ma beauté...

La jeune femme observait avec appréhension l'homme masqué qui était venu la secourir. Elle crut rêver. C'était bien lui ? Le "Héro de la nuit" qui passait aux informations? Il avait l'air au moins aussi fou que ses agresseurs. Casey fit tournoyer sa crosse de hockey, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

-J'vous attends ! Annonça le justicier.

L'homme qui tendait le couteau fonça d'un pas mal assuré vers Casey dans un cri de guerre pitoyable, il avait juste à balancer sa crosse dans son estomac afin de le plier en deux. Le deuxième voyou, constatant qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre le timbré au masque de hockey, attrapa fermement la jeune femme en la maintenant contre le mur par le cou, resserrant son étreinte progressivement.

-Vas-y, approche et je la tue ! Menaça-t-il d'une voix pâteuse et imbibée d'alcool.

Mais décidément, ces types n'avaient vraiment pas choisi la bonne personne ce soir-là, la prisonnière reprit bien vite ses esprits avant d'envoyer un coup de genou douloureux dans les parties intimes de son agresseur, surprenant le justicier masqué qui en lâcha presque sa crosse.

Une fois les hommes mis hors d'état de nuire, la jeune femme se tourna vers son sauveur.

-Deux à un, j'ai gagné, fit elle avec un léger sourire en coin.

Confus, Casey ne sut trop quoi répondre. Il s'attendait à un « merci » ou à un « espèce de taré », comme il avait l'habitude d'entendre, ou même à des sanglots, mais pas à ça.

-Tu viens de te faire agresser...t'as pas un peu envie de pleurer et de rentrer chez toi ? Demanda Casey avec évidence.

-Tu as vu à quoi j'avais affaire, franchement ?

Casey renifla, amusé. Cette fille ne manquait pas de toupet.

-Cool, le masque. Complimenta la jeune femme.

Jones en resta stupéfait. Lorsqu'il sauvait des individus, ceux-ci avaient plutôt tendance à l'insulter de timbré, et non de le complimenter sur sa tenue vestimentaire.

-Euh, merci ? Écoutes, je dois y aller, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, alors...

-Alors c'est toi, le « _fanatique de l'autodéfense_ » dont tout le monde parle aux infos ?

Casey s'immobilisa. Son job de justicier lui prenait un temps fou, il risquait sa vie chaque nuit, gagnant ainsi de nombreuses blessures, plus ou moins graves. Il en avait assez de se faire insulter, alors qu'il sauvait des dizaines de vies en une seule nuit.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Lança-t-il sèchement. Rentre chez toi, je te rappelle que t'as bien failli avoir des emmerdes ce soir !

La jeune femme, qui répondait au nom de Mélody, résista à l'envie de lui envoyer une insulte bien cinglante. Elle se contenta d'observer son sauveur de ses yeux marron. Les bras de celui-ci étaient constellés de bleus et d'écorchures en tous genre.

-Ne me dis pas que tu fais ça _...tous seul?_

-Mais je rêve, je t'ai dit de te mêler de tes affaires ! Tires-toi de là !

Mélody fronça les sourcils avant de quitter la ruelle d'un pas agressif.

-Tu m'as donné un bon coup de main ce soir, alors je vais éviter de te traiter de tous les noms...n'empêche que t'es un crétin !

Casey regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner, perplexe. Ben celle-là, elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche !

* * *

Michelangelo et Raphael se faisaient face, le visage concentré, impassible, paré à tout mouvement annonciateur. La tortue au bandeau orange mordillait sa langue, attentive, tandis que le mutant impulsif tordait son visage dans une expression de concentration extrême.

-Et bam ! S'exclama le benjamin, les ciseaux coupent la feuille, la dernière part de pizza est pour moi, frangin!

Victorieux, Michelangelo mordit dans sa pizza à pleines dents, en prenant bien soin de fixer son frère cadet, qui avait croisé les bras, mécontent d'avoir perdu la manche.

-Décidément, tu es vraiment nul à ce jeu, Raph, se moqua gentiment Léonardo.

-Oui, enfin, ce « jeu » comme vous dites, résulte d'un parfait hasard, et non d'un vrai jeu, il n'a donc aucun intérêt, intervint Donatello.

-Bien sûr que si ! L'intérêt, c'est que je ridiculise Raph et que je dévore ma part de pizza juste sous son nez pour le faire enrager !

Donatello leva les yeux au ciel, ça n'avait absolument aucun sens pour lui.

-Ne m'cherche pas trop, Mikey, pesta Raphael, tu sais très bien que ça peut mal finir !

De ses trois frères, Michelangelo était celui qui adorait jouer avec les nerfs de Raphael, et Raph, lui, profitait de l'occasion pour se battre avec son benjamin et lui coller une raclée, comme il aimait le faire.

Alors que ses fils se distrayaient dans un joyeux chahut, Splinter méditait dans le dojo, soucieux. Depuis plus de deux ans, un gang avait fait son apparition dans les rues de New York : les Dragons Pourpres. Malgré les compétences de ses fils, le vieux rat ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter : la plupart des membres de ce groupe étaient des jeunes adultes, voire, des adolescents, qui prenaient plaisir à faire régner la terreur. Leur but ? Splinter n'en savait rien. Effrayer les gens, faire du mal autour d'eux...peu importe la raison pour laquelle ils terrorisaient la ville, ils devaient être mis hors d'état de nuire. Et pour ça, ils devaient venir à bout de leur chef, encore inconnu pour eux à ce jour.

* * *

Il était très tard lorsque Casey rentrait enfin dans son piteux appartement. Il soupira un grand coup tandis qu'il déposait son sac à l'entrée. Il s'allongea lourdement sur son lit aux couvertures usées, sans même prendre le temps d'enlever ses bottes et fixa intensément le plafond, pensif.

 _«Ne me dis pas que tu fais ça...tout seul?»_ repensa-t-il.

Si, malheureusement. Ça faisait déjà quelques années que c'était comme ça. Casey commençait les nuits à partir de vingt deux heures, puis s'arrêtait vers une heure du matin. Il lui arrivait de croiser les frères lors de ses patrouilles nocturnes, mais oui, il les faisaient bel et bien seul, même si Raphael venait se joindre à lui de temps à autre. Léonardo l'avait souvent sermonné pour cela, d'ailleurs. De nombreuses fois il lui avait proposé qu'il se joigne à eux, mais Casey était un humain, il n'avait pas les mêmes aptitudes qu'un ninja. Il ne tiendrait pas le rythme. Même Raphael l'avait mis en garde plus d'une fois.

« Tu sais mon pote, il y aura un jour où tu vas vraiment morfler, tu vas te faire avoir, et là, on sera peut-être pas là pour t'aider... », lui avait-il dit.

« _Je devrais peut-être poster une annonce dans le journal_ », se disait Casey, moqueur, « _recherche acolyte pour rondes de nuit, non rémunéré, cassages de gueules garantis_ ».

Sur cette pensée, le gardien de New York ferma ses yeux avant de sombrer dans un lourd sommeil, se préparant à subir de nouvelles courbatures à son réveil, comme chaque matin.

* * *

 _Voilà pour mon premier chapitre ! Je sais, il est assez court, mais je voulais surtout vous présenter la situation et voir un peu si le concept plaît! Alors? Est-ce que ça vous donne envie de savoir la suite? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, vous savez à quel point ça me fait plaisir!_

 _Bye, portez-vous bien !_

~ ** _Nifelheim_**


	2. Recherche coéquipier

_Co...wa...bun...gaaaaa! Hey tout le monde! MC Nif' est dans la place! (petit clin d'œil à Mikey). Je vous livre le deuxième chapitre de ma fic, en vous remerciant au passage de la suivre :) Je tiens à remercier Miss Homme Enceinte 2 et Shakyla qui m'ont motivé pour publier la suite, merci beaucoup! Je ne vous cache pas que cette fic me donne du fil à retordre, je pense surtout aux prochains chapitres, enfin, assez de blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à tout à l'heure en bas de page pour mes habituels mots d'amour!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : RECHERCHE COÉQUIPIER**

Dans le repaire humide des égouts, l'heure était à l'entraînement. Le vieux maître observait attentivement les échanges d'armes entre ses fils, se caressant la barbe, soucieux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux Dragons Pourpres. Voir ainsi ses fils se démener et donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes était primordial pour lui, cela le réconfortait. Le collier de coquillages de Michelangelo se balançait au fil des bonds qu'il effectuait afin de d'esquiver les coups de Bô envoyés par Donatello, dont l'antenne tressaillait à chaque mouvement.

De son côté, le visage concentré, les muscles tendus, Raphael contrait comme il le pouvait les katanas de Léonardo avec l'aide de ses saïs, parant ainsi de nombreuses attaques, avant de tendre la jambe pour envoyer un puissant coup de pied dans le plastron du leader, faisant douloureusement chuter celui-ci, la main sur le sternum.

Après avoir esquivé le nunchaku qui s'abattait sur sa tête, Donatello fit trébucher le benjamin grâce à un coup bien porté derrière les genoux, le faisant ainsi chuter douloureusement sur sa carapace.

Les tortues aux bandeaux rouge et violet se placèrent face à face, se fusillant du regard. Le cadet avait déjà peaufiné sa technique : arracher le Bô de Donnie de ses mains avant de le plaquer sauvagement sur le sol. Mais le génie n'avait pas l'intention de se faire avoir, lui aussi avait longuement étudié ses mouvements. Comme il l'avait prédit, Raphael attaquait en premier, laissant à Donatello le temps de calculer ses gestes. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, il s'abaissa pour éviter le poing colossal de Raphael et passer par-dessous son bras pour juste se retrouver dos à lui et faire chuter son frère d'un coup de pied bien placé.

Raphael grogna de mécontentement, il détestait quand Donnie faisait ça il se faisait avoir comme un débutant.

-Et merde ! Pesta Raphael.

-Eh oui, mon cher frère, contrairement à toi, moi, j'utilise mon cerveau à bon escient !

-Ferme-la, le binoclard.

Splinter secoua faiblement la tête de gauche à droite. L'impulsivité de Raphael le désolait. Ils avaient tous quatre dépassés la majorité, mais l'un d'eux ne retenait toujours pas la leçon...

-Raphael, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de te contenir lors de tes combats ? Tu fonces tête baissée sur tes ennemis, mais s'ils sont plus malins que toi, comme Donatello, tu risques de te faire battre en une poignée de secondes, mon fils. Ça suffit pour ce soir, j'ai commandé des pizzas, tout le monde à table !

-Oh ouais ! S'exclama Michelangelo en se précipitant dans sa cuisine.

Léonardo se rapprocha de son frère cadet, ses yeux bleus analysant le visage frustré de Raphael.

-Raph ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda calmement Léonardo.

-Si tu poses la question, c'est que tu vois que ça va pas, alors tourne pas autour du pot !

Léonardo soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que son frère se montre ainsi agressif ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais pas un effort ? Essaie de réfléchir un peu pendant les combats, ne fonce pas comme un demeuré sur tes adversaires !

Agacé, Raphael leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est bon, Splinter m'a déjà engueulé, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

-Raph, je ne dis pas ça pour te juger ou te faire la morale, mais imagine qu'un jour, l'un de nous soit blessé à cause de ta maladresse ?

Cette fois, s'en était trop pour le mutant au bandeau rouge, il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie, un râle agressif s'échappant du fond de sa gorge.

-Reviens ici ! Ordonna Léonardo, d'un ton plus sévère qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

-T'es pas ma mère !

Le leader suivait Raphael de ses yeux azur, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci quitte le repaire. Voyant le regard interrogatif de Donatello derrière ses lunettes rafistolées, il ne put que sourire bêtement.

-Désolé, Don, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire avec Raphael...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Léo, le rassura-t-il, il finira bien par se calmer.

-Eh bien moi, je ne crois pas ! Intervint Michelangelo en mâchouillant sa part de pizza.

Léonardo et Donatello foudroyèrent le benjamin du regard.

-C'est vrai quoi ! Il est comme il est ! Ça fait des années que ça dure, vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'il va changer du jour au lendemain ? C'est son caractère, tu ne le changeras pas, Léo !

-Je ne parle pas de le changer, Mikey, expliqua Léonardo, mais son comportement risque de nous mettre en danger, il doit apprendre à garder son sang-froid.

Mais le leader savait pourquoi son petit frère s'adressait à lui ainsi: il en avait assez des disputes. Et elles étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Rapahel était une vraie tête brûlée, et lorsque ce n'était pas Léonardo qui le réprimandait, c'est lui qui contredisait le leader de la fratrie. C'était une spirale infernale...

-Il est certainement parti voir Casey, devina Donatello, laissons-le, il finira bien par revenir.

* * *

Mélody encaissait son dernier client de la journée au _Blue Bottle_ de Manhattan. Elle se débarrassa de son tablier sentant le café et la pâtisserie, ses cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval retombant sur son épaule. Elle avait le teint fatigué, il y avait eu beaucoup de clients ce jour-là et elle soupirait de soulagement tandis qu'elle rangeait ses affaires dans son casier. Elle avait récemment quitté le domicile de ses parents pour se lancer dans la vie active. Elle avait ainsi son propre appartement ainsi qu'un travail stable. Elle salua son patron avant de quitter le café d'un pas impatient. L'air frais de la nuit qui fouettait son visage fatigué la revigora. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 22 h. Elle n'aurait pas encore le courage de se faire à manger, elle décida donc de commander chinois une fois rentrée chez elle, en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas à aider un inconnu au passage. En effet, la première fois que la jeune fille avait été témoin de sa première scène de violence, elle avait 16 ans. C'était quatre gars habillés de noir portant un tatouage de dragon sur le bras qui s'en prenaient à un malheureux gamin. Répugnée, Mélody s'était avancée vers les agresseurs en saisissant une barre de fer au passage, ce qui avait eu le don d'amuser les quatre hommes. La barre de fer glissait sur le sol dans un bruit métallique, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête à quelques mètres d'eux. Le visage de la jeune femme était couvert par l'obscurité, permettant de dissimuler son identité.

-Ok, avait pris la parole l'un d'eux, on te laisse dix secondes pour rebrousser chemin. Une fois le délai dépassé, on te règle ton compte avant le sien.

Mais la jeune femme ne s'était pas laissé intimider, bien que son cœur menaçait de lâcher ce jour-là, tandis qu'elle observait la musculature impressionnante des quatre malfaiteurs.

« _Barre-toi de là, Mélody_ » s'était-elle dit, « _Mais qu'est-ce que je fous, je sais même pas me battre !_ »

Elle avait réalisé que les dix secondes s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'un des bandits s'était dirigé vers elle en brandissant son poing comme unique arme. Prise de panique, elle avait envoyé la barre de fer dans la tempe de son adversaire, le faisant ainsi tomber à genoux, une coulée de sang s'échappant de son oreille.

Étrangement, après ce premier geste violent de sa part, elle ne culpabilisait pas, car elle savait très bien que ces types étaient de mauvaises personnes. C'était donc sans retenue qu'elle avait abaissé une deuxième fois son bâton d'acier dans les genoux du deuxième gars dans un bruit fracassant, le faisant lourdement chuter sur le sol. Les deux derniers malfaiteurs étaient restés paralysés sur place, ne sachant trop quoi faire, l'enfant tremblant de peur au fond de l'allée.

-Tires-toi, avait-elle ordonné en pointant de la tête l'autre extrémité de la ruelle.

Elle avait fixé intensément de ses yeux de bronze les deux derniers hommes, beaucoup moins sûrs d'eux. Elle ne voulait pas attaquer la première, elle avait décidé de se battre que si on l'obligeait. Le plus petit des deux s'était jeté sur elle, elle lui avait tout simplement brisé la mâchoire d'un coup, faisant couler le sang sur le béton de la ruelle. Le dernier n'avait même pas tenté sa chance, il s'était enfui lâchement. Ce jour-là, Mélody avait brusquement relâché sa barre de fer sur le pavé, les mains tremblantes. Elle était à la fois effrayée et fascinée. Ça avait été un vrai plaisir pour elle de mettre hors d'état de nuire ces abrutis.

Depuis ce jour, elle avait décidé de venir en aide à quiconque en avait besoin. Oh, bien sûr, elle ne faisait pas comme ce type qu'elle pouvait voir à la télé et dont elle admirait le travail, mais si elle était témoin d'une agression, elle venait en aide aux victimes. Cela se confirmait à la vue de ses coups et blessures sur diverses parties de son corps, et si l'on ajoutait les cernes gravés sous ses yeux, on pouvait facilement deviner que Mélody passait des nuits très courtes, ne pouvant tenir en place plus de deux heures. Alors elle faisait du sport. C'était la seule chose dont elle était fière chez elle : ses compétences sportives. Elle se félicitait d'être aussi souple et agile et elle avait également une bonne endurance.

* * *

Casey parcourait les différentes rues de New York, lors de son habituelle ronde de nuit. Il avait opté pour un débardeur rouge, afin que les taches de sang se fassent moins visibles, ainsi qu'un jean usé par le temps. Son masque et sa crosse de hockey étaient déjà recouverts d'hémoglobine. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à bondir sur l'immeuble d'en face, il aperçut un visage familier: celui de la jeune femme qu'il avait aidée quelques jours auparavant, avec sa queue-de-cheval et son visage fatigué. Il repensa à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue : Casey s'était emporté. Pour une fois que quelqu'un le complimentait sur ce qu'il faisait, il l'envoyait balader...Il devait mettre sa fierté de côté, pour une fois.

Mélody entendit un bruit suspect la faisant se retourner. Elle devint livide alors qu'elle aperçut un rat quitter la ruelle. La jeune femme avait une peur maladive des rongeurs.

Casey atterrit maladroitement derrière la jeune fille, lui arrachant un cri de frayeur à la vue de son masque ensanglanté.

-C'est pas vrai, j'espère que c'est pas une habitude chez toi, mec ! Vociféra-t-elle, reconnaissant son sauveur.

Casey rit silencieusement, il avait un certain don pour surprendre les gens.

-Je venais pour m'excuser de t'avoir mal parlé l'autre soir, fit-il en croisant les bras, faisant mine de regarder ailleurs, je me doute bien que tu disais pas ça pour m'emmerder.

-Ah, répondit la jeune femme, déconcertée.

-Tu m'invites pas à boire un café ? Proposa Casey avec un sourire en coin derrière son masque éraflé.

Mélody se figea quelques instants, stupéfaite. Le justicier de la nuit voulait boire un café avec elle ?

-Euh, oui, pourquoi pas, j'habite à quelques rues d'ici, je présume qu'on doit éviter les _coffeeshop_? Rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

-Oui, il vaudrait mieux. Je te suis.

Casey longeait discrètement les allées tandis qu'il suivait la jeune femme. Mélody se demandait si elle avait bien raison d'accueillir ce type chez lui, après tout, son masque était couvert de sang...

Une fois arrivé à son appartement, le justicier se faufila rapidement à l'intérieur. Derrière son masque tacheté, il examinait consciencieusement le studio de la jeune femme. Il était à peine plus grand que le sien, un tapis gris trônait au milieu du salon, jurant avec son canapé en tissu marron ainsi que son fauteuil. Elle avait une petite télé grise, posée sur un meuble, ainsi qu'un lecteur de DVD. Sa chambre et sa salle de bain étaient dans deux pièces séparées tandis que le salon et la cuisine ne faisaient qu'un.

-Assieds-toi, je vais préparer du café.

-Euh, non, en fait je déteste le café, c'est absolument dégueulasse, dit-il tandis qu'il prenait place sur le fauteuil.

Mélody lâcha un rire sonore avant de cligner des yeux.

-Tu te fous de moi, là?

-C'était surtout un prétexte pour te parler, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on s'intéresse à ce que je fais.

-C'est juste génial ce que tu fais. Je comprends pas pourquoi les gens ont peur de toi. Aux infos, ils parlent de toi comme si tu étais un monstre...

Casey rangea sa crosse dans son sac, pensif.

-Je les comprends, dans un sens, avoua-t-il à moitié. Ça se termine parfois en véritable bain de sang.

La jeune femme prit place dans le canapé, attentive aux mots du justicier masqué.

-Et tu bosses vraiment seul, alors ?

-Ouais.

Mélody agrandit ses yeux bruns, fascinée.

-Ouah, alors toi, t'en a une sacrée paire !

-Ouais, mais je dois t'avouer que c'est pas facile tous les soirs...

-Et pourquoi tu ne recrutes pas quelqu'un ? Demanda simplement la jeune fille.

-Ah oui tiens, c'est vrai ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne recrute pas, c'est pourtant si simple !

-Je sens comme de l'ironie dans ta voix bad boy, ça me plaît pas du tout, je te préviens ! Se fâcha la jeune femme.

-D'après toi ? Tu crois que je peux demander de l'aide au premier con venue ? Et qui voudrait bien d'un job pareil ?

Mélody fixa intensément les yeux bleus de Casey derrière son masque abîmé.

-Moi, dit-elle sans hésitation.

Le justicier éclata d'un rire grave avant de déclarer :

-C'est pas un boulot pour les gonzesses, ça...

La jeune femme croisa les bras, vexée.

-Je peux botter des culs aussi bien que toi !

-Il faut plus que ça pour venir à bout des malfaiteurs. Il faut de l'endurance, de la force, du courage...

-...un costume ridicule...poursuivit la jeune fille.

Casey fronça les sourcils derrière son masque.

-Sérieusement, fillette, oublie ça. T'es à peine majeure.

-Je _suis_ majeure. Et j'ai l'habitude de foutre des raclées. Je fais ça de temps en temps, dès que je vois quelqu'un dans l'embarras, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui venir en aide.

-À mains nues ? Demanda le jeune homme, sans y croire.

-Ça dépend. La première fois, il y avait une barre de fer qui traînait, une fois, j'ai éclaté l'œil d'un type qui s'apprêtait à violer une pauvre femme, avec une bouteille cassée...

Casey restait perplexe. Est-ce que cette jeune fille s'amusait réellement à combattre le crime ? Elle semblait pourtant si fragile avec son teint pâle et ses bras chétifs.

-Non, c'est de la folie, fit-il en se levant du canapé, j'peux pas demander à une gamine de m'aider dans mes patrouilles.

Mélody se leva du fauteuil, les poings serrés.

-La gamine, elle te colle un pain quand tu veux, bad boy !

Elle avait touché un point sensible. Casey s'immobilisa avant de sortir la crosse ensanglantée de son sac de golf, faisant tressaillir la jeune fille, qui n'hésita pas à se saisir de son balai, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

-Ok, ma biche, t'as gagné, montre-moi ce que t'as dans le ventre !

Mélody examinait le visage agressif de son adversaire, qui serrait fermement sa crosse entre ses mains bandées. Elle fondit sur Casey, brandissant son balai, prêt à s'abattre sur l'épaule de celui-ci, mais il bloqua l'attaque. La jeune femme profita du fait qu'il ne puisse bouger pour envoyer un coup de pied bien placé dans l'estomac, faisant reculer le justicier dans une exclamation de douleur. Il riposta en frappant l'adolescente dans les côtes, qui s'écroula aussitôt à genoux. Lorsque Casey se rua vers elle pour porter le coup de grâce, elle fendit l'air de sa jambe valide pour le faire trébucher, puis elle se plaça par-dessus pour l'immobiliser avec l'aide de son balai, essayant de le bloquer au niveau de la gorge. Il ne fallut qu'une demi-seconde au joueur de hockey pour éjecter la jeune fille avec l'aide de ses jambes, avant de se redresser en se maintenant le ventre, la respiration sifflante.

-Stop ! Ordonna-t-il tandis que Mélody s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à bondir sur lui.

Il la regarda de haut en bas, stupéfait. Il ne voyait plus la fillette qu'il avait face à lui, il y a trente secondes, il voyait une battante qui n'était pas prête de s'arrêter de cogner et cela lui faisait presque peur...Il balaya le sol du regard avant de quitter l'appartement d'un pas décidé.

-J'dois réfléchir.

Impuissante, Mélody regardait son héro quitter le studio sans un même un regard. Était-elle allée trop loin ?

* * *

 _Etttttt fin du chapitre! Alors, que pensez-vous de l'adorable et innocente petite Mélody? Un charmant petit bout de femme vous ne trouvez pas? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, je vous remercie d'avoir cliqué sur ce chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, je vous dis à bientôt ettttt portez-vous bien! :)_

~ ** _Nifelheim_**


	3. Recrutement

_Hey tout le monde! me voilà de retour pour mon chapitre 3, je vous remercie de suivre cette petite fic, je vous avoue que je m'éclate à l'écrire! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, c'est le moment clé de l'histoire, le "déclic". Je vous souhaite comme toujours, une agréable lecture!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : RECRUTEMENT**

Casey déambulait sur les buildings, pensif. Que devait-il faire, à présent ? Cette fille...lui avait donné une sacrée raclée, la douleur à son estomac qui le faisait grimacer à chaque saut en témoignait.

-Casey ! L'interpella une voix grave qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Une forme de presque deux mètres de haut atterrit face à lui dans un grondement sourd.

-Tiens, te voilà, toi ! Remarqua le jeune homme.

Pour toute réponse, Raphael émit un grognement. Il semblait soucieux, son visage était plus renfrogné que d'habitude...

-Oh, toi, tu t'es encore engueulé avec Léo ! Devina immédiatement le justicier, un rictus ironique derrière son masque.

Le mutant lui répondit par un « la ferme » indifférent.

-Ouais, j'm'en doutais, souris Casey.

Raphael posa les yeux sur la main bandée de son ami, qu'il tenait fermement sur son ventre, avant d'émettre un sourire goguenard.

-Oh, le pauvre petit bébé à mal au ventre ?

-Ferme-la, abruti, j'me suis pris un coup dans l'estomac...

La tortue au bandeau rouge examina d'un œil inquiet le corps blessé de son meilleur ami. Il partait vraiment en lambeaux, et les Dragons Pourpres se montraient de plus en plus impitoyables.

-Je te le dis pour la dernière fois : arrête tes conneries. Non, mais regarde dans quel état tu es !

Le débardeur rouge de Casey était immaculé de son propre sang, ayant pris un coup de couteau, il y a quelques jours de cela, laissant ainsi une déchirure au niveau de son vêtement, où l'on pouvait encore apercevoir le pansement souillé. Sa crosse avait tellement fracassé, brisé, écrasé, que le sang s'était incrusté dans le bois. Son masque était méchamment cabossé, éraflé et couvert de tâches brunâtres que laissaient le sang séché. Il ne pouvait plus continuer.

-Je sais ce que je fais. Répondit simplement le justicier.

À bout de nerfs, Raphael frappa l'arrière du crâne de son ami, excédé.

-Bordel, Casey ! Si tu continues à ce rythme, dans un mois, on te retrouve mort !

Le justicier serra les poings. Il devait l'admettre, Raphael avait raison.

-Laisse-moi encore deux mois. Si je m'en sors pas, alors j'arrêterai tout.

Raphael crispa son visage, perplexe.

-Quoi, t'es sérieux, là ?

-Ouais. T'as raison, je m'en prends plein la gueule depuis quelques temps. Si dans 8 semaines je ne constate aucune amélioration, alors j'abandonnerai mon masque de justicier.

Le mutant ne disait rien, il hocha juste la tête dans un signe approbateur.

* * *

Au repaire, Raphael et Casey se livraient à un entraînement musclé dans le salon, sous l'œil inquiet du leader et de Donatello

-Pourquoi autant d'agressivités ? S'étonna Donnie. Un combat réussi ne doit pas forcément être violent...

-C'est bon, Don, ça nous calme, pesta Raphael tandis qu'il évitait de justesse la crosse qui s'abattait sur lui.

-On dirait plutôt que vous êtes à deux doigts de vous entre-tuer, intervint Léonardo avec évidence.

-En plus, ta crosse est encore couverte de sang, Casey, c'est répugnant ! Fit Donnie dans une grimace de dégoût.

-Ouais, ouais, du sang sur du bois, c'est pas forcément ce qu'il y a de plus facile à nettoyer...admis Casey, tandis qu'il esquivait le poing colossal de Raphael.

Michelangelo, accompagné par Splinter, déposa un journal sur la table basse, intriguant le petit monde. Casey et Raphael cessèrent leur entraînement pour y jeter un œil.

-Ils parlent de toi là-dedans, Casey...fit Michelangelo en fixant le justicier, à la fois effrayé et ébahi.

L'humain saisit l'article pour en lire le titre principal : _« Un justicier sanglant »._ Il soupira avant de commencer sa lecture à voix haute.

 _« Un mystérieux justicier de la nuit sillonne à travers notre ville pour la nettoyer des criminels. Un acte noble, certes, mais inquiétant. Les bandits sont retrouvés morts la plupart du temps, ou grièvement blessés. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? Les opinions sont partagées. Ceci-dit, le justicier en question ne s'en est jamais pris aux innocents. La plupart pensent qu'il s'agirait de l'œuvre du « fanatique de l'autodéfense », dont on ne connaît ni l'identité, ni l'âge._

\- _Morts_? Répéta Léonardo, sidéré.

-Je te rappelle que je fais de mon mieux pour survivre, même si pour ça, je dois ôter certaines vies.

-Mais t'es malade ! Clama Raphael, on ne tue pas les gens bon sang ! Même si ce sont des salauds de première classe!

-Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Casey, fit raisonnablement Michelangelo, un jour, tu vas vraiment avoir de gros soucis, comme des représailles ou même la prison si les flics te chopent !

Casey repensa à la jeune fille, dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le prénom. Plus il réfléchissait, plus il pensait que deux bras de plus ne seraient pas de trop...et si cela pouvait lui éviter des ennuis supplémentaires...

-Tu as deux solutions, poursuivit Donatello, soit tu te calmes, soit tu arrêtes.

Jones leva ses yeux bleus vers le génie, un sourire malin sur les lèvres.

-En fait, il y a une troisième solution.

Il quitta le repaire d'un pas assuré, abaissant son masque sur son visage égratigné, laissant les quatre ninjas et le vieux rat perplexes.

-De quoi est-ce qu'il voulait parler ? Demanda le benjamin en clignant ses yeux turquoise d'incompréhension.

-J'sais pas, va savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête...maugréa Raphael.

En réalité, Raphael commençait à s'inquiéter pour la santé de son meilleur ami. Cela faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient. Casey était du genre casse-cou, peut-être même pire que lui, et il en payait le prix. Combien de fois avait-il débarqué au repaire, frôlant l'hémorragie cérébrale ? Combien de balles Donatello lui avait-il retirées de son corps ? Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de points de sutures... Michelangelo avait raison, il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi, il se ruinait la santé.

* * *

Casey se trouvait devant la porte numérotée 87, l'appartement où vivait la jeune fille. Il frappa deux coups avant que celle-ci apparaisse devant ses yeux, habillée d'un pyjama gris.

-Mais quelle heure il est ? Demanda Casey.

-Il est 2 h du mat' champion. Mais j't'en prie, entre, c'est pas comme si je me levais tôt pour travailler demain...

-Trop aimable...

Casey reconnaissait une agréable odeur d'herbes dans son salon faiblement éclairé.

-Tu bois du thé ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Pour lui, le thé était une boisson de chochotte, même si l'un de ses amis grandement musclé au bandeau bleu qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de provoquer là-dessus en consommait régulièrement.

-J'me fais des infusions, ça me détend. Je présume que tu n'es pas venu jusqu'ici pour parler tisane ? Fit la jeune femme en s'installant mollement sur le canapé.

-En fait, j'ai repensé à ta proposition.

Surprise, la jeune fille se redressa, attentive.

-J'aurais bien besoin d'un acolyte, je ne te le cache pas. Et puis, tu as l'air de plutôt bien te débrouiller.

Il ne laissa même pas le temps à l'adolescente de répondre, il releva son masque de hockey, sous le regard admirateur de Mélody, avant d'avancer sa main et de déclarer :

-Moi, c'est Casey. Casey Jones.

Encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, la jeune fille tendit également sa main afin de la serrer en guise d'accord.

-Moi c'est Mélody. Mélody Bloom.

-Ok, Mélody. Retrouve-moi demain soir à 22 h tapantes sur le toit, et on patrouille incognito, alors achètes-toi un masque et procures-toi des armes.

Mélody revint brusquement à la réalité.

-Quoi ? Moi aussi je vais devoir m'habiller comme un clown ?

-Eh ouais, mieux vaut rester discrets, il faut éviter d'avoir affaire à des représailles.

Soufflant, Mélody acquiesça, puis regarda le jeune homme quitter son appartement. Elle n'y croyait pas elle admirait ce type et voilà qu'elle allait faire équipe avec lui !

* * *

C'était une chance pour la jeune fille que Casey lui ait donné rendez-vous ce vendredi soir, car Mélody finissait son service à 14 h, elle avait donc l'après-midi de libre pour son shopping. Le meilleur shopping de sa vie. Elle commença tout d'abord par se rendre dans une boutique de déguisements, afin de se procurer un masque. Elle hésita longuement, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur un masque blanc au visage inexpressif. C'était parfait. Deux ouvertures pour les yeux et un nez modelé dans le plastique, une bouche présente, mais fermée, sans sourire. Un peu plus loin, elle vit une bombe de peinture argentée, ce qui ravit d'autant plus la jeune femme, elle pourrait repeindre le visage artificiel. C'est comblée par ses achats qu'elle se dirigea dans une armurerie. Mais il était plus facile de choisir un masque plutôt qu'une arme... Poignards, Katanas, armes à feu...rien que Mélody pourrait utiliser...Elle se risqua tout de même à se renseigner auprès du gérant.

-Hum, excusez-moi, monsieur, je cherche une arme avec un bout contondant, qui pourrait gravement blesser quelqu'un, mais sans le tuer.

Le vendeur dévisagea la jeune fille avec frayeur. Elle n'avait pas vraiment choisi la bonne tournure de phrase...

-Un compte à régler, se justifia-t-elle.

Le gérant de l'armurerie haussa les sourcils, incrédule.

-Vous voulez certainement parler d'une matraque ou d'un gourdin...malheureusement, je ne vends aucune de ses choses ici. Après, rien ne vaut une bonne batte de baseball, si vous voulez mon avis.

Surprise, Mélody fit un sourire gêné.

-Euh, oui, bonne idée, je vais aller faire un tour dans un magasin de sport alors, merci beaucoup !

Elle quitta précipitamment la boutique, en se disant qu'elle avait eu chaud pour le coup... Ce mec était au moins aussi taré que Casey...

 _« Oui, une batte de baseball, ce serait pas mal...mais Casey en a déjà une ou deux, je ne voudrais pas le copier... »_ se dit-elle. _« Oh et puis tant pis, allons tout de même faire un tour au magasin de sport. »_

C'est donc déterminée qu'elle poussa la porte d'une boutique de sport. Il y avait vraiment de tout; des clubs de golf, des crosses de hockey, des raquettes de tennis...la plupart de ces ustensiles se trouvaient dans le sac de Casey, et Mélody en sourit. Mais ça y est, elle se trouvait devant l'arme parfaite une batte de baseball en acier, dont le manche était recouvert de lanières de cuir noir. Elle était splendide. Elle la saisit dans sa main. Elle n'était pas si lourde que ça, elle la trouvait même plutôt légère et maniable tandis qu'elle la faisait danser du bout de ses doigts. Mais il manquait quelque chose...la jeune fille se sentait assez vulnérable avec comme arme, une unique batte...Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur une deuxième batte, identique à la première, elle la saisit avec un sourire ravi.

« _Parfait_ », se dit-elle.

* * *

Casey dégustait sa part de pizza en compagnie des tortues et de maître Splinter au repaire. Il appréhendait sa première ronde en compagnie de l'adolescente, mais il était également impatient de juger de ses capacités sur le terrain.

-Oh, s'il te plaît Donnie, ce serait trop cool ! Supplia Michelangelo.

-Il en est hors de question, Mikey ! Je ne construirais pas de robot pour l'entraînement ! Et s'il venait à disjoncter, tu y as pensé ?

-Mikey n'a peut-être pas tort, Don, intervint Léonardo, un robot pourrait nous permettre d'améliorer nos aptitudes physiques, tout en donnant le meilleur de nous-même ! Et si ça peut nous éviter de nous blesser les uns les autres pendant les entraînements...

-Cogner dans un tas de ferraille ? Bougonna Raphael, non, ça me dit rien. En plus, il va être bousillé en un rien de temps.

-Exactement ! S'exclama Donatello, vous croyez vraiment que je n'ai que ça à faire de réparer ce que vous réduisez en pièces ?

-Les enfants, coupa Splinter.

Les quatre tortues, ainsi que Casey, tournèrent la tête vers le vieux rat.

-Il n'y aura pas de robot ici, je vous l'interdis ! Comme Donatello l'a sagement précisé, il risquerait de devenir incontrôlable et de s'en prendre à vous, et ça, je ne peux le permettre !

-Très bien Sensei, bouda Michelangelo, pas de robot...

Raphael remarquait que son meilleur ami n'était pas dans son assiette. Il n'avait pas fini sa pizza et se contentait d'observer sa canette de soda au lieu de la boire. Il lui donna un coup de coude discret avant de froncer les sourcils, intrigué. Casey se contenta de hausser les épaules, bien décidé à ne pas se confier. Après que tout le monde ait fini son repas, il se leva de table et salua la petite famille avant de se diriger vers la sortie, rejoint par Raphael.

-J'peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix grave, les bras croisés.

-Rien, Raph, je suis juste un peu crevé, les patrouilles sont de plus en plus difficiles.

Le mutant au bandeau rouge observa Casey d'un œil inquiet.

-Hé, j'te rappelle quand même que nous aussi, on veille sur la ville, et que si tu veux moins en baver, tu peux très bien venir avec nous !

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Raph, je n'ai pas les mêmes facultés que vous, je tiendrais pas dix minutes ! J'ai pas un putain de mutagène qui coule dans mes veines, moi !

Raphael renifla amusé.

-T'as raison, tu fais pas le poids, fit-il avec un sourire moqueur, allez, casse-toi.

Casey donna un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule imposante du mutant avant de quitter le repaire, le visage couvert par son masque.

* * *

Mélody se tenait sur le toit, le cœur battant. Elle était prête et impatiente. Elle s'était habillée d'un jogging et d'un débardeur gris, assortis à son masque et ses battes de baseball qu'elle tenait dans chaque main. Elle s'était également équipée de mitaines de cuir, afin de se protéger du frottement et avait attaché ses cheveux en une habituelle queue-de-cheval. Son visage était caché par un masque argenté, dissimulant son excitation et son inquiétude. Sa respiration se coupait tandis que Casey se rapprochait d'elle, agréablement surpris.

-Ah ouais, pas mal du tout ! Deux battes de baseball ? Tu vas pouvoir gérer ?

-On verra ça, répondit la jeune fille derrière son masque d'argent, qui aggravait le timbre de sa voix.

-Ok, fillette, t'es prête à cogner du méchant ?

Mélody fit tournoyer ses battes, impatiente.

-Oh, ouais !

-Bon ok, voilà les règles : si je te dis de décamper, tu décampes, je te dis de courir, tu cours, je te dis de me laisser crever...

-...je te dis d'aller te faire voir, l'interrompit Mélody.

-Certainement pas, je suis sérieux, tu es encore jeune, si je te dis me laisser, tu me laisses, t'as compris ?

La jeune adolescente baissa le regard, elle refusait de faire preuve de lâcheté. Mais elle verrait en temps voulu.

-Bon, c'est parti, ce soir, on reste dans Manhattan. Demain, on partira dans le Bronx, nous ne nous occupons que de ces deux quartiers, mes potes s'occupent de Brooklyn et du Queens, qui sont beaucoup plus vastes, trop vastes pour nous.

-Tes potes ? Tu veux dire que d'autres justiciers protègent la ville ?

-Ouais et on s'est partagé les quartiers.

Mélody cligna des yeux.

-Tu comptes me les présenter ?

-Du calme, poulette, on va commencer par le commencement, si tu veux bien. Alors, prête pour le grand frisson ?

Le cœur de Mélody s'accéléra tandis qu'elle soufflait un « oui » déterminé.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre 3! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographe, car bien que je m'aide d'un logiciel, je ne suis pas toujours sûre de ce qu'il corrige...N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions (j'adore lire vos reviews), je vous dis à très bientôt pour le chapitre 4! Portez-vous bien!_

 _~ **Nifelheim**_


	4. Première nuit

_Hey, bonjour! nous voici donc au chapitre 4, la première ronde de notre nouveau duo! Je vous laisse découvrir comment va s'en sortir notre petite Mélody!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 : PREMIERE NUIT**

Deux ombres bondissaient d'immeuble en immeuble, observant chaque coin de rue, aux aguets.

La ville de New York était magnifique en pleine nuit. C'était un festival de sons et lumières qui émerveillait. Les bâtiments s'étalaient sur plusieurs kilomètres. C'était magnifique. Les deux justiciers s'étaient accroupis, assistant à leur premier crime de la soirée : un jeune voyou qui essayait de dévaliser une bijouterie. Il essayait en vain d'ouvrir la porte blindée avec l'aide de petites épingles.

-Amateur...chuchota Casey. Ok, Mélody, il est pour toi celui-là, mais vas-y doucement, il est jeune et a certainement besoin d'argent, commence d'abord par l'intimider, et si tu vois qu'il insiste...

-Compris, chef, approuva Mélody.

La jeune femme dévala discrètement les escaliers de secours avant de passer par-dessus la rambarde à quelques mètres du sol, atterrissant avec légèreté derrière le voleur, qui se retourna brusquement.

Il était à la fois inquiet et stupéfait. Le masque avait un côté angoissant qui ne lui plaisait pas.

-Hé, tu...tu te crois à Halloween ? Bégaya le jeune brigand.

Mélody en baissa ses battes, consternée par cette pitoyable réplique.

-Bon, assez rigolé, tu vas me faire le plaisir de décamper, gamin.

Le voyou se mit à rire aux éclats avant de sortir une arme à feu et de pointer nerveusement le canon vers la jeune fille, qui essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de garder son calme.

-J'ai besoin d'ce fric ! Tu m'empêcheras pas de voler cette bijouterie, tu m'entends !

D'un geste net et rapide, Mélody envoya le revolver au sol d'un coup dans le poignet, faisant gémir de douleur le jeune garçon.

-Hé ! Protesta-t-il.

La jeune femme colla le bout de sa batte froide sous le menton du voleur, menaçante.

-Écoute-moi bien, l'avorton, tu as dix secondes pour quitter les lieux, ou je te jure que cette batte va finir entre tes fesses, est-ce que je me suis faite comprendre ?

Le bandit affirma hâtivement de la tête, tremblant de tout son corps, avant de prendre les jambes à son cou, maintenant son poignet blessé. Casey frappa dans ses mains, épaté.

-Super, Bloom ! Je te mets dix sur dix pour l'intimidation !

Flattée, Mélody rejoignit son camarade sur le toit de l'immeuble, un sourire fier caché par son visage artificiel.

-Ok, on va passer aux choses sérieuses, je vais t'expliquer comment on s'y prend dans un combat à plusieurs. Comment tu fais, toi d'habitude ?

-Je n'attaque jamais la première, je frappe celui qui s'approche de trop près.

-Ok, donc, il va falloir changer deux, trois trucs. Prends l'initiative d'attaquer la première, c'est d'autant plus intimidant, ça va les déboussoler. Commence par les plus faibles et termine ton combat en beauté contre le boss du groupe.

Mélody fusionnait avec chaque mot versé par Casey, elle admirait sa technique. Après plusieurs minutes de patrouille où il ne se passait rien, ils tombèrent enfin sur un groupe de Dragons Pourpres. Ils étaient quatre et agressaient un homme d'affaires pour son portable et sa montre.

-Ok, Mélody, ceux-là sont pour toi, et pas de politesses, tu leur pètes la gueule, je veux voir du sang, tu m'as compris ?

La jeune fille sourit derrière son masque. Ces ordures ne méritaient pas mieux comme traitement. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir exprimer son dégoût envers ces malfrats qui causaient tant de mal autour d'eux.

-Si t'as besoin d'aide, je suis là, lui assura Casey avant que Mélody n'enjambe une nouvelle fois une rambarde, atterrissant bruyamment sur une poubelle à l'abri des regards, éveillant la curiosité des Dragons Pourpres.

-C'était quoi, ça ? Fit un des hommes, qui avait sorti son couteau, surpris.

-Jake, va voir ça d'un peu plus près.

Le dénommé Jake s'avança vers le vide-ordure d'un pas peu assuré, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre fulgurante bondisse sur lui avant d'asséner un coup de manche de batte dans le nez, qui eut pour effet de l'assommer.

-C'est quoi ce truc ! Cria un des hommes.

Mélody se releva avant de frapper avec force le crâne de son deuxième adversaire. Elle enchaîna avec le troisième par un violent coup porté sous le menton dans un craquement osseux, signe qu'elle avait probablement brisé la mandibule. Il n'en restait plus qu'un, le plus costaud, sans aucun doute, le leader du groupe. Il dégaina sa matraque, furieux.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires, sale fouineuse !

Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'élança sur l'adolescente, s'apprêtant à cogner en plein sur la tête, mais la jeune femme croisa ses battes au-dessus d'elle, bloquant l'attaque et repoussant l'arme avec force avant de frapper au niveau des tempes, puis d'enchaîner avec un coup latéral sur la joue, écrasant la maxillaire dans un bruit inquiétant. Le chef de la bande s'écroula, évanoui par la douleur.

Mélody contempla ses battes de baseball, baptisées de sang de Dragon, avec un sourire satisfait. Casey en avait le souffle coupé. Cette fille avait un talent fou, pour son âge. Elle venait d'assommer quatre Dragons Pourpres d'une musculature honorable en 27 secondes, montre en main.

-Bon sang...tu te rends compte que tu viens de bousiller ces hommes en 27 secondes, Bloom ? 27 secondes ! S'exclama Casey, véritablement stupéfait.

Surprise, la jeune femme se mit à rougir derrière son masque inexpressif.

-J'ai réussi le test, alors ? Fit timidement Mélody.

-Un peu, que tu l'as réussi ! S'exclama Casey, on va faire une équipe du tonnerre, toi et moi, poulette !

* * *

Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le recrutement de Mélody par Casey. Raphael avait immédiatement remarqué le changement de comportement de celui-ci; il paraissait moins fatigué et était plus rarement blessé. Comme prévu avec le mutant, le justicier s'en sortait beaucoup mieux au bout de deux mois, il pouvait donc continuer ses rondes, au grand dam de son meilleur ami. Mais un marché est un marché...

Casey et Mélody s'entendaient à merveille, malgré la différence d'âge. Ils avaient plus ou moins le même caractère, même si la jeune adolescente était tout de même un peu plus raisonnable que lui. La jeune femme avait maintenant une tenue bien spécifique : elle s'était procuré une combinaison-short noire en tissu, qu'elle revêtait chaque nuit, d'une paire de bottes, de ses inséparables mitaines de cuir et s'était munie de protèges-genoux, dont Mélody se servait notamment pour cogner dans l'estomac, le sternum ou les parties intimes. Casey lui avait également offert un couteau, qu'elle portait constamment à sa ceinture. Elle rangeait ses battes d'acier dans un sac en tissu qu'elle portait sur son dos, dont les manches dépassaient et se reflétaient à la lumière de la lune. Cette nuit-là, les deux équipiers venaient d'achever la ronde, ils s'étaient assis sur le bord d'un building, à discuter et boire des sodas, les masques relevés sur la tête.

-Tu sais, dit la jeune femme, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me présentes à tes potes justiciers. On pourrait botter les fesses de tous ces criminels ensemble ?

-Impossible, répondit sèchement le jeune homme.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Casey c'est bon, ça fait des mois qu'on bosse ensemble, tu peux bien me les présenter, non ?

Jones soupira, dépité. Il voudrait lui en parler...mais elle ne devait pas connaître leur existence.

-Écoutes, Mélo, ces gars...ont des capacités physiques hors normes...on ne leur arrive pas à la cheville.

Mélody plissa les yeux, suspicieuse.

-Est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose, Casey ?

Ses joues se mirent à rougir, il ne savait pas mentir, donc autant être franc.

-Ouais, j'te cache quelque chose, dit-il avant de boire une gorgée de soda.

La jeune femme se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

-Tu manques pas de culot, Jones, j'adore ça.

Casey se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant. S'il lui disait qui étaient réellement ses amis, elle ne le croirait sûrement pas...

-En fait, ils sont..spéciaux...ils...ne sont pas comme nous.

Mélody se rapprocha de son équipier, afin de l'inciter à poursuivre.

-Je t'écoute.

Casey prit une grande inspiration avant de bégayer.

-Il se trouve que...mes...mes potes sont...en quelque sorte...des mutants.

Génial, il était parfaitement ridicule.

-Des mutants ? Répéta simplement Mélody. Quels genres de mutants ?

Étrangement, il n'y avait aucune trace de moquerie dans sa voix. Elle voulait juste en savoir plus.

-Le genre qui mesure 1m90, qui pèse 120 kilos et qui porte une carapace.

-Des tortues géantes ? Fit la jeune femme, incrédule, se retenant à grande peine de rire au nez de son camarade. Casey le remarqua et se vexa. Il extirpa son téléphone de sa poche avant d'en fouiller le contenu, tandis que Mélody commençait à éclater d'un rire aigu. Il brandit le téléphone au nez de sa coéquipière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, mocheté ?

Confuse, l'apprentie justicière observa attentivement la photo. On pouvait y voir Raphael et Léonardo au premier plan et Michelangelo et Donatello en second plan, en plein entraînement. La jeune apprentie ne sut quoi dire, elle restait bouche bée face à cette image surnaturelle.

-Oh, la vache !

-J'te l'avais dit.

-Mais...mais...mais...c'est qui ces types ?

-Alors celui avec le bandeau rouge, c'est mon meilleur pote, Raphael.

Alors c'était lui, Raphael...Casey parlait souvent de lui à Mélody, en le décrivant comme une tête brûlée impulsive.

-C'est vrai qu'il a pas l'air commode, le brocoli...

Casey releva brusquement la tête.

-Ne l'appelle surtout pas comme ça devant lui.

En guise de réponse, Mélody haussa les épaules, indifférente.

-Et les autres ?

-Celui avec les lunettes, c'est Donatello, le beau gosse avec le bandeau orange, Michelangelo et avec le bandeau bleu, c'est Léonardo.

-Ah, ils sont italiens, donc ? Fit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire malicieux.

-C'est ça, moques-toi, en attendant, on verra comment tu réagiras le jour où tu te retrouveras face à eux !

-On verra, comme tu dis.

* * *

-Raaah, Mikey, arrête de faire ça, c'est pas du jeu ! Bougonna Raphael.

Une fois de plus, le benjamin de la famille avait battu Raphael à _Tekken_ , car il réalisait toujours la même attaque fatidique.

-T'es vraiment mauvais joueur, frérot, c'est la loi du plus fort !

-C'est surtout la loi de celui qui clique sur triangle tout le long du round ! Fit remarquer Léonardo, sans pour autant lever les yeux de son bouquin.

-N'empêche que j'ai gagné.

Splinter prit place entre ses deux fils, exténué. Il semblait soucieux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, père ? Demanda Léonardo, inquiet.

Le vieux rat soupira avant de zapper sur la chaîne des infos, où ils pouvaient voir la célèbre journaliste April O'Neil en tant qu'envoyé spécial dans les rues de Manhattan.

 _« … Dragons Pourpres sévissent encore de nos jours. Le commissariat affirme recevoir des dizaines de plaintes dans la journée les concernant, ils seraient de plus en plus nombreux, tous âges confondus et sont de plus en plus violents dans leurs actes. Ils ont récemment dévalisé un magasin d'électronique au nord de Manhattan. Les forces de l'ordre ne savent plus comment réagir avec les membres qui se renouvellent de jour en jour. »_

Splinter brandit une nouvelle fois la télécommande afin d'éteindre la télé, peu assuré.

-Nous devons faire quelque chose, mes fils. Il va falloir vous allier à Casey afin d'en venir à bout.

-Nous pouvons très bien y arriver sans Casey, intervint Donatello, il nous suffirait juste d'en attraper un pour l'interroger !

-N'as-tu pas entendu miss O'Neil, Donatello ? Sermonna le vieux maître, les Dragons Pourpres sont plus féroces que jamais, je refuse que vous les combattiez seuls, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Il faut trouver le chef des Dragons Pourpres et en venir à bout.

-C'est vrai que l'aide de Casey nous serait précieuse, il semble mieux gérer ses nuits qu'auparavant, déclara Léonardo.

-J'trouve ça bizarre, d'ailleurs, fit remarquer Michelangelo, pensif, c'est vrai quoi, pourquoi est-ce que tout à coup, Casey s'en sortirait avec quasiment aucune blessure ?

-Il en a peut-être marre de se faire matraquer la gueule, tu crois pas ? Répliqua Raphael avec un rictus ironique.

-Nan...j'suis sûr qu'il mijote quelque chose, dit Michelangelo, dubitatif.

Raphael ne répondit pas. C'est vrai qu'il trouvait le comportement de Casey étrange ces temps-ci. Il était certes, moins fatigué, moins blessé, mais cela méritait que son meilleur ami se penche là-dessus. Il décida de suivre Casey à sa prochaine ronde.

* * *

Le soir même, le justicier masqué rendit visite aux héros à carapace avant de rejoindre Mélody sur le toit de son immeuble. Il avait entamé une partie de _Tekken_ avec Mikey, qu'il avait battu haut la main, sous le sourire ravi de Raphael.

-Tu vois, Mikey, c'est comme ça qu'on gagne une baston à la loyale !

-Ah, et la prochaine fois que je te surprends à appuyer 36 fois sur la même touche, mon poing va atterrir dans ta figure, ninja ou pas ninja, compris ? Le menaça Casey, joueur.

Il rejoignit la sortie, en prenant soin de récupérer son attirail de justicier masqué et s'en alla rejoindre son équipière après quelques salutations. Raphael attendit quelques instants avant de le suivre à la trace puis franchit lui-même le seuil de la porte, le plus discrètement possible.

Il avait d'ailleurs peut-être attendu trop longtemps, car il n'arrivait pas à retrouver Casey à travers tous ces buildings... Après quelques recherches, il aperçut enfin le justicier, Casey se dirigeait vers Manhattan. Après l'avoir une fois de plus perdu de vue, il le vit enfin déambuler sur un des toits de Chinatown, courant à toutes jambes. Mais quelque chose inquiétait Raphael...bon sang ! Une silhouette était en train de le poursuivre ! Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Après un grognement agressif, il bondit sur l'immeuble inférieur avant de se ruer sur l'individu.

-Casey, attention ! Cria Raphael.

Les deux justiciers se retournèrent surpris. Mélody n'eut que le temps de voir une ombre foncer sur elle à toute allure avant de la plaquer violemment sur le sol, des mains colossales lui maintenant fermement les poignets, l'immobilisant dans une étreinte douloureuse.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé, alors Casey ne lui avait pas menti, il était bien ami avec des tortues mutantes. La jeune femme essaya de ne montrer aucun signe de peur, bien qu'un mutant de 120 kilos s'apprêtait à l'écraser...

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre 4! Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette première ronde? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, je vous dis à très bientôt pour le chapitre 5, on va voir comment va réagir Raphael face à la petite nouvelle :)_

 _Portez-vous bien!_

~ ** _Nifelheim_**


	5. Explications

_Yo tout le monde! Tout d'abord je tenais à vous remercier de suivre ma petite fanfiction sortie tout droit de ma petite tête blonde. Je tenais vraiment à faire une fic avec pour rôle principal, un Casey débordant d'énergie ainsi qu'un OC au caractère de chien, j'aime beaucoup manipuler ce genre tête brûlée! Pour ce chapitre-ci, il y aura l'apparition d'un personnage de 2012 vers la fin, je vous laisse deviner qui c'est, il y a pas mal d'indices héhé. Il n'aura pas un grand rôle dans cette fic, mais je tenais à le faire apparaître, je l'aime bien._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 : EXPLICATIONS**

Mélody se trouvait actuellement dans une situation assez gênante...Un mutant de 120 kilos se trouvait au-dessus d'elle dans un râle acerbe et la maintenait férocement sur le sol, serrant ses poignets sur le béton de l'immeuble. Elle se débattait, à la fois surprise et apeurée. Ce mutant était d'une force et d'une taille impressionnante. Casey, prit au dépourvu, se rua sur son ami pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à sa nouvelle coéquipière.

-Raph, c'est bon, elle est avec moi !

Décontenancé, Raphael risqua un regard envers le justicier, avant de plonger ses yeux ambrés à travers le masque d'argent que portait la justicière.

-Raph, je te présente Mélody, Mélody, je te présente mon gros lourdeau de meilleur pote, Raphael.

Mais la jeune fille ne bougeait pas d'un cil, elle ne ressentait qu'une douleur aiguë au niveau de ses poignets, que le mutant serrait beaucoup trop fort à son goût.

-C'est une blague, ou quoi ? Pesta Raphael, maintenant toujours la jeune femme sur le sol.

-Quand t'auras fini de jacasser, tu pourras bouger ta carapace s'il te plaît ? Se plaignit la jeune femme, la voix tremblante, mais menaçante. Elle avait horreur de se trouver en position de faiblesse.

-Ferme-la, toi ! Vociféra-t-il, resserrant un peu plus l'étreinte sur ses poignets, la faisant grimacer de douleur sous son masque d'argent.

Raphael fixa intensément les yeux marron qui traversaient le visage artificiel. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, voilà pourquoi Casey était en meilleur forme ces dernières semaines, il avait de l'aide.

-Tu pourrais la lâcher, s'il te plaît, j'en ai besoin de cette fille, moi, alors essaie de ne pas me l'abîmer !

Le mutant se releva avant de saisir la jeune femme par le col de sa combinaison avec brutalité, afin de la redresser.

-Du calme, musclor ! Vociféra Mélody.

-Toi, tu la boucles ! Ordonna Raphael, furieux, et toi, tu m'expliques, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Jura-t-il à l'adresse de Casey.

-Quand tu seras calmé, on pourra peut-être discuter tranquillement ! Gronda le justicier.

La tortue impulsive se mit à faire les cent pas, balançant ses épaules, furieux, ne détachant pas son regard ambré des yeux bruns de l'adolescente, derrière son masque, qui le regardait déambuler, appréhensive.

-Tu m'as dit toi-même que je ne pouvais pas continuer mes patrouilles seul, commença Casey. Un jour, j'ai rencontré Mélody qui se faisait agresser, mais honnêtement, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de mon intervention...

Raphael ne disait rien, il continuait de fixer la jeune femme, qui commençait à abandonner sa peur pour laisser place à son impatience.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, siffla-t-elle.

-On s'est revus un peu plus tard et on a parlé un peu de ma situation, elle disait qu'elle voulait m'aider et franchement, elle est douée.

Le mutant continuait d'observer Mélody de haut en bas, ce qui commençait sérieusement à agacer celle-ci.

-Arrête ça tout de suite...prévint-elle une deuxième fois, les mains se resserrant sur ses battes de baseball.

Perdant le peu de patience qui lui restait, Raphael se plaça face à elle, le regard perçant.

-Elle a buté quatre Dragon Pourpres en 27 secondes ! Et proprement, en plus ! Continua Casey, sans prêter attention à la bagarre qui menaçait d'éclater.

-Sinon quoi, la grognasse ?

-Un coup de batte bien placé calmerait sûrement tes ardeurs, non ?

-Oh, toi...

Rapahel dégaina ses saïs, le souffle court, sous le regard affligé du justicier masqué. Il savait que la rencontre entre ces deux-là allait être corsée, il prit simplement place sur le rebord du toit, attendant patiemment que les choses se calment, ce qui ne semblait pas se produire de sitôt...

-Tu compte faire quoi avec tes couverts à salade, le brocoli ?

Furieux, Raphael projeta la jeune fille d'un coup de bras, plusieurs mètres plus loin, la faisant percuter le sol douloureusement. Elle tenta de se relever tant bien que mal, avant de lui jeter un regard acide.

-Tu l'auras voulu !

Mélody se positionna dans une garde agressive, attendant le prochain geste du gigantesque mutant, qui ne tarda pas. Il fonça sur elle, abaissant son saï sur la justicière, qui l'évita de peu en roulant sur le côté et en enchaînant par un coup porté derrière les genoux, qui n'eut que pour effet de chatouiller la montagne de muscles.

-Oh, merde...

Il attrapa la jeune fille par le col avant de la soulever et de rapprocher son visage masqué du sien.

-Il va falloir frapper plus fort si tu comptes me mettre à terre.

-Oh, je vois, tu veux dire...comme ça ?

Mélody remonta ses genoux pour propulser ses pieds avec force sur le plastron de Raphael, le faisant lâcher prise, avant d'atterrir maladroitement sur le béton.

-ARRÊTEZ ! Hurla Casey, à bout de nerfs.

Surpris, les deux combattants tournèrent la tête. Le joueur de hockey maintenait vigoureusement sa crosse, prêt à attaquer.

-Vous allez vous calmer tout de suite, ou sinon j''vous règle votre compte à tous les deux! Non, mais vous me faites quoi, là ?

Les deux adversaires croisèrent les bras, frustrés, ne pouvant s'empêcher de souffler des insultes.

-Grognasse.

-Artichaut sur pattes.

-Fermez-la ! Ordonna Casey. Raph, je t'ai dit que cette fille me filait un coup de main pour mes rondes de nuit !

-Ouais, ben elle a pas la langue dans sa poche.

-Pas plus que toi, rétorqua Jones.

Raphael risqua un regard vers la justicière masquée, qui l'observait derrière son visage artificiel d'argent.

-Ok, c'est vrai qu'elle a de la poigne, admit-il, boudeur.

-Merci, tu te débrouilles bien aussi, pour un légume ambulant.

Le mutant renifla, surpris et amusé.

-Serrez-vous la main. Ordonna Casey, un sourire taquin derrière son masque.

-Quoi ! Pesta Raphael, hors de question !

-Tu veux qu'on fasse un câlin aussi ? Ajouta Mélody.

-Ok, si vous ne voulez pas vous serrer la main, essayez au moins de ne pas vous taper dessus.

Le mutant et l'humaine se tournèrent le dos, fâchés.

« Ça aurait pu être pire », pensa Casey. En effet, il s'était déjà imaginé comment pouvait se passer la rencontre entre Raphael et Mélody, eux qui avaient mauvais caractère, tout comme lui. Il s'attendait à quelques regards brûlants, mais certainement pas à ce qu'ils en viennent aux mains.

-Bon, écoutes Raph, si tu doutes d'elle, viens faire la ronde avec nous, tu jugeras toi-même de ses capacités, proposa Casey.

Le mutant au bandeau rouge hésita. Il ne voulait pas être mêlé à ça. Il imaginait déjà la réaction de Léonardo vis-à-vis de cette alliance. « Mettre ainsi la vie en danger d'une jeune fille est intolérable ! ». Mais bon, après tout, cette inconnue allégeait grandement le fardeau de Casey, il pouvait bien lui accorder un peu de son temps.

-Bon, ok la minette, montre-moi ce que t'as dans le ventre.

-Minette ? Répéta Mélody, le regard noir.

-Ouais, minette.

-Ne recommencez pas ! Tenez, si vous voulez vraiment vous battre, huit Dragons à trois heures !

Les trois partenaires se rapprochèrent du bord afin d'observer l'attroupement de Dragons Pourpres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Chuchota Mélody.

-C'est...un restaurant ? Demanda à son tour Raphael.

-Ils ont peut-être un petit creux, dit simplement la jeune fille.

-Oui, bien sûr, les Dragons Pourpres ont une petite faim, du coup ils vont débarquer comme des fleurs dans un restaurant dans leurs costumes de méchant et leur putain de gourdin pour réclamer des nouilles sautées! Clama Raphael.

Mélody serra ses battes dans ses mains, furieuse.

-Si j'étais toi, Raph, j'éviterais l'ironie, avec elle.

-Sans blagues ? Fit le mutant, indifférent.

-Bon, on y va ! Dit Casey en sortant la crosse de son sac.

Les trois combattants ouvrirent la porte en trombe, faisant se retourner la bande de Dragons. Ils avaient encerclé le gérant du restaurant, qui semblait totalement perdu.

-On peut pas bosser tranquille ! Pesta l'un d'eux.

Mélody se plaça face aux hommes, dont l'un d'eux gardait un souvenir de leur dernière rencontre : un des voyous portait une cicatrice au niveau de la mâchoire.

-J'espère que vous aimez le baseball, dit simplement la justicière d'une voix intimidante.

Sur ces mots, les huit Dragons Pourpres se ruèrent sur leur ennemie, qui tourna une fois sur elle-même avant d'élancer une de ses battes sur le visage de l'un d'eux, qui s'écroula immédiatement, assommé, freinant les sept autres membres dans leur lancée. Elle s'abaissa pour éviter le gourdin d'un deuxième type avant de lui fracasser les chevilles avec force.

-Je ne serais pas contre un coup de main ! Appela la jeune femme, qui se faisait encercler par les six crapules restantes.

Casey se jeta dans le cercle en bousculant de l'épaule un des hommes au passage, pour se positionner dos à la jeune femme. Raphael croisa les bras, curieux de voir les capacités de ce duo de choc.

Jones brandit sa crosse afin d'attirer un dragon à lui pour le repousser ensuite d'un douloureux coup de pied dans l'abdomen, pendant que Mélody esquivait une attaque d'un autre pour finir par le frapper durement dans la nuque, le faisant s'effondrer. Plus que quatre. D'un coup de crosse dans le visage, puis les chevilles, Casey en mit un de plus hors d'état de nuire. L'un des hommes, plus téméraire, prit son élan avant de bondir sur la jeune femme, qui s'écroula sous son poids, malheureusement pour lui, la jeune fille portait des protèges genoux solides, c'est donc d'un violent coup dans les parties intimes qu'elle le fit crier de douleur, sous la grimace compatissante de Raphael, avant de se rouler sur le côté, la mettant dans une position avantageuse pour ruer de coups de poing son adversaire. Lorsque la jeune femme se releva, les deux derniers membres se figèrent, un regard apeuré envers ces deux cinglés.

-C'est bon, on se rend ! Capitula le chef. Mais vous nous le paierez !

-Oubliez pas de ramasser ce qu'il reste de vos hommes, lâcha froidement Casey.

C'est dans de nombreux gémissements que la bande quitta le restaurant, deux d'entre eux portant difficilement le gars que Mélody avait durement assommé.

-Vous allez bien, monsieur ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Le gérant du restaurant était plutôt rondouillard, d'épais cheveux noirs dépassant de sa toque de cuisinier. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers la voix, les trois camarades purent constater qu'il portait des lunettes de soleil rondes.

-Qui...qui est là ?

* * *

 _Alors, je suis sûre que vous avez deviné qui était le gérant du restaurant ! Oh bien sûr, il n'aura aucun rôle particulier dans ma fic, mais je tenais à le faire apparaître :). Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce cinquième chapitre de ma part et je vous dis à jeudi pour le chapitre 6! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions!_

 _bye, portez-vous bien!_

 _~ **Nifelheim**_


	6. Secret

_Hey tout le monde! Voici comme promis, mon chapitre 6, pile à l'heure! Je vous laisse lire tranquillement et vous fais grâce de mon blabla!_

 _Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6 : SECRET**

Le chef cuisinier se cramponnait à son plan de travail, terrifié, tandis que les deux justiciers reprenaient leur souffle. Casey fut le premier à constater que l'homme qui leur faisait face était aveugle.

-Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, nous sommes venus vous aider! Lui assura le joueur de hockey.

Hésitant, le gérant se redressa, décrispant petit à petit ses mains du comptoir.

-Merci infiniment pour votre aide, mon nom est Murakami, je suis le patron et seul employé de ce restaurant. Je vous suis éternellement reconnaissant, dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

-Vous ne nous devez absolument rien, le rassura Casey. Pourquoi les Dragons Pourpres vous ont-ils attaqués ?

-Je n'en sais rien, malheureusement, ça va faire une semaine qu'ils viennent ici me réclamer de l'argent. Ils savent que je suis aveugle et ils profitent de cette opportunité pour m'intimider.

-Ils ne demandent pas d'argent en échange d'une protection, par hasard ? Devina Casey.

-Non, affirma le chef, ils ne viennent que pour me subtiliser mon argent durement gagné. Ils m'ont également volé mon téléphone portable.

-Vous n'avez pas essayé d'appeler les flics ? Questionna Raphael.

-Bien sûr que si, ils viennent patrouiller dans le quartier à 19 h, mais je leur ai déjà dit que les ces types venaient m'importuner à l'heure de la fermeture !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Murakami, intervint Mélody, nous passons tous les soirs dans ce secteur, s'ils reviennent vous persécuter, on sera là pour vous aider !

Le cuisinier adressa un faible sourire reconnaissant envers la voix.

-On doit y aller, soyez prudent en rentrant chez vous, lui conseilla Casey.

-Encore merci !

Les trois justiciers quittèrent le restaurant. Mélody ne put s'empêcher de constater les dégâts provoqués par la bataille.

-Excusez-nous pour la casse, fit-elle sincèrement avant de franchir le seuil de la porte.

Les trois ombres gravirent les escaliers de secours avant de se rendre au sommet d'un immeuble. Casey croisa fièrement les bras face à Raphael.

-Alors ? Demanda celui-ci, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma chère coéquipière ?

Le mutant détourna la tête, le regard fuyant.

-Je pense qu'elle est aussi cinglée que toi, maugréa-t-il.

-S'il te plaît, n'en parle pas à tes frangins, Léonardo ne serait pas d'accord avec ça...

-Et il aura raison, pour une fois, admit Raphael.

-Je peux compter sur ta discrétion ? Demanda Jones, inquiet.

Le mutant balafré tourna la tête vers la jeune femme. Il n'avait toujours pas vu son visage.

-Montre-moi ce qu'il y a là-dessous, et je vais y réfléchir, décida-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Certainement pas, s'opposa Mélody, si je mets un masque, c'est qu'il y a une raison, je suis laide à faire peur, plaisanta-t-elle.

-J'veux bien te croire, approuva Raphael avec un sourire moqueur. On se voit plus tard, faites gaffes.

Les deux équipiers regardaient d'un œil peu assuré Raphael quitter le toit pour se rendre au repaire.

-Tu es sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

-Je connais Raphael, il ne va pas me balancer, même si ça va être très dur pour lui.

* * *

Le mutant colérique poussa la lourde porte de fer dans un grognement d'effort. Michelangelo leva la tête de son jeu vidéo, observant son frère avec intérêt.

-Où est-ce que t'étais passé ?

-J'avais envie de prendre l'air.

Le benjamin n'en demanda pas plus et haussa les épaules avant de reprendre sa partie.

« _Dans quoi est-ce que tu t'es embarqué, Casey ?_ » se dit Raphael, soucieux. Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire, il devait en parler, demander l'avis de quelqu'un, subtilement. Mais surtout pas à Léonardo. Michelangelo ? Il ne sait pas tenir sa langue. Et Donatello ? Mmh, oui, Donnie était le mieux placé, il lui donnerait son avis intelligemment. Bien sûr, la tortue au bandeau rouge n'allait pas dénoncer son meilleur ami, mais plutôt faire en sorte que ce soit une hypothèse de sa part...il devait absolument avoir un avis là-dessus. Il se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers le laboratoire du scientifique de la fratrie, annonçant son arrivée par deux coups frappés à la porte.

-Don ? Grommela Raphael, j'peux entrer ?

-Raph ? Euh, oui, bien sûr ! L'invita Donatello, agréablement surpris.

Raphael ne mettait que très rarement les pieds dans le labo de son frère, il le trouvait angoissant et perturbant.

-Il y a un problème ?

Le mutant au bandeau rouge réfléchit un instant, comment allait-il aborder la conversation ?

-En fait, je m'inquiétais pour Casey...

Donnie se redressa, étonné que Raphael se confie ainsi à lui.

-Tu sais, Casey fait tout ce qu'il peut pour protéger les habitants de cette ville, et malheureusement, il en paie le prix, expliqua Donnie.

-Justement, imagine qu'il ait de l'aide de la part de quelqu'un d'autre ?

-On en a déjà discuté avec lui, Raph, il refuse de travailler avec nous.

-Oui, mais de l'aide d'un humain, cette fois !

Donatello resta déconcerté face à cette possibilité.

-Dans ce cas, Casey devrait trouver quelqu'un d'aussi dérangé que lui, c'est pratiquement impossible, plaisanta-t-il.

-Mouais, en admettant qu'il trouve quelqu'un, t'en penserais quoi, toi ?

La tortue au bandeau violet se tint le menton, pensif.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas. À deux, ils seraient plus forts, c'est certain. Mais ce qui me dérangerait le plus, c'est le fait qu'ils risquent leur vie.

Voilà. Donatello avait touché LE point sensible que Raphael redoutait. Il plissa les yeux, perplexe, avant de demander d'une voix hésitante.

-Et imagine, qu'en plus, cette deuxième personne...soit une fille ?

Abasourdi par cette hypothèse, le génie du groupe se mit à rire ouvertement.

-C'est ridicule Raph, sérieusement, une fille ? Qui ferait équipe avec Casey ? Remarque, ce serait d'autant plus irresponsable de sa part !

Raphael laissa s'échapper un grognement d'incertitude, sous le regard dubitatif de son frère.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses toutes ces questions, Raph ? Tu crois sérieusement que Casey pourrait recruter quelqu'un, et qu'en plus, que ce « quelqu'un » soit une fille ?

-Je pense que Casey est capable de tout et n'importe quoi pour alléger son fardeau, avoua Raphael.

Donatello étudiait le visage pensif de son frère cadet. Il devina tout de suite que cette discussion était loin d'être une éventualité, mais bien un fait réel.

-Dis-le à Léo, fit-il d'une voix grave, ne détachant pas son regard ambré de celui de Raphael.

Le mutant au bandeau rouge releva brusquement la tête, prit sur le fait.

-Surtout pas, Casey me fait confiance, je vais pas le trahir comme ça.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? Demanda Donatello, taquin, redressant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Je t'ai juste demandé ton avis, railla Raphael.

Le génie ria silencieusement, avant de lever un sourcil, curieux.

-Elle est comment physiquement ? Elle est jolie ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi !

-Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as pas vu.

-Pas avec ce foutu masque qu'elle porte sur sa tronche, non !

-Elle se bat bien ?

Le cadet marqua une pause avant de répondre à sa question.

-Elle est aussi brutale et dégénérée que Casey.

-Je serais curieux de voir ça, répondit Donatello avant de retourner à son clavier.

Raphael jeta un œil sur l'horloge : une heure du matin. Casey et Mélody avaient achevé leur ronde, maintenant. Il était temps pour eux de se préparer pour leur propre patrouille. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, devait-il vraiment faire confiance à cette fille ? Il ne savait rien d'elle. Certes, elle avait la frappe facile et était loyale au combat, mais socialement parlant, était-elle fiable ?

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la rencontre entre Raphael et Mélody et Casey restait perplexe, il craignait que son meilleur ami craque. Lui demander de cacher la vérité à ses frères n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Tandis que lui et sa partenaire bondissaient de toit en toit, Mélody remarqua son air soucieux et se freina dans sa course.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Casey ?

Le justicier ralentit également sa progression, essoufflé, avant de poser les mains sur ses genoux.

-Je t'avoue que je m'inquiète pour Raph.

-Tu penses qu'il va cafter ? S'inquiéta Mélody.

-Non, mais je sais que ça va être dur pour lui de faire des cachotteries à ses frangins.

Ils prirent place sur le rebord de l'immeuble, pensifs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait dans le pire des cas, s'ils venaient à le découvrir ?

-Léonardo va essayer de me dissuader, avant de me trancher la tête pour avoir risqué la vie d'une citoyenne.

Mélody éclata d'un grand rire aigu.

-Il a pas l'air commode, ce Léonardo.

-Détrompe-toi, c'est un bon leader, il a le sens de la justice, il ne supporterait pas le fait qu'une innocente me file un coup de main lors de mes rondes, surtout une ado comme toi.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, indifférente.

-Je fais ce que je veux, après tout.

-Hé ben, tu lui expliqueras ça le jour où il va nous griller, dit-il tandis qu'il se relevait douloureusement. Ce soir-là, un des Dragons lui avait enfoncé un gourdin dans la cuisse, lui provoquant une douleur insupportable à froid.

-Ça va aller ?

-Ouais, ouais, Donnie va m'arranger ça en moins de deux.

Casey observa un instant sa partenaire de combat. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient couverts d'hématomes et d'égratignures en tous genres. La semaine dernière, elle avait même dû se rendre à l'hôpital pour des points de suture au niveau de l'épaule, ayant prit un coup de couteau par un jeune délinquant. Mais plus les semaines passaient, plus elle se renforçait. Elle cognait de plus en plus fort avec ses battes, certains Dragons repartaient salement amochés.

-Comment ça va, toi ? Demanda Casey, inquiet.

-Ça va, j'ai l'habitude maintenant, tu sais.

-Pourquoi tu portes cette combinaison ? Tu pourrais au moins porter quelque chose de plus long pour amortir les coups, comme un pantalon et une veste...

Mélody grimaça ironiquement.

-Tu veux que je ressorte mes petites moufles aussi ? Et que je ramène mon petit goûter ?

Casey fronça les sourcils, elle exagérait, elle détestait l'ironie, mais elle en revanche, elle avait le droit d'en user ?

-J'suis sérieux, Mélo.

La jeune femme roula des yeux, impuissante.

-Porter un pantalon me freinerait dans mes mouvements et je risque de mourir de chaud dans une veste !

-Essaye de temps en temps, tu vas finir par te bousiller à ce rythme-là.

Casey avait l'impression de parler à un enfant. C'était presque le cas, il était plus âgé que Mélody et il en avait la responsabilité. Mais jamais elle ne s'est plaint, jamais elle n'a refusé une mission, même prévenue à la dernière minute. Il lui faisait une confiance aveugle.

-Bon, on y retourne ! Décida Casey.

* * *

Les quatre frères assommaient les derniers voleurs. Ceux-ci essayaient en vain de braquer une banque. Après un dernier coup de poing bien placé de Raphael, Michelangelo rangea ses nunchakus à sa taille, fier. Le soudain silence fut interrompu par quelques hurlements, plusieurs rues plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Mikey.

-Ça venait de la rue là-bas ! Indiqua du doigt Donatello.

Les ninjas se précipitèrent sur les toits, discrètement. Ils furent stupéfaits de découvrir Casey encerclé par une bonne vingtaine de Dragons Pourpres, ainsi qu'un individu dans une espèce de combinaison noire. Le sang de Raphael se glaça.

« _Merde, Mélody !_ » jura-t-il intérieurement.

-Ça ressemble à une embuscade, on doit aller aider Casey !

-Attends un peu, le coupa Donatello, c'est qui cette personne en noire, avec ses battes de baseball ? C'est...une fille ? Le génie jeta un coup d'œil discret à Raphael, qui confirma ses craintes d'un signe de tête.

-Vous croyez qu'elle est avec les Dragons ? Questionna Michelangelo

Raphael serrait les dents, ils ne devaient surtout pas s'en prendre à Mélody.

-On élimine d'abord les Dragons, pour le reste, on verra après, décida Léonardo.

Sur ces mots, les quatre guerriers extirpèrent leurs armes, l'un après l'autre.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre 6! Ça y est, les deux justiciers masqués vont se faire griller pour de bon...Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai beaucoup galéré pour le prochain chapitre (ainsi que les autres que je dois encore retravailler). J'espère que la lecture vous a plu, je vous dis à dimanche pour la suite!_

 _Portez-vous bien!_

 _~ **Nifelheim**_


	7. Deux masques pour la justice

_Coucou chers lecteurs ! Bon alors, autant vous prévenir, ce chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres, m'a donné du fil à retordre! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et vous dis à tout à l'heure en bas de page !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7 : DEUX MASQUES POUR LA JUSTICE**

Mélody et Casey étaient dos-à dos, le regard perçant et attentif. Ces enfoirés de Dragons les avaient pris par surprise, ils tenaient à avoir leur revanche. L'un d'eux reluqua beaucoup trop avidement la jeune justicière, qui croisa ses battes d'acier, prête à se défendre. Mais Casey était celui qui allait le plus en baver, il chassait le Dragon depuis des années déjà, ils tenaient une bonne occasion de se défouler. L'attente du premier geste fut écourtée par un cri de guerre bien trop familier pour le joueur de hockey:

-COWABUNGAAA!

Une masse fulgurante au bandeau orange terrassa deux des hommes, brisant ainsi le cercle qui s'était formé autour des deux justiciers masqués.

-Qu'est-ce que...commença Mélody.

-C'est le moment, Mélo ! La prévint Casey.

Le joueur de hockey frappa tout d'abord dans la nuque d'un des assaillants, le clouant ainsi au sol, puis il cogna dans le poignet d'un autre, lui faisant lâcher son arme, avant de décocher un bon coup de crosse dans la mâchoire dans un violent craquement.

Après un troisième homme à terre, il eut quelques secondes de répit, profitant de l'occasion pour voir comment s'en sortait son équipière.

De son côté, Mélody peinait à se défendre, cinq hommes étaient réunis autour d'elle et bien qu'elle réussissait à parer quelques coups, elle en recevait d'autant plus. C'est folle de rage qu'elle élança ses battes dans les genoux de l'un d'eux dans un grognement hargneux, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre dans des cris poignants. Elle lui avait certainement brisé les rotules, mais peu importe, dans ces conditions, il ne fallait pas mesurer sa force.

Donatello et Michelangelo donnaient des coups gracieux et précis, visant le plus souvent l'estomac ou la tête, tandis que Léonardo et Raphael se montraient plus féroces dans leurs combats, n'hésitant pas à cogner de toutes leur force. Raphael avait envoyé un Dragon contre le mur, obligeant Mélody à se baisser pour éviter ce projectile humain. Le mutant au bandeau rouge lui fit signe de s'éclipser. L'humaine acquiesça de la tête avant de ranger ses battes dans le sac qu'elle portait sur le dos. Elle resserra l'ouverture avec l'aide des cordons avant de prendre les jambes à son cou. Mais cela n'avait pas échappé au leader, malheureusement.

-Hé ! Elle s'échappe ! Mikey, attrape-la !

-C'est comme si c'était fait ! Répondit le benjamin après un dernier coup de nunchaku sur la tête d'un des malfrats.

Il commença à poursuivre la silhouette masquée dans les étroites ruelles. La jeune fille courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, s'essoufflant plus vite que d'habitude avec la panique qui la submergeait, mais ce mutant était bien trop rapide. Michelangelo s'aidait des murs pour s'élancer et bondir.

-Viens là, toi !

Après avoir prit appui sur une benne à ordure, il bondit sur la justicière, qui eut juste le temps de réaliser une roulade maladroite en pleine course, dans un cri de surprise, évitant ainsi de justesse les bras musclés et potelés de Michelangelo. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la tortue mutante avant de reprendre son sprint déchaîné.

-Oh, tu va voir, toi ! Le ninja saisit son overboard et se précipita de nouveau sur la jeune fille, qui commençait sérieusement à s'épuiser.

Mais elle n'était pas disposée à se laisser attraper. Alors qu'elle arrivait à une bifurcation, elle eut le malheur de se faufiler dans une impasse.

Elle se retourna, un souffle bruyant soulevant sa poitrine derrière sa combinaison. Elle extirpa ses battes du sac et se mit en garde, prête à se défendre. Le mutant au bandeau orange se tenait face à elle, un sourire malin sur les lèvres.

-Hé hé, tu ne m'échapperas pas, petite polissonne ! Dit Michelangelo en saisissant ses nunchakus.

Après avoir repris un soupçon de respiration, elle parvint à articuler, tout en brandissant ses battes :

-Désolée, petit cœur, tu es peut-être mignon, mais si tu bouges pas d'ici dans les dix prochaines secondes, je te refais le portrait !

Mikey éclata d'un rire amusé qui vexa la jeune fille, avant de se mettre en garde avec un grand sourire.

-Viens jouer avec moi ! La taquina-t-il.

Froissée, Mélody se jeta sur le mutant, qui se décala pour éviter la batte d'acier qui s'abattait sur lui. La tortue au bandeau orange eut juste le temps de saisir le bras fin mais musclé de l'apprentie justicière pour lui arracher son arme des mains avant de l'envoyer quelques mètres plus loin.

-Hé ! Protesta-t-elle.

-Trop lente, ma p'tite banane flambée, il va falloir faire mieux que ça si tu veux venir à bout de Michelangelo, le roi du Kung Fu !

Hors d'elle, la jeune femme tenta d'abaisser sa deuxième batte, mais le ninja enroula la chaîne de son nunchaku autour de celle-ci avant de la projeter sur le mur en béton qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Mélody était à présent désarmée, et elle n'était pas très douée pour les combats au corps-à-corps.

Michelangelo tournait autour d'elle avec toujours autant d'entrain, ravi de pouvoir s'amuser un peu, et en profitait pour titiller la jeune fille.

-Alors, comme ça, tu me trouves mignon ?

Mélody ne prit qu'une fraction de seconde pour s'élancer de tout son poids sur le mutant réussissant ainsi à le faire chuter sur sa carapace décorée de graffitis colorés.

Le souffle haletant, elle plongea son regard de bronze dans celui de la tortue, son poing prêt à s'abattre sur le pauvre Michelangelo, qui explora les yeux d'une jolie nuance de marron et d'orange de la justicière. Mais après un moment d'hésitation, celle-ci ne put que renifler dans un sourire.

-Oui, très.

Elle se releva et se remit à courir à toutes jambes, laissant un Michelangelo déconcerté sur le sol. Mais alors que Mélody prenait la fuite, elle heurta quelque chose de dur. Donatello avait atterri pile au bon moment et elle tomba dans un bruit sourd, une exclamation de douleur s'échappant de sa bouche. Tant pis, elle allait faire demi-tour, mais c'était sans compter sur le mutant au bandeau orange qui les avaient rejoint...

-Hey, Donnie ! T'as fais la connaissance de ma petite copine ?

Donatello s'avança vers la jeune femme avant de la menacer de son Bô. Il put clairement lire de la déception dans le regard de la justicière.

-Laisse tes armes à terre et lèves-toi. Ordonna le génie de sa voix hésitante.

-Laissez-moi partir, Casey a besoin de moi ! Souffla Mélody, une douleur brûlante derrière son diaphragme à force d'être essoufflée.

Michelangelo jeta un regard abasourdi à Donatello.

-Tu connais Casey ? Questionna le benjamin.

-Alors, c'est bien toi, sa mystérieuse équipière ? Conclut finalement Donnie.

Mikey ne comprenait plus rien. Son frère connaissait cette fille ?

-Oups, je suis « démasquée », dit Mélody avec un sourire malin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Don ? Demanda Michelangelo en tournant ses yeux bleus vers son frère.

-On suit les instructions de Léo, Mikey, déclara Donatello.

-Si vous me touchez...commença la jeune fille, les dents serrées.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, ses poignets se retrouvaient fermement maintenus derrière son dos par des mains plus grandes que les siennes, à la texture froide et caoutchouteuse. Elle grogna de rage avant d'essayer de se débattre.

-Lâche-moi tout de suite ! Rugit-elle derrière son masque d'argent.

-Désolé ma p'tite banane flambée, je fais ce qu'on me dit de faire.

-Hé ben moi, je te dis de me lâcher !

-Euh, j'me corrige : je fais ce que mes frangins me disent de faire !

Après un court instant, Mélody aperçut trois autres ombres se diriger vers eux. Léonardo, Raphael et Casey. La jeune femme déglutit à la vue du leader. Le joueur de hockey lui avait déjà parlé de son caractère autoritaire. Il s'avança d'un pas sévère vers la jeune fille, la fusillant de son regard de glace. Il se stoppa net, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la justicière, à travers son masque inexpressif.

-C'est bon Mikey, tu peux la lâcher, elle n'ira plus bien loin, à présent.

La jeune humaine sentit l'étreinte se libérer de ses fins poignets.

-Présentes-toi.

Surprise, Mélody jeta un œil vers Casey, qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Elle soupira un grand coup avant de retirer son masque argenté. Michelangelo tressaillait sur place, à peine avait-il rencontré la justicière qu'il l'aimait déjà beaucoup, voir son visage était important pour lui. Alors que le masque effleurait les longs cheveux noirs de la jeune fille, soigneusement attachés en queue-de-cheval, le benjamin esquissa un grand sourire. Elle avait une fine peau maladivement blanche, des cernes d'un bleu nuit qui soutenaient son regard de bronze, ainsi qu'un petit nez en trompette. Il la trouvait particulièrement craquante, avec son sale caractère. Raphael, lui, se donnait du mal pour ne pas charrier l'apprentie justicière, il aurait voulu lui sortir une réplique telle que : « J'comprends mieux pourquoi tu portes un masque ! ». Léonardo et Donatello, quand à eux, étaient alarmés. Cette fille était tellement jeune. Après avoir regardé chacun de ses interlocuteurs dans les yeux, elle répondit à la question du leader.

-Mélody Bloom.

Léonardo se rapprocha d'un seul et unique pas avant de s'abaisser à la hauteur de l'humaine.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

Alors que la jeune fille soupirait, elle remarqua un tatouage sur le bras du mutant au bandeau bleu. Étonnant pour une tortue...

-Quel-âge-as-tu ? Répéta Léonardo en articulant, la sortant de ses pensées.

-18 ans.

Le leader ferma ses yeux bleus, effarés. 18 ans. Il rouvrit ses yeux avant de les plisser de mécontentement.

-Pourquoi étais-tu avec Casey ce soir ?

-J'admire son travail, répondit simplement la jeune fille. Il risque sa vie pour en sauver des dizaines d'autres chaque nuit et quand il m'a annoncé qu'il aurait bien besoin d'un bras droit, j'ai décidé de bosser avec lui.

Léonardo renfrogna son visage avant de se tourner vers le joueur de hockey.

-Dis-moi que c'est une blague ! Tu...tu mets en danger la vie de cette fille pour...

Mélody serra les poings, furieuse.

-Il ne met personne en danger ! C'est moi, et moi seule qui ai pris cette décision !

À ce moment précis, la jeune fille se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire lorsqu'elle vit le leader se rapprocher brusquement d'elle, une lueur menaçante dans le regard.

-Si la décision vient de toi, alors tu es plus bête que je ne le pensais !

Mélody fronça les sourcils. Elle voulait tellement l'insulter pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais dans certaines situations, mieux vaut se taire.

Le leader ne quittait pas les yeux bruns de l'humaine, qui le défiait du regard. Elle était tellement intimidée par la stature de son interlocuteur qu'elle n'osait même plus ouvrir la bouche.

Voyant que la jeune fille n'avait pas son mot à dire, Léonardo se tourna vers Casey avant de l'attraper férocement par le bras et l'emmener à l'écart.

-Expliques-toi immédiatement, Casey ! Gronda le leader, son regard électrique transperçant celui du justicier.

-Mélody a déjà expliqué l'essentiel. J'avais besoin d'aide, et elle voulait m'aider.

Face à cette réponse indifférente, le leader serra les poings, furieux.

-Tu me déçois, Jones. Cette fille a à peine atteint la majorité ! Tu te rends compte que tu en es responsable ?

Le justicier eut un pincement au cœur. Léonardo avait raison. Le fait qu'il ait recruté une équipière faisait de lui son responsable.

-Dans ce cas, je veillerais sur elle et la protégerais ! Assura Casey.

-Ah oui ? Dit le leader, et comment est-ce que tu comptes faire étant donné que tu n'arrives même pas à te protéger toi-même !

Touché. Casey ne répondit pas, il baissait la tête, pensif.

Tandis que le mutant et l'humain étaient en pleine confrontation, Mélody regardait d'un œil inquiet son équipier se faire sermonner.

-Tu me désoles beaucoup, Casey. Nous t'avons proposé notre aide, nous t'avons tendu la main, et toi, tu préfères choisir une pauvre citoyenne inexpérimentée pour risquer sa vie ?

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Il avait dit « inexpérimentée » ?

-Viens un peu par là, tu vas voir si je suis inexpérimentée espèce de...

Elle se coupa net. Léonardo avait tourné si brusquement la tête que la jeune fille en tressaillit. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle ouvre sa grande bouche ! Il s'avança de quelques pas avant de se retourner sur le joueur de hockey.

-Tu vois ? Vous laissez la colère vous dominer, et c'est pour ça que ça ne peut pas marcher !

Se sentant concerné par les mots qu'avaient prononcés Léonardo, Raphael émit un grognement agacé. Mais étant donné la situation, il valait mieux qu'il se taise et qu'il laisse le statut de son aîné opérer, pour une fois.

Donatello, lui, serrait nerveusement son Bô il avait peur qu'une dispute éclate, et si les deux justiciers devaient s'en mêler, ce serait un carnage.

-En tout cas, ça marche très bien, pour l'instant ! Rétorqua Mélody.

-Ah oui ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'il y a peine cinq minutes, on vous a tiré d'une sale affaire ?

La jeune fille soutenait le regard myosotis du leader. Elle devait l'admettre, il n'avait pas tort.

-Où-est-ce que tu veux en venir, Léonardo ? Demanda finalement Casey, redoutant la réponse du mutant.

Il plissa ses yeux bleus avant de sortir sèchement :

-Tu vois très bien où je veux en venir, Casey Jones !

Puis il se tourna vers la justicière.

-Enchanté d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Mélody, dit-il d'une voix abrupte. Maintenant, rentre chez toi. Et ne parle à personne de ce que tu as vu. Si tu l'ouvres, on te retrouve.

Léonardo lança un dernier regard désapprobateur envers Casey.

-On bouge, les gars, annonça Léo.

Casey se rapprocha de la jeune femme, intrigué, regardant ses amis à carapace ranger leurs armes et gravir l'immeuble avec grâce. Michelangelo se tourna, regardant une dernière fois la jeune justicière, avant de lui adresser de grands signes de la main.

-On se voit plus tard, ma p'tite banane flambée ! Tenta-t-il de chuchoter.

-N'y pense même pas, Mikey ! Le blâma Donatello avant de le tirer par la carapace.

-Pff, répondit Mélody, indifférente, les bras croisés.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel les partenaires n'entendaient que les sirènes de police. La justicière fut la première à prendre la parole.

-Bon, ben, ça s'est plutôt bien passé, finalement. Ta tête est toujours sur tes épaules.

Casey approuva, rangeant sa crosse ensanglantée dans son sac. Léonardo avait entièrement raison. Il jeta un regard attristé envers sa camarade, qui devina immédiatement ses intentions.

-N'y pense pas, Jones. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Fin de la discussion.

Le joueur de hockey étira ses fines lèvres en un sourire reconnaissant. Ce petit bout de femme était vraiment buté.

-Ouais, mais si on veut continuer nos rondes, on a intérêt à faire gaffe...

Jones jeta un regard à son acolyte, un sourire hébété sur les lèvres. Ils étaient en danger à présent, le gang des Dragons Pourpres pouvait les attaquer à tout instant.

-Allez Bloom, c'est l'heure de rentrer.

Il donna une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule de Mélody avant de gravir l'échelle menant aux toits.

* * *

Au repaire, la famille ninja s'était réunie dans le salon. Les quatre frères s'étaient confortablement installés sur les coussins colorés autour de leur maître. Ils avaient averti leur père de leur rencontre surprenante.

-J'ai tenté en vain de les raisonner, Sensei, expliqua Léonardo, mais je doute qu'ils jettent les armes...ce sont de vraies têtes de mule.

-Surtout la fille, grogna Raphael.

Le reste de la famille se tourna vers lui. Il serra les dents. Mais quel idiot !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Lui demanda Léonardo, suspicieux.

Rapahel croisait les bras, tandis que Donatello déglutissait. Lui aussi était au courant de la rencontre entre les deux têtes brûlées.

-Tu veux dire que...tu l'avais déjà rencontré avant ? S'époumona Michelangelo, outré que son propre frère lui dissimule l'existence d'une fille aussi intéressante.

Donatello prit son courage à deux mains avant de balbutier maladroitement :

-En fait...il se trouve que...que j'étais moi-même au courant de l'existence de cette jeune fille...

Splinter, Léonardo et Michelangelo se figèrent, stupéfaits.

-Vous...vous étiez au courant et vous ne m'avez rien dit ! Tonna le leader.

-Casey m'a fait jurer de la boucler, se justifia Raphael.

-Mélody Bloom, murmura Splinter, mettant fin à la dispute. Nous voilà face à une drôle de situation...

-Casey a besoin de cette fille, déclara Raphael. Vous le connaissez, c'est soit il continue seul, soit il a une partenaire. Quoi qu'il arrive, il n'arrêtera jamais son boulot de « gardien de la nuit ».

-Mais il met la vie de cette fille en danger, Raph !

-Et alors ? Elle est d'accord pour ça, non ? Et croyez-moi, il va en falloir beaucoup pour mettre cette bécasse K.O.

-Ah, ça sent la défaite dans tes paroles, frangin ! Intervint Mikey, un sourire moqueur au bord des lèvres.

-Dans tes rêves, elle a beau être hargneuse au combat, elle n'aura jamais le niveau face à moi. Non, je l'ai vu se battre, elle frappe là où ça fait mal, et c'est pour ça qu'elle peut s'en sortir. On devrait lui laisser une chance.

Splinter soupira. Que faire ? Casey était leur ami depuis des années, plus d'une fois il avait tiré d'affaire ses fils lors de leurs périlleuses missions. Ils devaient lui faire confiance. S'il jugeait bon d'avoir un allié, alors tel devait être son désir. Et s'il faisait entièrement confiance à cette fille, alors eux aussi.

-Amenez-la moi. Décida Splinter.

-Quoi ? Fit Léonardo, confus.

-Je dois avoir une petite discussion avec nos deux justiciers.

-Vous...vous voulez rencontrer Mélody ? Fit Donatello sans y croire.

-Je vous l'ai toujours dit mes fils : « les amis de mes amis, sont mes amis ».

Raphael se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention de son Maître.

-Vous savez, Sensei, cette fille est légèrement agressive, vous risquez d'être surpris...

-Je m'y attends, Raphael. Je m'y attends.

Michelangelo fut surpris de la réaction de son frère cadet. Il gardait un bon souvenir de la rencontre avec la jeune justicière. Bon ok, elle est un peu rude, mais de là à dire qu'elle est agressive...d'un autre côté, il ne l'avait vue qu'une seule fois...

-C'est votre dernier mot, Sensei ? Questionna Léonardo.

-Je veux voir cette jeune fille. Je saurais vous dire si elle est fiable ou si elle ne l'est pas.

-Elle ne voudra jamais nous suivre. Devina Donatello.

-Laissez-moi faire, j'ai un bon feeling avec elle ! Intervint Mikey avec un sourire confiant.

-T'as rien du tout avec elle, grommela Raphael, elle est juste assez intelligente pour pas s'en prendre à des mutants de deux mètres de haut!

-Si elle ne veut pas nous suivre, alors nous allons l'y obliger, poursuivit Léonardo.

-Les gars, on ne va quand même pas l'amener de force ? Essaya de les raisonner Donatello.

-On peut tenter de lui demander gentiment, proposa Raphael, mais elle va nous envoyer balader, c'est certain.

Il y eut un échange de regards entre les quatre frères.

-On tente le coup, conclut le leader, si elle nous oblige à employer la manière forte, alors on le fera.

* * *

 _Je tiens à remercier Shakyla pour son aide précieuse en ce qui concerne la discussion entre Léonardo, Casey et Mélody, car je restais bloqué sur le dialogue, alors un grand merci à toi !_

 _Ainsi s'achève le chapitre 7 ! Je l'ai retravaillé au beau milieu de la nuit, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil...n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi, alors ne soyez pas timides, vos impressions me motiveront et m'aideront à avancer ! Et croyez-moi, je vais en avoir besoin, de motivation, car les prochains chapitres me donnent du fil à retordre, ils résistent à mon imagination. C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas vous promettre le chapitre 8 pour jeudi (on ne sait jamais, mais je préfère vous prévenir), je dois encore le retravailler. Eh oui, malgré que j'aie gardé plusieurs chapitres d'avance avant la publication de cette fic, me voilà bloquée !_

 _Voilà, sur ces mots, je vous laisse et vous dis à bientôt j'espère, pour le chapitre 8, je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour qu'il soit publié dès ce week-end ! Parole de Nif' ! (Oui je sais, j'en fais trop, mais je n'aime pas avoir trop d'écarts entre la publication des chapitres haha)._

 _Portez-vous bien !_

~ ** _Nifelheim_**


	8. De gré ou de force

_Hey, bonjour! Me voilà de retour pour le chapitre 8! Pour ne rien vous cacher, j'ai eu un mal de chien à écrire ces deux prochains chapitres, autant vous dire que j'y ai passé du temps, jusqu'à l'écœurement le plus total. Donc voilà, j'espère que le résultat final rend bien, je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis sur ce huitième chapitre, pour commencer !_

 _Allez, bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8 : DE GRÉ OU DE FORCE**

 _Quelque part, dans un entrepôt désaffecté de Brooklyn._

Un grand guerrier chinois à la chevelure blonde et tressée se tenait droit, les mains derrière le dos. Il admirait le butin récolté par ses hommes. De nombreuses pièces électroniques mélangées à divers accessoires, tels que des téléphones portables, des montres ou encore des ordinateurs trônaient dans une caisse en bois, face aux yeux noirs de Hun, observant avec intérêt les débris cybernétiques. Un homme à la peau noire, dévorait avidement au travers de ses lunettes les différentes machines, caressant sa barbe naissante qui entourait sa mâchoire carrée. Hun se tourna vers le scientifique, les sourcils froncés, la voix anormalement grave, presque surnaturelle.

-Voilà plusieurs semaines que vous travaillez sur ce projet, Stockman. Chaque jour, mes hommes vous apportent ce dont vous avez besoin. Alors je n'aurais qu'une seule question à vous poser.

Le redoutable guerrier s'avança d'un pas lourd et menaçant vers l'inventeur à la peau sombre et aux cheveux courts et bouclés.

-Où en êtes-vous ?

Baxter Stockman soutenait le regard brumeux de son interlocuteur. Malgré sa corpulence hors-normes et ses muscles parfaitement dessinés, le scientifique gardait son sang-froid. À aucun moment il ne se laissait intimider. Cela mettrait fin à sa crédibilité.

-Il me manque encore quelques composants que je trouverais sans aucun doute dans cette caisse. Un micro-processeur, un disque dur ainsi qu'une mémoire vive, appelée aussi RAM, entre autres choses beaucoup moins importantes.

Hun scrutait les yeux porcins de l'inventeur. Il ne comprenait définitivement rien à son charabia de scientifique, et il en avait assez d'attendre. Il saisit l'ingénieur par le col de sa chemise avant de déclarer, furieux :

-Je veux voir du concret, Stockman, assez de bla bla ! Montrez-moi votre projet, maintenant !

L'afro-américain ne put davantage cacher son inquiétude. Ce geste brutal et inattendu lui avait valu un visage tordu par la peur.

-Très bien, céda le scientifique. Je présume qu'en vue de l'avancement de mon invention, je peux dès à présent me permettre de vous montrer ma création. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Le guerrier emboîta le pas de l'inventeur, satisfait. Stockman activa un interrupteur qui eut pour effet de lever un rideau de fer, derrière lequel se trouvait l'atelier du scientifique. Hun en eut presque le souffle coupé. Un robot inachevé de taille anormalement grande dominait le centre de la pièce. Ses yeux s'étiraient discrètement, cachant sa soudaine appréhension.

-Je vous présente le projet _Next Machine_. Il s'agit d'un robot de combat d'une hauteur de deux mètres dix.

Stupéfait, le combattant chinois se rapprocha de la monstrueuse machine faite de tôles et d'un alliage de métaux surprenant. Il possédait une tête de forme ovale, dont la face était recouverte d'un écran noir parfaitement modelé. L'arrière du crâne était principalement composé de fils électriques divers qui pendaient sur les épaules massives du robot. Pour le reste du corps, c'était un mélange incompréhensible de métaux et de circuits. Constatant la mine confuse du redoutable Maître, le scientifique s'éclaircit la gorge afin de fournir des explications plus détaillées.

-Je me suis aidé d'un casque de moto pour sculpter le visage. La visière a juste été remplacée par un écran d'ordinateur, où apparaîtront les tâches à exécuter. Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, il n'est pas encore tout à fait au point. Il me manque une chose importante : le micro-processeur.

Hun tourna son regard sépulcral vers l'inventeur, l'incitant à poursuivre.

-Le micro-processeur est le cerveau de la machine. Il intervient dans toutes les opérations et détermine la rapidité d'exécution des tâches. C'est la pièce maîtresse. Le disque dur stockera de manière continue les informations, contrairement à la mémoire vive, qui stockera et retransmettra les informations de manière aléatoire. Ces trois pièces clôtureront cette invention.

Le guerrier dévisagea l'immense robot qui lui faisait face. Il n'était pas vraiment friand de technologies, tout cela le dépassait grandement. Il avait du mal à croire que ce tas de ferraille serait capable de venir à bout de leurs ennemis.

-Quand sera-t-il prêt ? Demanda sèchement Hun.

-Il me faudrait une grosse semaine pour pouvoir le peaufiner et deux ou trois jours pour m'essayer à quelques tests de fiabilité.

-On ne peut plus attendre, Stockman. Ces justiciers nous ridiculisent. Grand nombre de mes hommes reviennent inaptes au combat ! Une bonne trentaine sont condamnés à manger avec une paille pour le restant de leur vie ! Sans compter ceux qui ont étés tués ! Et dois-je vous rappeler qu'ils se sont alliés aux monstres à carapace?

Le scientifique soupira, pour le plus grand agacement du guerrier.

-Je sais, je comprends la situation, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre le _Next Machine_ en circulation tant que je ne suis pas certain de ses capacités. S'il venait à disjoncter durant un combat, ce serait un carnage.

Hun grogna de mécontentement avant de tourner les talons.

-Vous avez huit jours. Pas un de plus. Ce cinglé au masque de hockey et la briseuse de mâchoires qui lui sert d'équipière doivent payer.

L'inventeur regarda s'éloigner la montagne surnaturelle qu'était Hun, sa tresse se balançant au rythme de ses pas impatients.

* * *

Mélody était mollement accoudée au comptoir du _Blue Bottle._ Il n'y avait pas eu grand monde, en ce jour de pluie. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre: il lui restait deux heures de service. La jeune serveuse soupira, le temps passait à une lenteur phénoménale. De plus, ce gros crétin de Troy lui servait de collègue aujourd'hui. Feignant, bête et méchant. Le combo parfait.

La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux quatre mutants qu'étaient les amis de Casey. Elle avait vraiment eu chaud. Pour être honnête, elle s'attendait plus à ce que ça se finisse mal avec un sale caractère comme le sien. Elle repensa à la tortue au bandeau orange, qu'elle trouvait particulièrement craquant avec ses joues rebondies et ses grands yeux bleus, ce qui l'agaçait énormément, elle pouvait facilement être déstabilisée avec un adversaire pareil. La preuve, la veille, elle n'avait même pas essayé de lui coller une raclée, elle avait préféré prendre la fuite. « Ce gars est une arme redoutable à lui tout seul », pensa-t-elle avec amusement. Et ce mutant avec son bandeau violet et ses lunettes ? Il avait l'air particulièrement inoffensif, mais loin d'être stupide. Léonardo était le seul qui l'intimidait réellement. Il était froid et imposant. Bien que Raphael était musclé, elle ne le redoutait pas spécialement, au contraire, elle le trouvait drôle, une vraie bombe à retardement, même elle était plus patiente que ça...

-Oh, Bloom, j'te parle !

L'agaçante voix de son collègue aux cheveux roux l'interpella.

-Je t'ai demandé si tu avais nettoyé la table 4 ?

-Non. C'était ta table, pas la mienne.

Mélody sentait le regard perçant de son collègue dans son dos. Elle s'en fichait. Depuis qu'elle travaillait ici, il tentait en vain de se servir d'elle comme bouc émissaire ou femme de ménage, mais il n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il avait aucune chance. Sûrement parce que la jeune serveuse ne lui avait jamais appris les bonnes manière à sa façon... Alors qu'elle jetait un œil à la télévision, elle sentit un tissu frôler son dos. Non...il n'avait pas fait ça?

-Tu me prends ce torchon et tu vas me nettoyer la table 4, Bloom.

Si, il l'avait fait. Il avait osé lui balancer le chiffon miteux dans le dos. Et il allait le regretter. Mélody se retourna dans un rire sardonique avant de s'abaisser pour ramasser le tissu.

-Bien, il y a du progrès, railla le rouquin.

Lorsque la jeune femme arriva à sa hauteur, elle lui jeta un regard brûlant de haine.

-Ouvre la bouche, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix froide et sans appel.

Troy se retint à grande peine d'éclater de rire.

-Si j 'étais toi, j'me...

La jeune serveuse profita de cette occasion pour enfoncer le torchon humide dans la gorge de son impétueux collègue avant de l'attraper par la nuque et lui fracasser violemment le nez contre le comptoir, le souillant de quelques gouttes de sang. Le malheureux se tint le nez, les yeux mouillés, tandis que Mélody relevait sa tête à sa hauteur.

-Plus jamais tu me fais ce coup-là, compris ? Et si jamais tu avais l'intention de parler de ce petit incident au boss, sache que notre charmante collègue Maria est prête à te cafter pour harcèlement moral, donc si j'étais toi, je la bouclerais et je nous traiterais comme des semblables et non des esclaves, poil de carotte !

Interloqué par la douleur et les paroles cinglantes de sa collègue, Troy gémit un « oui » quasi inaudible avant de s'éclipser aux toilettes afin de nettoyer son visage humidifié par le sang et les larmes. Mélody saisit une serviette en papier dans le but d'essuyer les quelques gouttes qui trônaient fièrement sur le comptoir et la jeta furieusement dans la poubelle.

* * *

Casey s'était lourdement endormi dans son canapé émietté, la télé allumée. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il tomba en plein milieu des infos.

 _« Ici April O'Neil en direct de Manhattan, depuis plusieurs jours, les Dragons Pourpres attaquent en groupes, les victimes se retrouvant parfois à 1 contre 20. Pourquoi ce changement de comportement soudain ? Plusieurs victimes interrogées pensent que le « fanatique de l'autodéfense » les effraies. Une jeune femme affirme même avoir vu, non pas un, mais deux justiciers masqués défendre un jeune homme contre le gang des Dragons Pourpres._

Casey arrêta là, il en avait assez entendu. Ça y est, les Dragons Pourpres commençaient à se manifester. Lui et Mélody n'allaient pas tarder à avoir des problèmes. Mais il ne les laisserait pas faire, il allait couvrir la jeune fille coûte que coûte. Comme lui a fait remarquer Léonardo, il était responsable de la jeune fille. Voyant qu'il allait bientôt être 22 h, il se hâta de saisir son masque ainsi que son sac pour se précipiter sur le toit de Mélody afin d'effectuer leur ronde journalière.

La justicière faisait les cent pas, serrant âprement ses battes d'acier. Casey avait au moins dix minutes de retard, et elle espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé après ce qu'elle avait entendu aux infos...Un bruit la fit se retourner brutalement, brandissant ses armes, prête à se défendre. Mais lorsqu'elle tomba nez à museau avec la tortue au bandeau orange, elle abaissa ses battes, surprise.

-Encore toi ? Souffla-t-elle, sidérée.

Michelangelo croisa les bras, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Salut ma p'tite banane flambée, j't'ai manqué ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-J't'avais dit qu'on allait se revoir ! Dit-il simplement avec un clin d'œil.

-T'es vraiment mauvais dragueur, Mikey ! L'interpella une voix grave que la jeune femme identifia très vite.

Raphael atterrit dans un bruit sourd auprès de son petit frère, suivi d'un deuxième impact provenant de derrière son dos qui la fit sursauter. Léonardo et Donatello venaient de bondir du haut d'un toit, atterrissant dans un vrombissement sonore.

Mélody se tourna vers Raphael, mécontente, brandissant une batte devant son nez.

-Vous me tendez une embuscade ou quoi ?

Le mutant repoussa sèchement celle-ci de la main.

-Évite de me coller tes affaires pleines de sang sous mon nez, s'il te plaît ! Maugréa-t-il.

-Je vois que tu ne m'a pas écouté, fit Léonardo sans grande surprise, s'avançant de quelques pas vers la jeune fille.

-Casey a besoin de moi. Je ne l'abandonnerais pas, vous ne pouvez pas m'y obliger !

Le leader soupira. Il ne savait pas si c'était de la loyauté ou bien de la folie. Mais il ne devait pas oublier leur mission.

-Mélody, poursuivit Léonardo, on voudrait que tu nous suives sans faire d'histoires, s'il te plaît.

-Vous suivre ? Répéta la jeune fille, sceptique. Pour aller où ?

-On veut juste t'emmener voir notre Maître, intervint prudemment Donatello, il n'y en a pas pour longtemps, promis !

La jeune justicière balaya le sol, indécise. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de faire aussi facilement confiance aux gens, surtout pas à des tortues mutantes mesurant près de deux mètres de haut et dangereusement armées. Elle se mit à balancer nerveusement sa batte avant de se mordre sa lèvre inférieure derrière son masque.

-Non, désolée, on ne se connaît pas je veux pas prendre de risques.

Cette phrase eut le don de faire perdre le peu de patience que Raphael avait.

-On t'a pas demandé ton avis j'te signale ! Tu viens avec nous, de gré ou de force !

Donatello se frappa le front du plat de sa main. Quel manque de tact...

-Ah ouais ? Fit Mélody d'une voix menaçante, crispant ses mains sur ses armes. Eh bien je pense que ce sera de force !

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel on ne pouvait qu'entendre le râle agressif de Raphael, ainsi que le bruit fourni par les mitaines de la jeune fille se resserrant sur ses battes de baseball.

-Très bien, vociféra sèchement le mutant.

D'un coup de bras musclé, il repoussa violemment la jeune fille, dont l'épaule et les côtes percutèrent le sol bétonné du toit. La tortue au bandeau rouge plaça un genou dans le bas du dos de la jeune fille afin de l'immobiliser, la faisant gémir de douleur.

Choqué par le geste brutal de son frère cadet, Léonardo s'insurgea.

-Doucement, Raph, tu vas la blesser !

Agacé et irrité, Raphael leva son regard ambré vers les yeux azur du leader.

-Tu veux l'faire à ma place ?

Mélody profita de cette occasion pour ramper afin de se dégager de la montagne de muscles et d'écailles et se releva aussi vite qu'elle put.

-Elle prend la fuite ! Paniqua Léonardo.

Fort heureusement pour eux, Michelangelo se jeta à temps sur la jeune fille, lui faisant une fois de plus percuter le sol, son menton cognant violemment sur le béton par la dureté du choc.

-J'te tiens ! Fit victorieusement Michelangelo. Raph, la corde !

Rapahel lança les liens vers le benjamin, qu'il saisit au vol, avant de les resserrer solidement autour de ses fins poignets.

-ARRÊTEZ ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ! Hurla-t-elle de rage.

Elle sentit les liens se resserrer, lui arrachant une grimace au passage.

-Tiens-toi tranquille, fit le leader d'une voix neutre, les bras croisés, on ne te fera aucun mal.

-Désolé, petite demoiselle grincheuse, je ne fais qu'exécuter les ordres ! Si ça ne tenait qu'a moi, je t'aurais emmené au repaire en calèche, tu sais, lui assura Michelangelo.

La jeune femme émit un grognement mécontent.

-On t'a laissé le choix, j'te rappelle ! Maugréa Raphael avant de relever la justicière par le col de sa combinaison. De gré ou de force.

Mélody ne put que le foudroyer d'un regard acide avant que son visage ne soit recouvert d'un sac en tissu, lui obstruant ainsi la vue.

* * *

Casey arrivait enfin à l'immeuble de son équipière, mais elle n'était pas là. Il avait au moins vingt minutes de retard, elle n'a quand même pas commencé la ronde sans lui ? Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'imaginer le pire des scénarios, son téléphone se mit à vibrer. C'était Raphael. Sans plus attendre, il décrocha.

-Raph ?

- _Ta copine est au repaire. Grouille._

Casey jura intérieurement. Pourquoi était-elle allée là-bas ? À moins que...

-Oh, non, les mecs ! Vous avez pas fait ça ?

Le joueur de hockey rangea précipitamment son portable dans l'une de ses poches avant de se ruer au repaire. Pourquoi l'avaient-elle emmenée ?

Lorsque Raphael retirait le sac de tissu qui recouvrait la tête de la jeune fille, celle-ci fut totalement désorientée. Elle se retrouvait...dans une salle immense de forme hexagonale, dont les parois étaient faites de béton et d'acier. Elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout, elle avait été emmené de force, pour elle, c'était une preuve de faiblesse. De plus, elle n'était pas du tout rassurée dans cet endroit, elle ne savait pas où elle était et l'air humide la comprimait. Que lui voulaient ces mutants, à la fin !

Au moment où Mélody aperçut le vieux rat se lever de son coussin pour se préparer aux présentation, sa tête se mit à lui tourner à une vitesse affolante. Non, ce n'était pas possible...elle était préparée au physique peu commun des tortues mutantes, mais là, le rat géant...c'était trop pour elle, qui avait la phobie des rongeurs.

-Bonjour, mon enfant.

À cet instant, la jeune fille ressentit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant: des bouffées de chaleurs, faisant rougir ses joues pâles, des tremblements incontrôlables alors que Splinter se rapprochait, sa gorge nouée par l'angoisse à tel point qu'elle ne parvenait même pas à crier, mais tout juste à couiner, tandis que sa vue se brouillait et...le noir complet. La jeune femme venait de tourner de l'œil.

Les quatre frères regardaient le corps évanoui de la jeune justicière, ponctuant le soudain silence par des clignements d'yeux.

-J'crois qu'elle est pas bien, devina Michelangelo.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre 8, je m'excuse encore pour le petit retard. Alors voyons un peu tout ça ensemble. J'ai donc intégré Baxter Stockman à ma fic, qui tient plus de la série de 2003 que de 2012 (je le trouve particulièrement trouillard dans la série de 2012, il ne colle pas à l'image que je voudrais qu'il donne de lui). Sinon, le chapitre 9 est déjà écrit, reste plus qu'à l'améliorer et modifier quelques phrases par-ci, par-là. Je pense que je pourrais le publier d'ici mercredi ou vendredi_ _prochain._

 _Voilà, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce huitième chapitre, j'espère que vous prenez plaisir à lire cette fic qui me donne parfois du fil à retordre, mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime après tout: elle me résiste mais je finis toujours par remporter la manche! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 9!_

 _Portez-vous bien,_

 ** _~Nifelheim_**


	9. Face to face

_Hey, salut ! Voilà mon chapitre 9. Après la brillante remarque de Mikey sur le fait que la jeune Mélody n'était pas très en forme, voyons comment elle va s'en sortir face à Splinter !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9: FACE TO FACE**

En voyant le corps inanimé qui lui faisait face, Splinter soupira de désappointement, les yeux baissés. Avoir une discussion avec cette jeune fille n'allait pas être de tout repos...

-Emmenez-la à la salle d'acupuncture, le temps qu'elle retrouve ses esprits.

Michelangelo et Raphael saisirent Mélody par les bras et les jambes avant de la déposer sur le lit miteux de la salle de soins.

-On devrait peut-être lui enlever son masque, vous ne croyez pas ? Demanda timidement Donatello.

-Certainement pas, s'amusa Raphael, cette fille a une tête à faire pâlir les morts-vivants.

-Cette fille, elle a un nom ! Rappela Michelangelo : Mélody, ou petite banane flambée pour les intimes !

Le mutant au bandeau rouge frappa l'arrière du crâne du benjamin dans un grognement désapprobateur.

-Espèce de crétin !

Donatello observait attentivement le corps inconscient de la jeune fille. Il posa les yeux sur ses solides protège-genoux cabossés et éraflés, puis sur le couteau qu'elle portait au niveau de la taille.

-Elle est plutôt bien équipée, fit remarquer le génie.

-Je pense qu'on devrait lui retirer son masque, ses protections ainsi que son couteau, proposa raisonnablement Léonardo.

-Ouais, 'vaut mieux qu'elle ne possède aucun objet dangereux à sa disposition quand elle se réveillera, poursuivit Raphael.

Cependant, personne n'osait s'approcher d'elle, de peur qu'elle ne reprenne conscience d'un coup. Il y eut un silence gêné pendant quelques secondes.

-Donnie, vas-y, décida Léonardo.

-Pourquoi moi ? S'offensa celui-ci.

-Parce que c'est toi le plus intelligent, répondit Raphael, taquin.

-Oui, quand ça vous arrange !

Donatello grommela avant de déglutir difficilement. Précautionneusement, Il souleva le visage artificiel en prenant soin de ne pas tirer sur les cheveux de la jeune fille, dévoilant un bel hématome se formant sur le menton. Il déposa précautionneusement le masque sur le chariot, puis, il tira sur les scratchs qui maintenaient ses protèges-genoux, tout en ne quittant pas des yeux la jeune femme, avant de retirer délicatement les protections. Il souffla, soulagé: il avait fait le plus dur. Il jeta un œil sur le couteau fixé à la ceinture de la jeune justicière. Le visage fixe, les yeux exorbités par la peur, il amena sa main verte sur le support avant de tirer sur le bouton qui maintenait le poignard pour l'extirper avec prudence, tenant ainsi la petite arme affûtée du bout de ses trois doigts, soupirant de soulagement.

-LES MECS !

Donatello sursauta dans un cri aigu, laissant tomber le couteau sur le sol dans un tintement métallique. Exacerbé et le cœur battant à toute allure, le génie se tourna vers cet éclat de voix. Casey se trouvait face à eux, son masque relevé sur la tête et il était furieux.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête, bon sang ! Beugla-t-il.

Léonardo, pas intimidé le moins du monde, s'avança vers leur ami avant de déclarer d'une voix raisonnable :

-Calme-toi, Casey, maître Splinter voulait juste lui poser quelques questions.

Le joueur de hockey posa les yeux sur sa coéquipière, atterré.

-Vous ne lui avez quand même pas présenté Splinter ?

-On vient de te dire que si, espèce d'abruti ! Pesta Raphael.

Casey se massa nerveusement les tempes, dépité.

-Sérieux, les gars, Mélody a une peur bleue des rongeurs !

Il y eut un grand silence pendant lequel les tortues gardaient un visage fixe, les yeux agrandis par la surprise, avant d'éclater d'un grand rire sonore.

-Non, Casey, tu nous charries, là ! Dit Donatello entre deux rires.

-Ben quoi, Raph a bien peur des cafards ! Rétorqua froidement Jones.

Le concerné s'arrêta soudainement de rire, le regard menaçant.

-Oh, toi tu...

-Raphael ! S'imposa une voix grave et autoritaire.

Splinter se tenait au pas de la porte, le regard sévère.

-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, laissez-la récupérer, je l'interrogerais en temps voulu.

-Sensei, je ne sais pas si vous avez entendu ce qu'à dit Casey...commença Raphael.

-Oui, j'ai entendu. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que notre invitée se sente le plus à l'aise possible, en attendant, Casey, veille sur elle, et préviens-nous si elle reprend ses esprits, ordonna-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Les quatre frères soupirèrent avant de quitter eux aussi la salle d'acupuncture, peu rassurés.

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Mélody avait perdu connaissance, et elle ne revenait toujours pas à elle. Le justicier avait appuyé son menton sur la paume de sa main, las et fatigué. Michelangelo passa la tête par l'ouverture, inquiet.

-Euh, Casey ? On t'a gardé un bout de pizza, vas-y si tu veux, je vais prendre le relais.

Ravi de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes et remplir son estomac, le justicier se leva de la chaise, le dos endolori.

-Ok, Mikey. Fais attention, elle risque de péter un câble à son réveil et de cogner sur tout ce qui bouge.

Le benjamin ria nerveusement.

-Ah, Casey, quel blagueur, hein ?

Pour toute réponse, le joueur de hockey adressa un sourire narquois au mutant au bandeau orange, qui prit place sur le tabouret, anxieux. Au départ, il avait juste croisé les bras et attendu que le temps passe. Il jetait parfois un œil sur le visage blafard de la jeune fille. Elle semblait tellement agressive, et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser le contraire. Elle aurait très bien pu le marteler de coups l'autre soir, si elle le voulait. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Il repensa aux sages paroles de son cadet : «[...] _elle est juste assez intelligente pour pas s'en prendre à des mutants de deux mètres de haut_! ». Michelangelo sourit. Il y avait sûrement une part de vérité dans ses propos, mais le benjamin ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que derrière ce visage froid et impassible se cachait un petit cœur à la guimauve...Il déposa les yeux sur le bleu qui était maintenant bien visible au niveau de son menton, et s'en voulut de s'être montré aussi brutal tout à l'heure... Elle allait lui en vouloir pour ça, c'est certain.

Pour se changer les idées, Michelangelo jouait avec ses bandages, puis avec ses nunchakus, puis il se remettait à observer la jeune humaine, toujours inconsciente, il regardait si son tatouage sur son bras était toujours aussi cool...

Après une bonne demi-heure, la tortue au bandeau orange entendit enfin des gémissements. Il se pencha sur l'humaine, observant ses yeux de bronze s'ouvrir lentement.

-Hé ? Chuchota presque le benjamin, tu vas bien ?

Mélody se redressa difficilement, la main sur le crâne, encore étourdie.

-Mais...je suis où, là ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

-Tu es chez nous ! Fit joyeusement Michelangelo, t'as perdu connaissance après avoir vu notre Sensei !

La jeune fille se remit peu à peu les idées en place avant de se rendre compte de la situation.

-Oh mon Dieu...alors il y a vraiment un rat géant ? Souffla-t-elle, oubliant presque qu'elle avait été emmenée de force.

Gêné, Michelangelo sourit, un regard désolé envers la jeune fille.

-Euh, ouais. Casey nous a dit que t'étais pas très copine avec les rats...

Embarrassée, la jeune femme se mit à rougir, elle avait perdu toute crédibilité.

Le benjamin sourit à pleines dents, apparemment ravi que la jeune femme reprenne du poil de la bête. Mélody grimaça avant de frôler son menton du bout de ses doigts.

-Oh, je suis désolé, s'excusa Michelangelo, mais je devais te rattraper avant que tu nous files entre les doigts...

La jeune fille le fusilla de ses yeux bruns, mécontente, sous le regard coupable du mutant au bandeau orange. Une fois de plus, sa bouille attendrissante et ses grands yeux turquoise allaient remporter la manche. Mélody ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou s'offusquer.

-Tu sais que t'es super mignonne sans ton masque ? S'extasia Michelangelo, souriant à pleines dents, se dépêchant de changer de sujet.

Il le pensait vraiment. Il la trouvait ravissante. La jeune femme tourna la tête pour dissimuler ses joues rosies, elle n'aimait pas être flattée.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, pesta-t-elle tandis qu'elle se levait du lit usé.

Mélody observa la tortue au bandeau orange avec intérêt. Il avait vraiment un look particulier : un collier de coquillages ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes de soleil blanche se mélangeant aux pans de son masque orangé retombaient sur son plastron ocre et un sweat usé et souillé était maladroitement attaché à sa taille. Constatant que la jeune fille l'observait d'un œil curieux, Michelangelo se mit à rire bêtement tout en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

-Ouais, je sais, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir une tortue de cette taille, hein ?

Mélody esquissa un léger sourire en coin.

-Actuellement, je suis plus déstabilisée par ton look que par ton apparence, avoua-t-elle.

Le mutant resta quelques instants les yeux exorbités et le visage neutre, avant d'éclater d'un grand rire et de tendre sa main écailleuse vers l'apprentie justicière.

-Moi, c'est Michelangelo, mais tu peux m'appeler Mikey, si tu veux !

La jeune fille, agréablement surprise par ce geste de politesse, tendit également sa main afin de serrer celle de la tortue, le cuir de sa mitaine se mélangeant aux écailles du mutant.

-Mélody, mais Casey m'appelle Mélo, ou mocheté, comme tu préfères.

Les deux camarades se regardèrent un court instant dans les yeux, amusés. La jeune fille n'avait pas pour habitude qu'on se lie d'amitié avec elle. Elle avait toujours été un peu seule, à cause de son mauvais caractère.

-Écoutes, je me doute bien que c'est pas facile pour toi, mais notre Sensei tient vraiment à te parler.

Mélody se mit à pâlir, non, elle ne voulait pas avoir de conversation avec le rat...

Michelangelo lui adressa un sourire rassurant, relevant ses joues rebondies.

-Ça va bien se passer, t'inquiètes pas !

La jeune femme observa le bleu des yeux du mutant, il était tellement craquant avec son grand sourire et sa bouille attendrissante...Mélody s'en voulait de capituler aussi rapidement. C'est dans un grognement approbateur qu'elle accepta de suivre la tortue au bandeau orange jusqu'au dojo. Bien qu'elle paraissait sereine, elle était folle de rage de s'être faite capturer ainsi. Mais étant donné la corpulence de ses assaillants, il valait mieux qu'elle garde la langue dans sa poche, pour une fois.

Ils traversèrent ce qui semblait être le salon. Elle aperçut Casey et Raphael sur le canapé.

-Casey ? L'interpella la jeune fille.

Le joueur de hockey tourna la tête, surpris, avant de se précipiter sur son équipière.

-Mélo ! Bon sang t'as une sale trogne !

-Tu t'es regardé ? Se moqua la serveuse.

Léonardo s'avança prudemment vers la justicière.

-Content que tu sois remise sur pieds. Désolé, on ne savait pas que tu avais la phobie des rats.

-En fait, corrigea Mélody, j'ai la phobie des rongeurs, mais _surtout_ des rats.

Michelangelo agrandit ses yeux de stupéfaction.

-Mais alors...tu as aussi peur des écureuils ? Et des hamsters ?

- _Tous_ les rongeurs, confirma-t-elle.

Donatello s'avança à son tour vers la jeune fille dans des tintements s'échappant de son matériel informatique.

-En tout cas, maître Splinter a fait tout le nécessaire pour que tu évites de tourner une nouvelle fois de l'oeil, s'amusa-t-il. Tu te sens prête à faire face à notre Sensei ? D'un geste de la main, il pointa poliment le dojo, invitant la jeune femme à entrer.

Elle jeta un œil à Casey, les mains tremblantes. Elle redoutait ce face à face. Celui-ci lui adressa un signe de tête l'encourageant à entrer. La justicière n'arrivait pas à ignorer son cœur battant à tout rompre et sa gorge nouée. Mais elle fut agréablement surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut le vieux rat dans un kimono à capuche, cachant ainsi l'intégralité de son visage. Cette attention la toucha presque.

-Euh...b...bonjour...

-Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Encore hésitante, Mélody prit place face au vieux rat, en évitant toutefois d'essayer de distinguer une quelconque forme de visage sous cette capuche. Son partenaire se laissa tomber maladroitement sur les fesses.

-Hum...merci pour la capuche, lâcha-t-elle timidement, les bras croisés. Elle était peut-être une dure à cuire, mais ses parents lui avaient appris les bonnes manières.

Splinter esquissa un sourire. Il n'eut aucun mal à lire en elle. Comme Raphael, elle avait un tempérament de feu, elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, mais elle avait le cœur sur la main, elle était fidèle et n'avait qu'une parole. Elle ne supportait pas la violence gratuite. Tout acte d'agressivité devait être justifiée. Malgré sa rage de vaincre et son mauvais caractère, ils pouvaient lui faire confiance.

-Je suis heureux de pouvoir te rencontrer. J'espère que mes fils n'ont pas étés trop brutal avec toi?

-Hum, ben, disons qu'ils n'avaient pas non plus le choix...

Splinter esquissa un sourire derrière sa capuche.

-Trêve de bonnes manières, je me demandais si tu pouvais nous accorder ton aide, avec Casey.

La jeune fille se figea, véritablement stupéfaite. Elle s'attendait plutôt à des remontrances de la part du vieux rat, mais pas à ça.

-Notre aide ? Répéta Casey, incrédule.

Splinter hocha doucement la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le gang des Dragons Pourpres prend de l'ampleur depuis quelques temps. Leurs actes de barbarie sont de plus en plus fréquents.

-C'est vrai que les combats sont de plus en plus durs, avoua Casey. Je pense qu'ils subissent un entraînement spécifique.

-Je ne crois pas, intervint Mélody. Je ne suis pas spécialiste des arts martiaux, mais ces gars-là ne pratiquent pas...ils utilisent la force brute.

Splinter se caressa la barbe, pensif.

-Pourquoi s'acharnent-ils ainsi ? Pourquoi faire régner la terreur dans tout New York ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de raison particulière, poursuivit Mélody. Ils veulent conquérir New York, montrer que ce sont eux, les maîtres de cette ville.

-Il faut arrêter cette tyrannie. Casey, Mélody, si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour vous demander de vous allier à mes fils.

Jones ferma les yeux, exprimant sa frustration il redoutait cette demande.

-Splinter...commença-t-il, on en a déjà parlé avec les garçons...ce sont des tortues mutantes surentraînées ! On ne tiendra jamais le rythme !

Le vieux rat s'attendait évidemment à cette réaction de la part du joueur de hockey.

-Vous vous battez pour la même cause. Vous êtes bons, vous êtes forts, vous êtes malins, astucieux...vous pouvez très bien vous en sortir.

Sous ces multiples qualifications, les deux équipiers se mirent à rougir.

-Ben, vous savez parler aux femmes, vous ! Osa Mélody.

Splinter esquissa un petit rire sous sa capuche. Seul Casey n'était pas prêt à coopérer. La jeune fille prit donc le relais, essayant de le convaincre avec ses propres mots, un sourire provocant sur les lèvres :

-Tu fais dans ton froc, Jones ?

Celui-ci lança un regard perçant envers son équipière. Cependant, elle avait raison. Il avait la trouille. Mais après tout, Mélody était avec lui, à présent, ce serait plus facile pour lui de s'intégrer...pourquoi pas, après tout ? Et puis s'ils pouvaient venir à bout de ce fichu gang...

-Très bien, céda Casey. Après tout, plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

Le vieux rat sourit, satisfait. La méthode de Mélody n'était pas très conventionnelle, mais au moins, elle avait le mérite d'être efficace.

-Parfait. Votre première mission : reconnaissance des lieux. Les Dragons Pourpres s'agglutinent principalement dans un des sous-quartiers de Brooklyn. Leur quartier général se trouve certainement là-bas. Pendant ce temps, mes fils essaieront de déceler toute activité suspecte dans le Queens. Soyez prudents.

* * *

 _Ainsi se termine le chapitre 9 ! J'ai commencé à écrire le 10, mais il me pose quelques difficultés, donc ne vous inquiétez pas si je suis un peu en retard dans la publication. Merci à vous de suivre cette Fiction, je vous embrasse bien fort, portez- vous bien !_

 _Bye,_

 _ **~Nifelheim**_


	10. Chasse au dragon

_Bonjour, chers lecteurs! Je vous présente aujourd'hui mon chapitre 10, en espérant que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire!_

 _Bonne lecture à vous!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10 : CHASSE AU DRAGON**

Alors que Casey et Mélody s'apprêtaient à partir, Donatello s'approcha timidement du joueur de hockey en se triturant les doigts, hésitant.

-Euh, Casey? Je peux te demander un service ? Demanda le génie en remontant nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Bien sûr, Donnie, répondit le justicier tandis qu'il resserrait la sangle d'un sac à dos sur son épaule.

-Je...j'aurais besoin que tu me rapportes un livre de la bibliothèque, si tu veux bien...

Casey leva un sourcil, perplexe.

-Quel genre de livre ?

Donatello ria nerveusement avant de se racler la gorge.

- _Twilight, chapitre 1,_ de Stephenie Meyer...chuchota-t-il, terriblement gêné.

Casey du faire un effort colossal pour s'empêcher de rire au nez de ce pauvre Donatello.

-Ne m'dis pas que tu aimes ce genre de connerie ? Se moqua-t-il.

Vexé, Donnie croisa les bras avant de déclarer d'une voix un peu plus ferme :

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier.

-Ok, ok, Don, tu peux compter sur moi.

Donatello hocha la tête, satisfait, un léger sourire reconnaissant sur les lèvres. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ses frères le sache, mais cette histoire intéressait grandement l'inventeur de la famille. Une histoire d'amour entre une humaine et un non-humain...parfait pour lui, qui était un grand romantique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ton sac ? Demanda le génie, fronçant les sourcils, suspicieux.

-Trois fois rien, de quoi me défendre si on venait à se faire griller. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'on trouve une boutique sur le chemin, Mélody ne peut pas déambuler dans les rues de New York avec cette tenue...

-Elle a qu'à aller se changer chez elle, j'vois pas où est le problème, grogna Raphael.

Mélody maugréa, agacée.

-Le problème c'est que j'habite dans le quartier de Manhattan, gros malin, et qu'on va devoir se taper l'aller-retour !

Le mutant au bandeau rouge jeta un regard dédaigneux envers la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, lui, qu'elle habitait à Manhattan, cette gourdasse ?

-Bon, on y va ! Décida Casey.

Mélody, qui avait horreur du shopping (sauf quand il s'agissait d'acheter des vêtements de justicier...), ne s'était pas attardé dans la boutique. Elle avait juste acheté un jean ainsi qu'un pull gris sans même les essayer, ce qu'elle regretta peu après, car son pull lui provoquait des démangeaisons insoutenables...

Alors qu'elle se grattait, Casey ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire moqueur.

-Alors chaton, on a des puces ?

La jeune fille balança son poing dans la figure de son équipier, qui se maintint le nez dans des gémissements douloureux.

-Oh putain, Mélo ! Maugréa Casey, on travaille ensemble j'te rappelle !

-Plus jamais tu me traites de chaton, espèce de dromadaire boulimique.

-...qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? La menaça Casey de son poing, surpris.

Les deux partenaires se fusillaient du regard, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse passer à l'action, la jeune fille le coupa, brandissant sa combinaison-short.

-Prend mes fringues au lieu de jouer les rigolos.

-Mouais, approuva Casey en saisissant la boule de tissus, mais tu vas m'le payer, Bloom ! Il enfourna le vêtement dans son sac à dos avant de reprendre la route.

Les deux équipiers déambulaient dans les rues de Brooklyn, à la recherche des moindres indices sur le gang. Alors que tous deux passaient devant une petite bibliothèque, Casey s'arrêta soudainement, se rappelant de la demande de Donatello.

-Attends !

Surprise, Mélody se retouna.

-Donnie voulait que je lui rapporte un livre de la bibliothèque, dit-il en montant les marches de pierres.

La jeune fille se racla la gorge d'un air taquin, avant de passer devant Casey.

-Je devrais y aller, t'as jamais tenu un livre de ta vie, tu vas faire une crise d'angoisse si tu rentres là-dedans.

Le justicier s'adossa au mur avec un sourire malin.

-Ha, ha, ha, vraiment très drôle. _Twilight, chapitre 1_. Amuse-toi bien.

Mélody dû faire un gros effort pour ne pas éclater de rire. Même elle, qui était pourtant une « fille », avait horreur de ces romans à l'eau de rose...mais bon, elle était assez intelligente pour respecter les goûts de chacun...

Elle poussa la lourde porte de bois pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte du petit bâtiment. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure-ci, elle allait pouvoir être peinarde pour rechercher ce foutu bouquin.

Elle était somptueuse, cette petite bibliothèque. Le sol était fait d'un plancher qui avait plutôt bien vieilli, de larges fenêtres laissaient le soleil de novembre éclairer la salle de ses halos chaleureux et les étagères qui contenaient les livres s'enchaînaient harmonieusement le long des allées.

Mélody était loin d'être patiente, après dix secondes de « recherches intensives », elle se dirigea vers le petit bureau de bois qui trônait au fond de la bibliothèque pour se renseigner auprès de la jeune bibliothécaire. Des cheveux châtains retombaient gracieusement sur ses fines épaules tandis qu'elle gribouillait des lettres sur sa feuille de papier cornée.

-Hum, 'scusez-moi ?

La jeune femme leva de magnifiques yeux émeraude sur le visage blafard de Mélody, avant de la gratifier d'un sourire accueillant.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, je peux vous aider ?

-Euh, ouais, je cherche le tome 1 de _Twilight_ , vous auriez ça ?

La bibliothécaire à la peau fine et fragile se leva maladroitement de sa chaise pour accompagner la justicière à l'autre bout de la salle. La jeune femme portait un haut blanc en dentelle dont les manches étaient presque transparentes, et Mélody pouvait nettement apercevoir une cicatrice difforme longer son bras chétif.

« La vache, je sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé, à celle-là, mais elle a dû morfler ! »

-Tous les livres de romance se trouvent ici. Celui que vous cherchez est juste là !

La jeune femme saisit un roman au nombre de pages plus qu'honorable avant de le tendre à la justicière dans un grand sourire.

-Génial, merci beaucoup, euh... ?

-Angèle. Je vous en prie, c'est mon travail. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous enregistrer.

Mélody acquiesça sans broncher. La bibliothécaire prit place derrière son bureau avant de saisir un formulaire. Puis elle leva des yeux rieurs vers la jeune brune.

-C'est étonnant, vous n'avez pas une tête à lire ce genre de roman, fit-elle remarquer.

-Oh, c'est pas pour moi, j'vous rassure.

-Il me faudrait votre nom et votre prénom.

-Bloom, Mélody.

Après quelques griffures, la bibliothécaire tendit le livre à la justicière.

-Voilà, au plaisir de vous revoir, bonne journée !

-Euh, merci, vous aussi, Angèle !

Mélody quitta la bibliothèque, le livre de Donatello en main. Elle l'aimait bien, cette petite jeune femme.

-C'est bon Bloom ? T'as la marchandise ?

-La ferme. Elle glissa le roman dans le sac de Casey. Bon, concentrons-nous sur la véritable mission maintenant si tu veux bien.

Après plus d'une heure de patrouille, les deux justiciers n'avaient toujours aucun indice sur l'activité des Dragons. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent une bande longer joyeusement le port.

-Les voilà ! On va monter sur le toit pour éviter de se faire repérer !

Casey pointa une échelle du doigt avant d'inviter la jeune fille à l'escalader.

-N'en profite pas pour mater mon cul, Jones ! Railla Mélody.

-Ça va être dur ton fessier mesure le quart du Royaume-Uni...

-T'as mangé un clown ce matin.

Une fois sur le toit, les deux justiciers suivirent du regard les hommes. Pour cela, ils durent bondir de toit en toit.

-Ça fait bizarre de faire ça en plein jour...et en tenue de civil ! Fit remarquer Mélody.

-Je crois qu'ils s'arrêtent, la coupa Casey.

Après avoir regardé de gauche à droite, les Dragons Pourpres pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte d'un vieil entrepôt désaffecté, sauf deux d'entre eux, un grand brun ainsi qu'un plus petits aux cheveux noirs et aux traits asiatiques.

-Bingo. Fit Casey.

-Mission accomplie, ajouta Mélody.

-Bon ok, on prend quelques photos et on rentre.

La jeune fille extirpa son téléphone de sa poche afin de réaliser quelques clichés. Alors qu'elle prenait quelques photographies, Casey essayait de se concentrer sur leur conversation, ce qui était assez compliqué, car ils prenaient soin de ne pas trop élever la voix.

-... sais pourquoi ils nous demandent de leur rapporter des objets électroniques ?

Les deux justiciers tendirent l'oreille, attentifs. Le deuxième homme demanda plus d'informations.

-Tu le sais, toi ?

-Ouais. Et crois-moi, ça fou les jetons.

-Vas-y craches le morceau ! L'incita son camarade.

Le grand brun prit une inspiration avant de déglutir, gêné.

-Stockman est en train de fabriquer...une arme de combat. Puissante.

Casey et Mélody se jetèrent un œil effrayé.

-Une...une arme ? Répéta son compagnon, mais pourquoi ?

-Parle moins fort, abruti !

Au plus grand dam des deux justiciers, les Dragons Pourpres poursuivirent leur conversation en chuchotant.

-T'entend quelque chose ? Paniqua la jeune fille.

-Boucle-la, j'entendrais mieux !

Après un ronchonnement mécontent, la jeune fille tendit l'oreille pour en apprendre davantage.

-...j'entends... « ro »...

\- « Ro » quoi ? « Rognon ?», «Rôti de porc » ? Proposa Mélody.

-J'ai pas entendu, ils parlent pas assez fort.

Les deux justiciers se regardaient, une lueur d'appréhension dans le regard. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

-On y va ? Demanda immédiatement la jeune fille.

Un seul mot pendait au bord des lèvres de Casey : « oui ». Mais il avait malgré tout du mal à le laisser sortir. Il devait prendre garde à ne pas mettre l'adolescente en danger.

-'Me dis pas que tu hésites, Jones ?

-Ben si, figure-toi !

Mélody en resta interdite, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-J'ai des hallucinations auditives ou quoi ?! Dit-elle franchement.

Mais le justicier gardait un œil sérieux sur sa partenaire.

-Mélo, ça grouille de Dragons, là-dedans, tu veux vraiment prendre le risque d'aller jeter un œil ? Sans nos armes ?

La jeune fille resta bouche bée. Il n'avait pas totalement tort, cependant, pénétrer dans l'enceinte de cet entrepôt leur permettrait d'en savoir plus sur les agissements des Dragons Pourpres.

-On _doit_ y aller, Casey. On a un rôle de reconnaissance, on doit ramener un max d'informations à Splinter !

-C'est de la folie, on va se faire tuer si on se fait repérer ! On n'est pas des ninjas, nous !

Mélody soutenait le regard de son équipier il avait marqué un point. C'était clairement se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

-T'as raison, céda-t-elle. On devrait y aller avec les gars.

Casey hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation avant de tourner les talons.

-Allez, on y va.

Mais alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait également à franchir les tuyaux divers qui jonchaient le toit, elle trébucha sur l'un d'eux avant de s'éclater le genou sur le béton dans un bruit sonore, alertant ainsi les deux gardes.

-Bordel de merde ! Jura-t-elle.

-Là-haut ! Une fille !

L'apprentie justicière tenta en vain de se remettre sur pied, mais une violente douleur lui arracha un cri déchirant. Elle était fichue, elle ne pouvait plus s'enfuir maintenant.

-'Fais chier ! Poursuivit Casey.

Il s'apprêtait à aider sa partenaire à se relever jusqu'à ce que celle-ci repousse grossièrement sa main.

-Ça sert à rien, j'me suis pété le genou, casse-toi, ils ne t'ont pas vu !

Jones restait sur place, effaré.

-Tu délires, Bloom, j'te laisse pas toute seule ici !

-Je pourrais pas faire deux pas sans me retrouver clouée au sol. Barre-toi, Jones ! Va prévenir les autres et s'il te plaît, revenez vite, je ne veux pas avoir affaire à leur arme secrète.

Casey lisait de la peur dans le regard de la jeune fille, mais elle avait raison, il fallait qu'au moins un des deux puisse avertir les garçons. Il marmonna un juron avant de poser la main sur l'épaule de son équipière.

-Je fais au plus vite, j'te l'promet, Bloom !

Mélody regardait son équipier prendre la fuite, impuissante, mais satisfaite.

Deux ombres lui cachèrent la lumière du soleil avant de l'observer d'un œil narcissique et victorieux.

-C'est qui celle-là ?

-J'suis ta sœur, rétorqua froidement la jeune fille, n'hésitant pas à les foudroyer d'un regard venimeux.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs la dévisageait avec intérêt, il semblait réfléchir.

-Je connais ce regard...ce foutu regard qui te dit que t'es dans la merde...

Son camarade tourna la tête, perplexe. Non...il n'allait tout de même pas la reconnaître ? Alors là, ce serait vraiment la cerise sur le gâteau...

-Ouais...confirma le grand brun dans un murmure. Ouais, t'as raison.

-Tu crois que...

Mélody retint son souffle, non, ils ne pouvaient pas la reconnaître...Malheureusement, la jeune fille avait un regard bien spécifique, un regard à la fois brun et orangé, et sa queue-de-cheval la trahirait également.

« _Bravo, Mélody. Première mission, tu te fais griller et en plus ils connaissent ton véritable visage. Bien joué, vraiment_. »

-... La « briseuse de mâchoire », lâcha le brun avec amertume. Alors toi, on va pas te louper.

La jeune fille serrait les dents, elle avait été démasquée, ils allaient lui faire payer.

Elle n'eut le temps de voir qu'un poing s'abattre sur son visage défaitiste.

* * *

Dans le Queens, les quatre frères vadrouillaient en plein jour, en toute discrétion. Pour une fois, Michelangelo n'avait pas sorti son skateboard, sous peine de se faire repérer. Ils couraient dans un râle d'effort; cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'ils parcouraient le Queens, sans résultat. D'un geste de la main, Léonardo stoppa la course de ses frères avant de poser les mains sur ses genoux, passablement essoufflé.

-On fait une pause, les gars, déclara-t-il.

-Ahhhhh, soupira Michelangelo, soulagé, avant de s'adosser à une cheminée.

-Vous pensez qu'ils s'en sortent bien, là-bas ? Demanda timidement Donatello en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Brooklyn n'est pas un quartier très vaste, expliqua le leader au bandeau bleu, ils peuvent y arriver.

-Avec ces deux têtes de mule, on peut s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout avec Mélody, cette fille est carrément bornée.

Michelangelo fronça les sourcils, était-il vraiment le seul à apprécier la jeune fille à sa juste valeur ?

-Vous êtes pas sympas, les mecs ! Moi j'la trouve super cool Mélody ! Ok, elle est un peu caractérielle, mais Raph aussi a un sale caractère, et pourtant, je le traite pas de tortue bornée ou idiote !

Peu après avoir achevé sa phrase, le cadet lui donna une grande frappe derrière le crâne, vexé.

-Michelangelo, commença Léonardo. On la connaît à peine, cette fille. Tout ce qu'on sait d'elle, c'est qu'elle s'est alliée à Casey et qu'elle frappe fort. Ça ne nous suffit pas à lui faire confiance. Je reste donc sceptique.

Mikey n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Mais Mélody ne s'en prend qu'aux criminels, tout comme Casey, tout comme _nous_! On est dans le même panier !

Léonardo parcourra le visage rond et innocent de son petit frère. Il ressentait une certaine peur, le fait que Michelangelo s'intéresse à une fille aussi impétueuse que Mélody l'inquiétait.

-Mikey, poursuivit raisonnablement Léonardo, je sais que tu apprécies cette jeune fille, va savoir pourquoi, mais je te demande de rester prudent.

Le benjamin ne disait rien, il tourna juste légèrement la tête. Le leader savait à quel point Michelangelo s'attachait aux individus, et il avait peur qu'il en souffre, un jour ou l'autre.

-Bon, vous avez fini ? Grommela Raphael, on a une ronde à...

Mais sa phrase fut interrompue par une sonnerie s'échappant de la télécommande que portait Donatello au poignet.

-C'est Casey, souffla Donnie, inquiet. Il pressa un bouton avant d'attendre la voix grave et sifflante du joueur de hockey, qui s'essoufflait s'échapper du micro.

-Casey ? Que se passe-t-il, vous allez bien ? Demanda Léonardo.

- _Les mecs, on a un gros souci._

-Il y a un problème ? Vous vous êtes fait attaqués ?

- _Euh, ouais, en quelque sorte... Mélody s'est fait choper les gars, j'suis désolé, il faut qu'on aille l'aider ! Elle est à la merci des Dragons Pourpres, s'ils la reconnaissent, elle est foutue !_

-Merde ! Jura Raphael.

Cette déclaration suscita l'inquiétude chez Mikey, dont ses grands yeux bleus trahissaient son effroi.

-Vous avez trouvé leur planque ? Interrogea le leader, la voix grave.

- _Ouais, c'est un entrepôt désaffecté près du port de Brooklyn._

-C'est pas vrai ! Pesta Léonardo, bon Casey, on est dans le Queens, là, on arrive dans vingt minutes, on fait au plus vite !

- _Grouillez-vous les mecs, ces types parlaient d'une arme, je veux pas que Mélo soit le premier cobaye._

Les quatre ninjas se regardaient à tour de rôle, inquiets.

-On arrive, Casey. Donnie va te localiser à l'aide de ton téléphone, ne bouge pas.

* * *

Mélody émergeait de son sommeil forcé. Lentement, ses paupières se soulevaient, avec difficulté. Tout était encore brumeux autour d'elle. Au premier abord, elle se trouvait dans une pièce très sombre. Seul une ampoule fixée à un fil électrique pendait au-dessus de sa tête. Mais plus elle revenait à elle, plus elle voyait clair. Elle était certainement à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. Elle sentit un goût métallique dans la bouche, le Dragon qui avait levé la main sur elle lui avait fracassé de nez, et le sang avait coulé jusque sur ses lèvres, et même sur son pull gris. Une violente douleur au niveau de sa jambe la fit tressaillir malgré elle. Elle s'était donc bien cassé le genou.

-Alors c'est toi, la briseuse de mâchoires.

La jeune fille entendit une voix s'élever de la pénombre.

-Qui est là ? Demanda-t-elle, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Pour toute réponse, elle entendit des pas se rapprocher, avant que l'ampoule au-dessus de sa tête ne révèle un homme d'origine afro-américaine, dont la blouse immaculée était souillée de graisses et de trous en tous genres.

-On peut dire que tu tombes à pic, j'avais justement besoin de tester mon nouveau jouet, et tu seras le parfait cobaye. Tu vas regretter tout le mal que tu as fait aux Dragons Pourpres.

L'apprentie justicière serra les dents, frustrée. Alors elle allait faire face à leur arme secrète ? C'est cela qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre ?

-Mais vous êtes qui, putain !

Une deuxième voix surnaturelle provenant de son dos la fit frémir.

-Nous sommes ceux qui allons te réduire au silence.

Mélody éprouvait un certain malaise quant au timbre de sa voix. Elle ne paraissait pas...humaine.

Cependant, elle l'était bel et bien. Hun fit le tour de la chaise, menaçant, faisant pâlir plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà l'adolescente.

-Où est son équipier ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche en se tournant vers Baxter.

-Elle était seule. Soit il s'est échappé, soit elle n'était pas accompagnée.

Hun dévora de ses yeux noirs le visage constellé de sang de la jeune fille.

-Peu importe, occupez-vous d'elle, il sera le prochain. Cette fois, tu ne feras plus jamais aucun mal à mes hommes, la briseuse de mâchoires. Stockman. Mettez le projet _Next Machine_ en marche.

Le scientifique acquiesça de la tête avant de donner une dernière précision.

-N'oubliez pas, Hun, nous devons impérativement quitter ces lieux avant la mise en route du _Next Machine_ , au cas où il viendrait à disjoncter. J'ai ici un tableau de commandes portable.

Baxter Stockman pointa son bureau de la tête, montrant ainsi un appareil rectangulaire muni d'un écran et de multiples boutons.

-Je le mets en route, je rentre l'ordre à exécuter, dans le cas présent, _tuer_ , et il s'exécutera.

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Mélody était complètement perdue et commençait sérieusement à avoir peur. Si elle avait bien suivi, leur arme était tellement puissante qu'ils devaient s'éloigner de l'entrepôt ? Que lui réservaient-ils ?

-Un bateau nous attend d'ores et déjà sur le port, Stockman. Alors pas de temps à perdre. Activez-le et rejoignez-moi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ! Paniqua la jeune fille.

Hun ne lui répondit que par un regard dédaigneux avant de quitter la salle principale, tandis que Stockman se rendait dans une pièce qui faisait face à la chaise.

-Hé ! Répondez-moi ! S'écria la jeune fille, qui n'arrivait plus à dissimuler l'inquiétude dans sa voix, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS COMPTEZ FAIRE DE MOI ?

Après quelques instants, le scientifique refit son apparition, un sourire malsain sur ses lèvres.

-Nous allons t'exterminer.

-Vous...vous n'êtes même pas sûrs que je suis la fille que vous recherchez !

Stockman se pencha sur la jeune fille en prenant appui sur les accoudoirs de ses mains abîmées.

-C'est la que tu te trompes. Nos hommes t'ont clairement reconnu. On n'oublie pas un regard comme le tien. Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur le toit, à proximité de notre cachette ? De plus, tu n'as jusque ici, pas nié que tu étais effectivement la briseuse de mâchoires.

Mélody serra les poings, furieuse et effrayée. Elle sentait une colère phénoménale monter en elle. C'est donc d'une voix tremblante qu'elle déclara :

-Ouais, c'est moi la briseuse de mâchoires. Et j'espère pour toi que vous allez pas me louper, parce que je te jure que si j'arrive à m'en sortir, tu seras le prochain sur ma liste.

Interloqué par ces paroles cinglantes et le regard déterminé de l'adolescente, il ne put que rire ouvertement.

-C'est bon, je crois que tu es à point. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu mourras. Dans d'atroces souffrances.

La jeune fille déglutit, le souffle court. Ça y est, elle tremblait de tout son corps et se sentait extrêmement nerveuse. Alors, c'était la fin ?

-Fais de beaux rêves, lâcha le scientifique d'une voix rauque et menaçante, avant de lui-même quitter les lieux, le tableau de commande dans les mains.

Une fois qu'il eut quitté la pièce, un étrange cliquetis se fit entendre, suivit d'un bruit de ventilateur, comme un ordinateur que l'on mettrait en route. Le rideau de fer qui lui faisait face se releva dans un grincement strident, dévoilant au grand jour une machine monstrueuse. Un robot humanoïde de plus de deux mètres de haut lui faisait face, clignotant. Son visage artificiel s'illumina dans le noir, rendant alors sa face bleutée. Son corps, fait d'un puissant alliage, semblait indestructible. Plus aucun fil ne pendait, Stockman avait achevé le _Next Machine_. Et il était puissant.

Face à cette horreur inhumaine, Mélody se débattit furieusement, tirant sur les cordes qui maintenaient ses mains prisonnières, n'arrivant pas à quitter des yeux la montagne de ferraille qui lui faisait face. Mais constatant la difficulté apparente et la solidité du nœud, elle se mit à pleurer, prise de panique, les larmes salées se mélangeant au sang qui parsemait son visage. Tandis que le monstrueux robot s'avançait dans des pas fluides et puissants, la jeune fille s'agita de plus belle sur sa chaise, essayant à tout prix de se libérer. Désespérée et apeurée, elle ne put que crier :

-AIDEZ-MOIIII !

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, il m'a pris plus de temps que prévu pour l'écrire ! Pour ceux qui connaissent l'héritage, vous aurez remarqué le petit clin d'œil à ma fic, l'apparition de mon premier OC, Angèle ! Oui, je suis une grande sentimentale, je me suis attachée à mon personnage..._

 _Autant être honnête avec vous, je n'ai plus aucun chapitre d'avance, je repars de zéro ! Mais promis, j'essaie de vous publier ça pour disons...dans une semaine, voire une semaine et demie...quoi qu'il en soit, pas de panique, je travaille dessus._

 _Je vous remercie vraiment de suivre cette fic, j'aime beaucoup travailler dessus, c'est un bonheur pour moi que vous la suiviez, et n'hésitez vraiment pas à me donner votre avis, il compte énormément pour moi, surtout que j'ai un sacré coup de faiblesse en ce moment._

 _Sur ce, mes chers lecteurs, je vous dis à bientôt et portez-vous bien !_

 _ **~Nifelheim**_


	11. Premier round

_Bonjour, bonjour ! Bon, ben, finalement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de retard ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre 11. Un grand merci à La Faucheuse qui a pointé le bout de son nez dans ma fic, merci, tes encouragements m'ont fait super plaisir ! Il n'y a rien de mieux pour me motiver :) Bien sûr, je n'oublie pas Miss Homme Enceinte 2 et Shakyla qui me font également part de leurs impressions ! Et merci à vous, lecteurs anonymes, mais qui sont bien présents (je sais que vous êtes là, merci les statistiques de Fanfiction :P), j'espère que la suite de cette fic vous plaira!_

 _Bonne lecture, à tout à l'heure en bas de page!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11 : PREMIER ROUND**

Dans l'enceinte du bateau, Baxter Stockman était dans un état second, impatient d'évaluer les capacités du _Next Machine_ en situation réelle. Il ne tenait plus, ses mains tremblaient sur le tableau de commande, tandis que Hun l'observait avec intérêt.

-Vous voyez, Hun ? Regardez l'écran ! Nous voyons à travers les yeux du _Next Machine_! Vous ne trouvez pas ça fascinant ? Cette petite gourde est morte de peur !

Le chef des Dragons Pourpres était navré de la réaction excessive de son allié, elle l'agaçait, même.

En réalité, le guerrier chinois n'était pas emballé par la technologie. Mais d'un autre côté, seule cette chose serait capable de venir à bout des mutants.

-Je veux voir des résultats, Stockman. Tant que la fille ne sera pas morte, je resterais sur ma position.

Derrière ses lunettes, le scientifique plissa les yeux dans une confiance débordante et un sourire narquois avant de déclarer :

-Alors, observez bien.

* * *

Mélody se débattait avec force sur sa chaise, ne prêtant plus attention à la douleur fulgurante au niveau de son genou, tandis que le monstrueux robot se rapprochait. Ses gémissements en devenaient de plus en plus douloureux, car elle tirait inlassablement sur ses liens au niveau des poignets, au point de se brûler au second degrés. D'autres cordes maintenaient la partie supérieure de son corps à la chaise, l'oppressant douloureusement. Elle devait faire quelque chose, et vite. L'affreuse montagne de ferraille n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Alors qu'elle gigotait sur sa chaise en bois, elle remarqua que celle-ci n'était pas bien solide, elle cillait dangereusement. Sans plus prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle poussa sur ses pieds avec force pour basculer en arrière. Elle percuta le sol dans un craquement, signe que la chaise avait commencé à céder. Mais elle devait faire vite, elle tenta tant bien que mal de se relever, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'aperçut à point cela pouvait être gênant d'être une tortue. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever, car le puissant robot avait soulevé la chaise branlante, et donc, la jeune fille, qui hurlait à pleins poumons, avant de l'expulser furieusement sur le mur fissuré de l'entrepôt. La douleur que ressentait Mélody à ce moment-là était indescriptible. Le bois avait cédé sur son dos, se brisant ainsi en morceaux et la blessant par la même occasion. Sa tête avait cogné ardemment le mur froid, sentant ainsi un liquide chaud couler à l'arrière du crâne. Elle eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits que le monstre de fer se dirigeait à nouveau vers elle. Les liens étant desserrés, elle put enfin se libérer de ses cordes, seules ses mains restaient ligotées. Mais alors qu'elle se hâtait de se redresser, un cri effroyable racla sa gorge: son genou la faisait beaucoup trop souffrir pour esquisser le moindre geste. Elle était réellement fichue, elle n'allait jamais s'en sortir. Elle tenta de ramper, mais en vain, le robot la saisit une seconde fois par la nuque, ses doigts fins et froids faisant frémir la jeune fille. Il la laissa quelques instants en suspend avant de la jeter droit sur une caisse à une vitesse alarmante, un cri aigu et plaintif s'échappant de la bouche de l'apprentie justicière. Elle percuta la caisse en bois de plein fouet, assommant presque la jeune fille. Elle essaya de se tourner sur le ventre, les larmes mouillant ses joues pâles, avant de gémir plaintivement.

-Mon Dieu, non...

Alors que le robot s'avançait vers elle pour la troisième fois, elle se mit à hurler. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait que ça s'arrête, qu'il la tue pour de bon.

Mais alors que Mélody perdait toute notion d'espoir, un « Tilt » métallique se fit entendre. Elle osa lever ses yeux rougis pour apercevoir la silhouette familière du joueur de hockey, à l'entrée de l'entrepôt.

-Ca...Casey... Sa voix était faible et cassée. Elle avait tellement crié que le moindre mot sortant de sa bouche lui provoquait des brûlures insupportables.

-Éloignes-toi de ma partenaire, la boîte de conserve !

Si la situation n'était pas aussi critique, la jeune fille aurait presque ri face à sa réplique.

Mais c'est avec soulagement qu'elle vit à ses côtés, quatre ombres gracieuses et imposantes. Ça y est, elle allait enfin pouvoir respirer. Elle rampa difficilement derrière la caisse en bois afin de se mettre à couvert, le souffle court. Tandis que les quatre guerriers se précipitaient face à elle, faisant barrière avec le monstrueux robot, Casey se ruait sur la jeune fille, sérieusement inquiet de son état physique. Son nez était cassé, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Le pull gris qu'elle portait était sale et tâché de sang, tout comme son visage. Ses poignets fins étaient brûlés et son genou était anormalement gonflé à travers son jean, tout comme ses yeux de bronze, à présent rougis.

-On va t'sortir de là, Mélo, t'en fais pas... Affirma Casey, tandis qu'il serrait fermement sa crosse.

De leur côté, les quatre ninjas se tenaient face au robot géant, éberlués.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce truc ! Articula Raphael, qui resserrait l'étreinte autour de ses sais.

Seul Donatello restait fasciné face à cette splendeur, cette merveille de ferraille impressionnante. Michelangelo, quand à lui, serrait les dents, peu assuré. Léonardo plissait ses yeux, menaçant, avant de déclarer :

-À l'attaque, les gars !

Alors que Raphael était le premier à s'élancer sur cette machine de l'enfer dans un cri grave, le robot stoppa le mutant d'une seule main, avant de l'attraper par le cou et le propulser contre le mur, formant ainsi un cratère sur la paroi pourtant solide.

-Raph ! Cria Casey, tandis qu'il se relevait pour tenter de venir en aide à son ami.

-Non, Casey ! Protesta Mélody d'une faible voix, tu vas te faire massacrer !

-Laisse-moi faire, je vais lui faire payer à ce tas de ferraille !

Impuissante, la jeune fille regardait d'un œil pessimiste son camarade rejoindre les mutants.

Léonardo, Donatello et Michelangelo se jetaient ensemble sur l'ennemi, pendant que Casey aidait son meilleur ami à se relever. Léonardo serrait les dents tandis qu'il donnait de multiples coups de katanas. La sueur commençait déjà à s'écouler lentement sur son front, mais alors qu'il baissait ses armes, constatant que ses efforts étaient vains, le robot en profita pour saisir la carapace du leader avant de l'éclater sur le sol, ventre à terre.

-Non, Léonardo ! Chuchota mollement la jeune fille.

Si Léonardo ne se relevait pas, alors ce serait la fin. Bien que Mélody ne l'appréciait guère, il était, à ses yeux, le plus fort de ses frères, mentalement et physiquement. Il ne devait pas échouer. Et le voir ainsi cloué au sol déchirait le cœur de l'apprentie justicière. Il ne méritait pas un tel traitement.

Michelangelo s'élança à son tour sur la monstrueuse machine, il bondit agilement derrière elle pour ensuite asséner plusieurs coups. Il fut fermement attrapé par le bras et balancé sur la porte de l'entrepôt, la traversant alors de part en part.

-Mikey ! Hurla la jeune fille, troublée par la violence du choc.

Elle jeta un œil au combat : Raphael et Casey étaient à présent auprès de Donatello et Léonardo, qui s'était difficilement relevé. Après quelques instants d'hésitation où elle fixait la brèche provoquée par Michelangelo, elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se mettre à ramper, ne pouvant retenir quelques gémissements de douleur. Lorsqu'elle arrivait à la hauteur de Mikey, il était encore sonné. Elle secoua précipitamment son épaule tatouée.

-Mi...Mikey ? Hé ! Debout !

Lentement, il ouvrit ses grands yeux turquoise avant d'esquisser un faible sourire.

-C'est...trop mignon, tu t'inquiètes pour moi !

-Évidemment que je m'inquiète pour toi, espèce de crétin ! Tu viens de passer au travers d'un mur ! Rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix affaiblie et paniquée.

Mais le mutant au bandeau orange ne semblait pas perturbé le moins du monde, à croire que c'était une habitude de traverser des parois, chez lui.

-Avoue, tu craques pour moi ! Lança-t-il joyeusement, tandis que ses frères se démenaient dans un combat rude et acharné, sinon, tu serais pas venue à mon aide !

Mélody dévisagea Michelangelo, désemparée.

-Bordel, Mikey, c'est vraiment pas le moment de parler de ça ! Je suis à plat ventre sur le sol avec un genou en miettes et tes frangins se font massacrer !

Le guerrier ninja repris immédiatement un air sérieux, avant de se redresser et de récupérer ses nunchakus, qui avaient roulé un peu plus loin.

-T'as raison, Mélody ! Ne bouge pas, on s'occupe de lui !

-Ah mince, c'est dommage, je comptais justement faire un footing...Dit-elle nonchalamment, tandis que le ninja fonçait à nouveau sur leur nouvel ennemi.

-Il a forcément un point faible ! S'écria Donatello afin de couvrir les bruits assourdissants que provoquait le robot.

Raphael avait abandonné sa paire de saïs pour marteler la montagne de ferraille à la seule force de ses poings, réussissant ainsi à cabosser la tôle à certains endroits.

-On n'arrivera jamais à le battre, déclara enfin Léonardo, il faut qu'on se replie en attendant de mettre le doigt sur son point faible !

-Quoi ? Souffla Michelangelo, mais on ne peut pas partir comme ça !

-Tu vois une autre solution ? Vociféra le leader, tandis qu'il esquivait une attaque de la machine.

-Les mecs ! S'exclama Casey, c'est un robot ! Il faut qu'on l'attire vers le port pour le foutre dans l'eau et provoquer un court-circuit !

-Mais bien sûr ! S'extasia Donatello, mais pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas pensé plus tôt !

-C'est bon, j'm'en occupe ! Se dévoua Michelangelo.

Il se plaça face à la monstrueuse montagne de tôles avant d'afficher un sourire malin.

-Hé, toi là ! Le tas de ferraille ! Attrape-moi, si tu peux !

Dans un élan fulgurant, le robot se précipita vers la tortue dans un geste rapide, qui esquiva de peu les bras massifs de la machine.

-Ouh, c'est pas passé loin, hein ? Allez, amènes-toi, gros tas de rouille !

Les trois frères ne purent retenir un soupir exaspéré.

-Mikey, il ne comprend pas un traître mot de ce que tu dis ! Intervint Donatello, dépité d'un tel comportement.

Le robot se lança à la poursuite de Michelangelo. Mais alors que celui-ci essayait de l'amener sur le port dans le but de le faire tomber dans l'eau salée, la machine se stoppa net, comme si elle avait ressenti le danger.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, encore ! Pesta Raphael.

Le robot ne bougeait plus d'un cil, il restait immobile, mais actif, comme si une barrière invisible l'empêcher d'effectuer le moindre pas de plus.

-Bon sang, ce robot est plus intelligent que ce que je croyais ! Soupira le génie de la fratrie. Il sait que l'eau représente un danger pour lui !

Léonardo rangea ses katanas dans ses fourreaux avant de reprendre la parole.

-Cette fois, ça suffit, on se tire, on ne prend pas le risque de l'affronter.

Raphael se mit à grogner de mécontentement, frustré de devoir renoncer aussi facilement. Cependant, Casey, qui avait jeté un œil à sa partenaire, se résigna lui aussi à stopper le combat. Il se rua sur la jeune fille avant de l'aider à se relever.

-Léo a raison, Mélody est dans un sale état, elle a besoin de se faire soigner !

-Les gars, le robot revient à la charge ! S'exclama Michelangelo.

-On se casse, vite ! Ordonna Léonardo. Raph, prends Mélody avec toi !

Le mutant au bandeau rouge arracha l'humaine des bras de Casey avant de la porter sur son épaule, arrachant des cris de douleur à la jeune serveuse.

* * *

Le retour au repaire fut insupportable pour la justicière. À chaque saut, son abdomen soubresautait sur l'épaule rigide et musclée du mutant, la faisant ainsi souffrir de martyr. Une fois rentrés, les mutants et l'humain se précipitèrent dans la salle d'acupuncture afin d'allonger la jeune fille sur un matelas miteux qui trônait en plein milieu de la pièce.

-Et merde, jura Léonardo. Cette première mission était un fiasco !

-Nan, tu crois? lança Raphael d'un ton sarcastique.

Mélody se mordait la lèvre inférieure, encore enduite de sang séché. Tout était de sa faute, et elle s'en voulait énormément. Il n'y avait pas plus ridicule comme situation.

-Bon sang, mais que s'est-il passé à la fin ? Questionna Donatello à l'adresse de Casey.

Alors que le joueur de hockey s'apprêtait à répondre, la jeune fille le coupa dans son élan, ne pouvant laisser son partenaire (et ami) se dénoncer à sa place.

-C'est ma faute, dit-elle de sa voix affaiblie.

Tous les regards se posèrent instantanément sur elle.

-Tout se passait bien au début, commença-t-elle. On avait trouvé leur planque, on avait pris quelques photos... Et puis au moment de faire demi-tour, j'ai... Sa gorge se serra, ne laissant s'échapper qu'un petit couinement plaintif.

-Tu as quoi ? L'encouragea Léonardo.

-J'ai... j'ai trébuché, voilà ! J'me suis pris un tuyau dans les pieds, j'me suis pété le genou et mes cris ont interpellé ces foutus Dragons !

Elle ne pleurait pas, mais sa voix tremblait. Jamais elle ne s'en était autant voulu. C'était vraiment la gaffe la plus ridicule qu'il soit !

Les quatre frères s'échangèrent un regard désolé. À quoi bon lui en vouloir ? Après tout, ils ne faisaient qu'exécuter leur mission, et un imprévu est toujours envisageable.

-J'ai mal partout, bordel, couina-t-elle, retenant à grande peine ses larmes brûlantes.

Léonardo se rapprocha de la jeune humaine avant de poser une main rugueuse sur son épaule endolorie.

-Tu as fais ce que tu as pu, Mélody. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, nous aussi nous avons déjà échoué à certaines missions ! Michelangelo s'était cassé le coude en tombant de son skateboard, alors qu'on était sur le point d'arriver sur les lieux de l'infraction.

-Hé, elle a pas besoin de savoir ça ! S'offusqua le benjamin, boudeur.

La jeune humaine ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de poser la tête sur le matelas avant de fermer ses yeux fatigués. Tout son corps n'était que douleur. Elle n'imaginait même pas l'état de son dos; la chaise en bois s'était brisée dessus alors que le robot l'avait propulsée contre le mur. Elle avait également dû s'ouvrir l'arrière de la tête. Ses côtes la faisaient également beaucoup souffrir et le voyage sur l'épaule de Raphael n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Sans compter son genou qui lui provoquait de belles grimaces.

-Il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital, intervint Casey.

-Non. Dit fermement Mélody, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

Le joueur de hockey fronça les sourcils.

-J'te demande pas ton avis Bloom, tu es en miettes, tu dois aller aux urgences !

-Si je vais là-bas, ils vont se douter de quelque chose. Je suis déjà grillée auprès des Dragons Pourpres je... mais elle se stoppa. Sa gorge brûlante l'empêchait de parler. Elle avait tellement hurlé que son œsophage en était irrité.

Malgré tout, les cinq justiciers voyaient clairement où venait en venir la jeune fille. Elle ne pourrait pas justifier tout cela par un accident de voiture, étant donné qu'elle n'a pas le permis. Un combat de rue qui aurait mal tourné ? Rien ne pouvait justifier de telles blessures, elle n'aurait aucune excuse valable.

-Mais... mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On ne peut tout de même pas la laisser comme ça ! Se plaignit Michelangelo.

Donatello se tint le menton, pensif.

-Réfléchissons. Il faut tout d'abord ausculter Mélody, afin de constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Ensuite, elle a clairement besoin de passer un scanner. Je pense que je pourrais m'en occuper, ça ne posera pas vraiment de soucis. Voilà ce que je te propose, Mélody...

La jeune fille tourna la tête avant d'enfin ouvrir ses lourdes paupières. Donatello se mit à rougir avant de se racler la gorge, gêné.

-Tu vas devoir me confier ton intimité, je vais t'examiner minutieusement, tu as l'air d'avoir pris de sacrés coups, et on ne doit rien laisser passer. Dis-moi où tu as mal et je m'occuperais de toi.

L'humaine soupira avant de se remettre à fixer le plafond. Confier son intimité à une tortue géante qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à peine ? Cela ne l'enchantait pas vraiment... Cependant, ces quatre frères étaient venus la sauver, tout à l'heure, elle devait leur faire confiance, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait... Peut-être sa fierté ? De toute manière, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'était soit Donnie, soit l'hôpital. D'un faible geste de la tête, elle acquiesça.

-Tu...tu ferais ça? Demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

-Tu es sûre de toi, Mélo ? Lui demanda Casey, perplexe.

-J'ai mal, Jones. Si Donatello me propose de me soigner, je ne peux pas refuser.

Le joueur de hockey s'approcha de son équipière avant de poser sa main gantée sur une de ses épaules.

-Comme tu voudras, mocheté.

-Allons-nous-en, Donnie et Mélody ont besoin de calme, déclara Léonardo, avant de quitter lui-même la pièce.

Michelangelo tourna une dernière fois la tête avant de quitter la salle, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard. Remarquant l'hésitation évidente de la tortue, la jeune fille lui adressa un sourire confiant. Il quitta la pièce sans broncher.

Mélody soupira. Elle avait vraiment eu chaud, pour cette fois. Maintenant que les Dragons Pourpres connaissaient son visage, elle devrait se montrer très prudente. Mais elle se le jura intérieurement : elle allait leur faire payer.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre 11 ! Il est plus court que le précédent, mais j'ai déjà commencé à écrire le prochain chapitre._ _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et me laisser vos impressions, ça me fait toujours plaisir ;)_

 _Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, portez-vous bien, amours de lecteurs ^^_ _Bye !_

 _ **~Nifelheim**_


	12. Auscultation

_Bonjour, bonjour ! Bon alors, petite nouveauté : comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'ai changé mon pseudo. J'avais choisi le premier sur un coup de tête, alors que je m'apprêtais à poster ma toute première review, du coup je voulais en recréer un plus recherché. En fait, ça s'écrit «Niflheim », mais ce pseudo était déjà pris, du coup, j'ai dû massacrer un peu l'orthographe pour que ça passe. Bon, trêve de blabla, bienvenus dans le chapitre 12 :) Nous arrivons donc au moment de l'auscultation. Je n'ai pas entièrement décris les examens, pour la simple raison que cela aurait été long et ennuyeux. En revanche, j'ai tout de même décris certaines scènes pour que vous ayez une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé ;)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12 : AUSCULTATION**

Stockman restait fermement cramponné à son tableau de commande, crispé, le regard fixe, le teint livide. Non. Cette jeune fille ne pouvait pas s'en être sortie... Le _Next Machine_ était d'une puissance inégalée ! Il n'osait pas lever le regard, de peur de croiser celui de Hun, qui s'était placé face à lui, ses yeux charbonneux plissés dans une expression de fureur. Les mains derrière le dos, il serrait les poings, courroucé.

-Bravo, professeur Stockman. C'est une réussite, railla-t-il de sa voix anormalement grave.

-Ne vous y trompez pas, maître Hun, si ces fichues tortues n'étaient pas intervenues, elle aurait été morte, vous savez !

Fou de rage, le guerrier chinois saisit le scientifique par le col de la blouse, afin de le relever à sa hauteur.

-Ça suffit. J'ai été plus que patient avec vous. Je vous laisse une dernière chance de faire vos preuves : améliorez-moi votre robot et éliminez les monstres et les deux timbrés qui s'en prennent à mes hommes ! Et si vous échouez, je vous tuerais de mes propres mains.

Soulagé que Hun lui accorde une seconde chance aussi facilement, il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Je ne vous décevrai plus, maître Hun, vous pouvez me faire confiance !

Le chef des Dragons Pourpres jeta le scientifique sur sa chaise, le faisant trébucher par la même occasion, puis il tourna les talons, toujours aussi enflammé.

Les mains crispées sur le sol, Baxter Stockman fermait les yeux. Il devait prendre garde à ne plus décevoir ce type, il savait que sa vie était en jeu. Lentement, il se releva, en se promettant de s'attaquer aux croquis une fois leur cachette du Bronx atteinte.

* * *

-Bon, Mélody, je t'ai soumis à un interrogatoire, nous avons effectué les tests et les scanners nécessaires, je peux maintenant te rendre mes diagnostics.

Mélody s'était relevée sur son matelas, attentive, tandis que Donatello se tenait face à elle, son carnet de notes entre les mains. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à constater les dégâts.

-Je t'écoute.

Le génie s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'énoncer ses résultats.

-Nous allons procéder dans l'ordre. Tout d'abord, ton genou. Bonne nouvelle, le ménisque n'a pas été touché, il n'y a donc pas besoin d'une intervention chirurgicale. Cependant, ta rotule est bien fêlée, d'où la douleur et le gonflement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ? Demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

-Eh bien, ça ne va pas te plaire... on va devoir immobiliser ton genou pendant un certain temps...

Mélody observa son genou cabossé.

-Et... combien de temps ?

-… un mois... voire, un mois et demi.

Tout s'effondra pour la jeune femme. Un mois sans bouger, un mois sans pouvoir effectuer les rondes auprès de Casey, c'était impensable.

-Merde … souffla-t-elle, en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

-Ensuite, ton nez. Il est bel est bien cassé, malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas y faire grand-chose. Rassures-toi, un torchon rempli de glaçons et il sera dégonflé en moins de deux.

Mélody hocha la tête, signe qu'elle avait compris.

-Pour les brûlures à tes poignets, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus, si ce n'est que de mettre un bandage pour éviter que ça frotte sur tes vêtements...

-Ça fera des bracelets très cool... Dit-elle sur un ton neutre, essayant de relativiser du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Donatello sourit à sa remarque, et n'hésita pas à en rajouter.

-Tu risques de concurrencer Mikey, blagua-t-il de sa voix hésitante, n'osant pas trop user de la plaisanterie avec l'amie de Casey. Cependant, Mélody esquissa elle-même un léger sourire, qui eut pour effet de détendre un peu le mutant au bandeau violet. Il redressa les lunettes sur son nez avant de reprendre sa lecture.

-Tu t'es ouvert l'arrière du crâne, il va falloir que j'effectue quelques points de suture.

Le cœur de Mélody se souleva.

-Tu... tu sais faire ça ?

Donatello croisa les bras d'un air faussement offensé.

-J'ai trois frangins, dont un qui est une vraie tête brûlée, et un autre qui est incapable de faire du skateboard sans se vautrer, tu doutes vraiment de mes compétences ?

La jeune fille sourit, plus gênée qu'autre chose, effectivement, ce mutant avait de l'expérience.

-Ok, ok, désolée, doc, s'excusa-t-elle. Ensuite ?

-Ensuite, ton dos...

Les joues de la jeune filles rougissaient dangereusement à ce souvenir. Afin que Donatello puisse l'examiner, elle avait dû retirer son pull et soulever son débardeur, dévoilant ainsi les bretelles de son soutien-gorge. Non pas qu'elle était forcément pudique, mais se dévoiler ainsi devant une tortue qu'elle connaissait à peine n'était pas très réjouissant... Le mutant était également embarrassé, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ne serait-ce que le bout d'un sous-vêtement féminin, et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il s'était mis à rougir. Tandis qu'il l'auscultait, elle s'était raclé la gorge avant de déclarer : « On est d'accord, c'est gênant pour tous les deux ? ». Donatello avait ri nerveusement, il aimait le franc parlé de la partenaire de Casey, cela avait légèrement détendu l'atmosphère. « Je ne te le fais pas dire », avait-il avoué.

Bien entendu, Michelangelo avait choisi ce moment précis pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la salle d'acupuncture, afin de proposer son aide. Il avait ouvert des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes alors qu'il découvrait pour la première fois une partie du corps dénudée d'une jeune femme. Donatello s'était retourné, surpris, essayant de préserver du mieux qu'il pouvait l'intimité de Mélody.

-Bon sang Mikey, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! Avait braillé Donnie.

-Je voulais juste voir comment allait Mélody, j'ai le droit non ?

-Non, pas pendant que je l'examine ! Va-t-en d'ici, enfin !

La jeune humaine avait tourné la tête, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Elle n'était même pas contrariée. L'innocence de la tortue au bandeau orange l'attendrissait presque.

-C'est bon Donatello, ce ne sont que les bretelles, il n'y a rien de grave.

-Donnie, tu as vu l'état de son dos ?! S'était exclamé Michelangelo, scandalisé.

-Oui, Mikey, j'ai vu, mais toi, tu n'es pas censé le voir ! Sors d'ici, bon sang, je ne te le répéterais pas !

Le benjamin s'était avancé vers la sortie, la mine boudeuse. Il s'était retourné une dernière fois, les yeux suppliants, avant de demander d'une petite voix en retroussant ses lèvres :

-T'es sûr que t'as pas besoin d'un coup de main ?

Donatello avait saisi sèchement une coupole en aluminium, qu'il utilisait pour déposer les cotons souillés, pour la balancer sur la carapace du benjamin dans le but de le faire déguerpir.

-Qu'est-ce que ça donne alors ? Demanda Mélody, sortant de son souvenir gênant.

-Tu n'a rien de cassé, mais il est salement égratigné... des éraflures, des bleus... malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus non plus...

-D'accord... ensuite ?

-Pour finir, ton épaule est déboîtée, mais aucune côte n'a été touchée, tu as de la chance !

-Je pense que mon épaule a amorti le choc, dit-elle sombrement.

Donatello déposa son carnet sur le chariot qui traînait dans la salle, puis saisit une aiguille ainsi qu'un fil de suture qu'il prépara.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à effectuer quelques points de suture au niveau de ta tête et à remettre ton épaule en place. Ensuite, on immobilisera ton genou et tu devras porter une écharpe pour maintenir ton épaule le plus possible. Allonges-toi sur le ventre, s'il te plaît.

La jeune fille s'exécuta, en prenant soin de ne pas s'appuyer sur sa rotule.

-Prête ? Je vais y aller.

Mélody ferma les yeux, s'attendant à une douleur atroce. Cependant, elle sentit un liquide froid couler sur sa plaie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je désinfecte. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te recoudre comme ça ?

Elle ne répondit que par une grimace, provoquée par des picotements désagréables.

Il ne fallut que deux ou trois minutes au génie pour recoudre la plaie, c'était douloureux, mais supportable. Le pire était à venir.

-Bon, maintenant, on va pouvoir passer à ton épaule.

La jeune fille dégluti. Jamais elle ne s'était déboîté l'épaule, mais d'après les films d'action et la série _Lost_ , il était très douloureux de la remettre en place.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira très vite, je te le promet, lui assura Donatello. Assieds-toi, et tiens-toi droite.

Mélody approuva avant de se mettre en position. Le mutant saisit son bras dans une prise douteuse avant de fixer la jeune fille dans les yeux.

-Prête ?

Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps d'acquiescer que Donatello avait brusquement tiré sur son bras, son épaule se replaçant dans un craquement sonore et douloureux, qui eut pour effet de faire hurler pour la dernière fois de la journée l'apprentie justicière.

-Désolé, s'excusa Donnie, je devais te prendre par surprise.

Tandis que la jeune fille reprenait son souffle, la tortue au bandeau violet s'avança vers une petite commode rafistolée pour en sortir plusieurs bandages de différentes tailles.

-Bon écoute-moi, Mélody, je n'ai pas de quoi faire un plâtre ici, mais je crois que Casey à une attelle pour genou. Dès que tu rentreras chez toi, veilles à ce qu'il te la prête. Si tu veux pouvoir te remettre au plus vite, tu vas devoir t'immobiliser un petit moment. Je vais m'occuper de tes poignets ainsi que de ton épaule.

Mélody acquiesça silencieusement, avant de s'allonger, la douleur l'ayant étourdie.

Michelangelo était assis paresseusement sur le canapé, à demi allongé, une jambe se balançant mélodieusement dans le vide. Il jouait inlassablement à son jeu de baston préféré, mais c'était beaucoup moins amusant, tout seul. Donatello quitta enfin la salle d'acupuncture, soupirant de soulagement. Le benjamin se redressa, curieux.

-Alors, Donnie, comment elle va ?

Donatello s'assit durement dans le canapé, harassé.

-Elle va bien, elle a besoin de repos, expliqua Donatello. Elle va devoir rester calme un moment si elle veut guérir au plus vite.

Après avoir achevé sa phrase, le mutant scruta les alentours, dubitatif.

-Où sont Raph et Léo ?

-Raph est sorti et Léo médite, expliqua Michelangelo.

-Et Splinter ? Que pense-t-il de tout ça ?

Michelangelo haussa les épaules avant de reprendre sa manette et de se remettre à jouer.

-Il a dit qu'une mission de cette importance comportait toujours des risques, et qu'il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que ça tourne mal. Il est soulagé qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave.

Donatello hocha la tête, satisfait des réponses fournies par son petit frère. Il respira une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage et se dirigea vers son laboratoire.

-J'ai du travail. Appelle-moi en cas de soucis.

-Ok, frérot !

* * *

Mélody ouvra lentement ses yeux embrumés. Son corps la faisait terriblement souffrir, son dos n'était que courbatures. Alors qu'elle se redressait, elle put remarquer que ses poignets étaient bandés et qu'elle portait une écharpe probablement tirée d'un vieux drap qui lui maintenait son épaule, le bras remonté sous sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas chose facile pour la jeune fille de se relever, car le matelas où elle se trouvait avait été placé à raz le sol. C'est dans un grognement d'effort qu'elle se leva du matelas émietté. Elle ne pouvait poser le pied à terre sans que son genou lui fasse ressentir une douleur cuisante.

Elle longea les murs, afin de se diriger dans le salon, la jambe traînante. Elle ne vit que Michelangelo avachi sur le canapé, une manette à la main.

-Hé... l'interpella-t-elle de sa voix cassée.

Le benjamin détourna la tête, un sourire enfantin se dessinant sur son visage rond .

-Mélody !

-Je... je veux bien un coup de main, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix, hésitante.

Il ne fallut qu'une demi-seconde au mutant pour bondir hors du canapé et se précipiter sur la jeune brune.

-Accroches-toi à ma carapace.

Mélody agrippa sa main au sommet de la carapace tandis que la tortue au bandeau orange enroulait son bras potelé autour de sa taille, un grand sourire sur le visage. C'était son premier contact avec la jeune fille, et il n'y était pas indifférent. Il la déposa en douceur dans le canapé avant de lui-même prendre place auprès d'elle.

-Merci... Où sont les autres ?

-Raph est parti prendre l'air et Léo est dans la salle de méditation.

-Et Casey ?

-Il est rentré chez lui, il voulait te laisser te reposer, et puis Donnie avait la situation en main. Alors, tu sais ce que tu as exactement ?

-Eh bien, l'épaule déboîtée, la rotule fêlée et quelques blessures superficielles.

Michelangelo haussa un sourcil.

-Tu fais pas dans la dentelle, toi !

À sa grande surprise, la jeune fille se mit à rire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage, et il appréciait beaucoup.

-T'es adorable quand tu ris comme ça ! Lui fit remarquer le benjamin.

Mélody se stoppa net, prise au dépourvu. Vite, une insulte, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'elle ait l'air menaçante...

-Artichaut à carapace.

Mikey se figea avant de cligner ses yeux turquoise, hébété. Il gonfla ses joues, signe qu'il faisait un effort colossal pour se retenir de rire... et ne put finalement pas se retenir davantage.

-J'peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Se vexa la jeune serveuse.

-Sérieusement, « Artichaut à carapace ? » J't'ai connu plus inspirée que ça !

La jeune fille étira ses lèvres en un sourire dépité.

-Oh, ça va... Tu joues à quoi ?

Apparemment ravi qu'elle pose la question, le mutant lui tendit une deuxième manette.

- _Tekken_. On se fait une partie ?

Mélody accepta, un sourire en coin au bord des lèvres.

-J'espère que t'es bon, parce que j'suis une tueuse à ce jeu !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir !

* * *

Léonardo rouvrit enfin ses yeux azur, après plus de deux heures de méditation. Il respira un grand coup avant de se relever péniblement. Cette séance lui avait permis de voir plus clair. S'ils voulaient venir à bout des Dragons Pourpres, ils devaient faire équipe tous ensemble, et non en groupes séparés. « Apprendre de ses erreurs », c'est ce que se répétait Léonardo pour se donner du courage. « Il fallait faire cette erreur pour comprendre que nous serions plus forts en nous unissant ».

Des rires sonores et amusés provenant du salon l'interpellèrent. Il s'avança d'un pas hésitant jusque dans la salle voisine, pour apercevoir avec surprise Michelangelo et Mélody se livrer à un combat virtuel. Le leader regardait d'un œil hésitant les deux adolescents prendre du bon temps en ces temps sombres. Peut-être avaient-ils raison, après tout ? Essayer d'oublier, se distraire, penser à autre chose que la menace qui pesait au-dessus d'eux. Mélody se déchaînait lors des combats, et pourtant, elle semblait tellement inoffensive aux côtés de Mikey... Il faut croire que c'est lui qui avait raison, elle ne faisait que son travail, faire régner la justice, à sa manière...

Tant mieux, il préférait avoir tort, car dorénavant, ils allaient devoir se serrer les coudes pour venir à bout des Dragons Pourpres.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que la longueur du chapitre vous convient, maintenant, ça va être le moment un peu « posé » de ma fic. Mélody va devoir se remettre de ses blessures et va en profiter pour (enfin) se familiariser avec les Tortues. J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment à lire ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, elles me donnent du courage pour poursuivre ma fic :)_

 _À la prochaine, amour de lecteurs, portez-vous bien !_

 _Bye !_

 _~ **Nifelheim**_


	13. Convalescence

_Hey ! Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon, alors voilà, comme je n'étais pas entièrement satisfaite de mon chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de me donner à fond sur celui-ci ! Il sera donc un peu plus long que les autres, et ce sera le seul chapitre calme je pense (d'où sa longueur), car Mélody va ensuite reprendre du poil de la bête et foutre des raclées aux vilains méchants pas beaux ! Je tiens vraiment à vous remercier pour vos encouragements et votre soutien, je pense notamment à Miss Homme Enceinte 2, ma Shakyla patate, LaFaucheuse et Wolfjade avec sa petite review délirante, encore merci, votre soutien est très important pour moi, surtout en ce moment! Voilà, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13 : CONVALESCENCE**

Le scientifique façonnait silencieusement son robot. Il était à bout de nerfs. Trois nuits à ne pas trouver le sommeil, trois nuits avec cette insupportable boule au ventre, la seule chose qui l'animait et le gardait éveillé. Une barbe naissante encadrait sa mâchoire carrée, des cernes foncés soutenaient son regard brun et fatigué. Néanmoins, il se redressa et recula de trois pas, un sourire sur les lèvres. Cette fois, le _Next Machine_ était plus puissant que jamais. Stockman avait passé des jours et des nuits à l'améliorer. Son bras droit était équipé d'une scie circulaire usée et rouillée, tandis que le bras gauche comportait une épaisse tige de perceuse, elle aussi abîmée par le temps. Cependant, il n'avait pas réussi à réparer les cabosses faites par le mutant impulsif, il avait donc réparé les dommages en fixant une couche supplémentaire de tôles. Il était maintenant parfaitement inesthétique. Mais peu importe, car de toute façon, il allait sûrement encore prendre des coups...

Le scientifique n'eut même pas le temps de se féliciter de son travail qu'il sentait déjà le souffle brûlant de Hun derrière sa nuque.

-Vous étiez censé me fabriquer un robot tueur, Stockman, pas un robot bricoleur, fulmina-t-il.

Baxter plissa ses yeux, agacé. De toute façon, rien ne lui convenait.

-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec ce que vos hommes m'ont rapporté ! Répondit-il, froissé par la remarque du guerrier.

Hun se rapprocha de la montagne de ferraille, un œil hésitant foudroyant la machine en veille.

-Vous vous êtes arrangés pour qu'il soit plus solide et plus dangereux. Maintenant, il y a intérêt à ce qu'il tienne la route. Je vous ai prévenu, Stockman : échouez encore une fois et je vous tue de mes propres mains.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Mélody passait ses journées allongées. Une semaine sans botter des fesses ou même travailler. Elle s'ennuyait. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'elle avait dû prendre toutes ses vacances d'un coup le temps qu'elle se remette sur pieds, pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons quant à ses blessures. Casey lui avait apporté sa fameuse attelle pour genou, presque trop grande étant donné que la jeune fille possédait de plus petits mollets. Elle s'arrangeait donc pour bander son genou afin que celle-ci ne glisse pas. Elle passait la plupart de ses journées à regarder des séries. Ça tombe bien, elle mourrait d'envie de se refaire la série _Lost_.

Alors qu'elle était en plein milieu d'un épisode, elle entendit des bruits suspects provenant de son balcon. Elle saisit sa télécommande avec inquiétude, afin de mettre la série en pause, et se leva difficilement du canapé. Le bruit se fit une nouvelle fois entendre. Et si c'était les Dragons Pourpres qui avaient retrouvé sa trace ? Elle traîna la jambe jusque dans sa chambre pour se munir d'une de ses battes avant de s'avancer précipitamment jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit en trombe, serrant sa batte contre elle, apeurée. Elle mit un pied sur le balcon, avançant lentement sa tête par-dessus la rambarde, prête à frapper... Jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine tortue au bandeau orange atterrisse face à elle, la faisant trébucher dans un hurlement de frayeur, sa batte roulant plusieurs mètres plus loin.

-Bordel de... ! Jura-t-elle, le souffle haletant.

-Salut, ma p'tite banane flambée, j'viens voir comment tu vas ! Lança-t-il joyeusement, comme s'il ne venait pas de foutre la trouille de sa vie à la jeune fille.

-Mikey, bon sang! Tu pouvais pas juste frapper à la fenêtre, comme une tortue mutante normale?!

Le benjamin fit un sourire désolé et prêta son bras replet à la jeune fille, la tirant afin de l'aider à se relever. Elle plongea ses yeux de bronze dans ceux de Michelangelo : grossière erreur, une fois de plus, elle allait lui pardonner son geste maladroit.

-'Me regarde pas comme ça, grommela-t-elle, boudeuse, avant de lui tourner le dos.

La tortue au bandeau orange pouffa de rire. Voir Mélody faire sa tête de grognon l'amusait toujours.

Il observa avec intérêt son modeste salon. Lorsque ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur l'écran de télé, ce fut l'explosion.

-Ohhh, toi aussi tu regardes _Lost !_

Comme si cette simple phrase avait balayé la faute du benjamin de la famille, la jeune fille se retourna, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

-Évidemment, qui ne regarde pas ?

-Mes frangins, par exemple.

Mélody regarda maladroitement de gauche à droite. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'invités chez elle, à part Casey, et elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre.

-Euh, ben j't'en prie, assieds-toi.

Michelangelo lui adressa un grand sourire avant de se poser dans le canapé, face à la télévision. La jeune fille se dirigea vers le placard de la cuisine pour en sortir un paquet de chips, ainsi qu'une bouteille de soda. Le benjamin, ayant reconnu le bruit familier de l'emballage, se retourna précipitamment, les yeux exorbités, avant de s'exclamer avec fougue :

-Des chips ! T'as des chips !

Amusée par son enthousiasme et son amour inconsidéré pour les chips, Mélody ne put qu'esquisser un sourire amusé alors qu'elle lui tendait le paquet, ainsi que la boisson.

-Tu sais que je pourrais t'embrasser pour ça? Dit-il sérieusement, le visage fixe, les yeux rivés sur la jeune fille, dont les joues se mirent à rougir.

-Même pas en rêve, joli cœur.

Michelangelo étira ses lèvres dans un sourire satisfait. Il ne saurait pas l'expliquer, mais il avait une certaine complicité avec Mélody, quelque chose qui faisait qu'ils s'appréciaient, mais quoi? Leur différence de caractère? Possible.

La jeune serveuse remit la série en route, tandis que la tortue au bandeau orange ouvrait bruyamment le paquet de chips pour en prendre une généreuse poignée, qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche sans attendre.

-T'as capté la fin de _Lost_ , toi ? Demanda-t-il, la bouche remplie de chips.

Déconcertée par la question, Mélody fronça les sourcils, interrogative.

-Ben, oui, pourquoi, tu comprends pas, toi ?

Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux désespérés de Mikey.

-Non, j'ai strictement rien pigé...

Mélody pouffa, amusée, avant de se pencher sur l'oreille de Mikey, lui chuchotant la fin de la série en quelques mots. Plus elle lui expliquait, plus ses yeux turquoise s'agrandissaient de stupéfaction.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai ! S'écria-t-il, profondément choqué par la révélation.

-Désolée d'avoir brisé tes rêves, dit-elle avec indifférence, avant de plonger sa main dans le paquet que tenait Michelangelo.

* * *

Au repaire des tortues, alors que Léonardo achevait sa séance de méditation, il remarqua bien vite l'absence du benjamin. Tandis qu'il le cherchait de ses yeux myosotis, il interrogea son cadet, mollement assis dans le canapé, son bras reposant paresseusement sur le dessus.

-Dis, t'aurais pas vu Mikey ?

-Il est parti voir sa copine, répondit-il de sa voix grave, sans pour autant détacher son regard ambré des différents écrans de télévision.

Léonardo plissa les yeux, agacé. Il aurait dû le prévenir de sa sortie, après tout, c'était lui le responsable de la famille. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver, et connaissant le tempérament de la jeune fille, cela ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça de savoir son petit frère à ses côtés.

Constatant le soudain silence de son aîné, Raphael se retourna, ses yeux accusateurs jaugeant le visage inquiet de Léonardo.

-T'as un problème avec ça ? Rétorqua-t-il froidement.

Surpris par l'intonation de sa voix, le leader se rua vers la télécommande avant de mettre hors tension la multitude d'écrans et se tourna vers son cadet.

-Oui, Raphael, j'ai un problème avec ça ! Michelangelo est sorti sans mon autorisation, il ne faut pas oublier que les Dragons Pourpres sont à notre recherche !

Furieux, Raphael se leva du canapé, se retrouvant ainsi face à face avec Léonardo, un souffle agressif raclant le fond de sa gorge. il détestait quand l'aîné montait sur ses grands chevaux.

-Il est assez grand pour pouvoir sortir sans l'autorisation de grand frère Léo ! Fiche-lui la paix !

La tortue au bandeau bleu soupira, agacé. Il devait comprendre, il ne faisait pas ça pour l'étouffer, bien au contraire, il voulait juste le protéger, mais ça, Raphael ne le comprenait pas.

-Ce n'est pas la question, Raph, on ne connaît pas assez cette Mélody pour...

Le mutant au bandeau rouge roula des yeux, montrant ouvertement son impatience.

-On en a déjà parlé, Léo ! Elle est peut-être têtue et elle a un sale caractère, ok, c'est pas pour autant qu'elle est pas fréquentable ! Mikey l'aime bien, il l'a déjà mieux cerné que nous, et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il s'en donne la peine ! Tu dis qu'on ne la connaît pas assez, alors fais un effort avant de la juger !

Léonardo ne sut quoi répondre. Il devait l'admettre, Raphael avait raison. Elle était plus proche de Mikey que de n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Il devait prendre la peine de faire sa connaissance.

-Mikey est en train de se rapprocher d'elle, t'as pas intérêt à t'en mêler ! Le prévint Raphael.

-C'est une menace ? Rétorqua froidement Léonardo.

-J'te le redis une dernière fois : laisse-le tranquille, Mélody est la seule humaine que nous connaissons, il a le droit de se familiariser avec elle !

-Tu oublies Casey, corrigea le leader d'un ton glacial.

Raphael plongea ses yeux ambrés dans ceux de Léonardo, mâchouillant plus durement son éternel cure-dent.

-J'ai dis « la seule _humaine_ »

* * *

À l'appartement de la jeune serveuse, Michelangelo et Mélody discutaient inlassablement en piochant dans un pot de pop-corn commun. Remarquant la quantité astronomique que la jeune fille ingérait, la tortue esquissa un sourire taquin.

-Tu vas grossir si tu tu t'empiffres comme ça sans faire d'activité à côté !

Les joues pleines, Mélody tourna la tête vers le mutant avant d'avaler sa bouchée avec difficulté.

-Tu sais, j'm'en fou un peu, dit-elle franchement. Les Dragons Pourpres et ce cinglé de Stockman s'en balancent que je grossisse ou pas.

Michelangelo haussa un sourcil, interrogatif.

-Stockman ?

Mélody se figea. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'avait même pas songé à parler du scientifique fou, ou même de ce « Hun », ce qui semblait pourtant être une information capitale.

Elle reprit aussitôt un air sérieux, quoique apeuré avant de se rapprocher du mutant, qui sentit ses joues brûler en constatant leur proximité. Elle plongea ses yeux de bronze inquiets dans ceux de Michelangelo.

-Mikey, quand j'étais enfermée dans l'entrepôt, il y avait un espèce d'ingénieur complètement taré, c'est lui qui a fabriqué le _Next Machine_.

La tortue avait les yeux exorbités, la révélation ainsi que le souffle de la jeune fille qui se confiait à lui le pétrifiait.

-C'est... c'est le robot qu'on a combattu ?

Mélody hocha la tête, le regard toujours aussi nerveux, avant de poursuivre ses explications.

-Je... je crois qu'il ne fait pas vraiment partie des Dragons Pourpres, ça m'étonnerait, il a plutôt été recruté par ce type... Hun, dit-elle dans un souffle. Je crois que c'est lui le chef !

Estomaqué par la nouvelle, Michelangelo déposa le pop-corn sur la table basse et saisit les petites mains de l'humaine dans le but de la rassurer. Elle était littéralement terrorisée, la voir si peu confiante le perturbait. Où était passée "Mélody la battante"? Jamais elle n'avait eu affaire à un ennemi aussi puissant. Constatant les tremblements apparents de la jeune serveuse, le mutant s'empressa de la rassurer.

-Héééé, calme-toi, c'est fini maintenant ! Tu parleras de tout ça à Léo quand tu iras mieux, pour le moment, tu dois te remettre de tes blessures et ne plus penser à tout ça ! Ok ?

Il avait ponctué sa phrase par un sourire rayonnant, relevant ainsi ses joues rebondies, ce qui avait le don d'attendrir la jeune fille. Elle hésita un long moment avant de s'affaler sur le plastron de la tortue, qui se raidit instantanément, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Il avait pour habitude de câliner ses frères, et depuis qu'il connaissait Mélody, il s'était juré qu'elle aussi aurait le droit à des câlins intempestifs de sa part, mais maintenant, qu'il y était, il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre pour ne pas casser la jeune fille en deux.

-Je... je veux pas rester seule Mikey... je …

Sa gorge se serra, elle ne devait pas craquer. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retenait de pleurer, sa voix se mit à atteindre les aigus.

-Je suis morte de trouille, couina-t-elle.

Touché par ses paroles, le mutant enroula maladroitement ses bras replets autour de la jeune fille.

-Tu sais, je peux venir te voir tous les jours! Si tu en as envie, bien sûr...

Comme si cette simple phrase avait résolu tout problème, Mélody se releva dans un sursaut, ses yeux bruns et brillants toisant le mutant avec reconnaissance.

-Tu... tu ferais ça ?

Michelangelo reprit son sourire enfantin, ravi de voir un brin d'espoir dans le regard de sa camarade.

-Et comment ! Enfin, à ce prix-là, j'veux manger des pizzas tous les jours ! Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Mélody releva ses lèvres en un sourire à la fois amusé et enchanté.

Rares étaient les personnes qui avaient eu l'occasion de voir la jeune fille dans cet état, même Casey. Elle était d'ordinaire froide et distante, et le fait que quelqu'un se préoccupe de son bien-être la touchait énormément. Lorsqu'elle déposa les yeux sur la paire de lunettes de soleil blanche de la tortue, elle renifla, moqueuse, avant de la saisir de ses fins doigts pour les déposer sur son nez abimé.

-T'es vraiment un mystère de la nature, toi, tu portes des lunettes de soleil alors que tu vis dans les égouts ! Lâcha-t-elle dans un demi-rire.

Michelangelo s'esclaffa.

-En tout cas, toi ça te va comme un gant !

La jeune fille sourit, puis jeta un œil au-dehors. Elle retira la monture, déçue, avant de la fixer au collier de coquillage de la tortue.

-Il fait déjà nuit, tu devrais rentrer.

Michelangelo tourna lui-même la tête pour constater l'obscurité apparente.

-Oh, ouais, je risque de me faire choper par Léo si je rentre trop tard.

Il bondit agilement par-dessus le canapé et étira ses bras musclés et tatoués avant de se tourner vers Mélody dans un sourire radieux. Avant qu'il ne puisse déclarer de quoi que ce soit, la jeune fille lui dit d'une voix ferme :

-Tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit, j'te transforme en soupe de tortue !

Bien évidemment, elle parlait de son état de faiblesse auquel le mutant avait assisté.

-Ohhhh, je tremble de peur ! Bon ben... à demain ma p'tite banane flambée! Ajouta-t-il dans un grand sourire.

Mais quel provocateur, celui-là !

-Oui, à demain, Mikey !

Peu après que le mutant ait bondi hors de sa fenêtre, Mélody souffla un « merci » quasi inaudible. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de remercier, cela la gênait plus qu'autre chose. Et pourtant, si quelqu'un méritait un merci gratifiant, c'était bien Michelangelo. Elle se traita d'imbécile pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'endormir paresseusement dans son canapé.

* * *

Michelangelo poussait ardemment la lourde porte du repaire, avant de tomber nez à nez avec un Léonardo mécontent.

-Salut, frangin, lança tout naturellement le benjamin.

-Bonsoir, Mikey, répondit le leader, croisant ses bras musclés sur son plastron. Comment va Mélody ?

Le jeune mutant remarqua une pointe de reproche dans sa voix autoritaire. De plus, cette lueur électrique qui brillait dans son regard azur ne présageait rien de bon. La tortue au bandeau orange se tritura nerveusement les doigts.

-Euh, ben disons que ça pourrait aller mieux, quoi...

Léonardo soupira puis décroisa ses bras avant de s'avancer vers son petit frère. Il déposa une main fraternelle et réconfortante sur son épaule et le toisa avec sérieux.

-Mikey, saches que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de faire barrière entre toi et Mélody. Si tu veux te rapprocher d'elle, libre à toi, mais, s'il te plaît, préviens-moi de tes sorties.

Le jeune mutant n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, lui qui pensait que Léonardo allait tout faire pour éviter qu'il ne l'approche de trop près, n'écoutant que son âme de grand frère protecteur. Le fait qu'il s'exprime ainsi avait soulagé le plus jeune. Aussi, il se mit à rire nerveusement.

-Ah ben... c'est cool, merci !

La tortue au bandeau bleu esquissa un faible sourire.

-J'ai fini, tu peux y aller.

Michelangelo se jeta sur le canapé, ravi. En réalité, Léonardo avait longuement réfléchi à cette situation, depuis sa dispute avec Raphael. Il avait raison. C'était la seule humaine de leurs connaissances, et il voulait que son petit frère apprenne à côtoyer cette jeune femme, ne serait-ce que pour se familiariser avec le monde des humains. Si Michelangelo voulait créer un lien avec Mélody, alors à quoi bon l'en empêcher ? Il serait un élément perturbateur s'il venait à mettre fin à leur rapprochement. Son but était de protéger ses frères, et non d'anéantir leurs rêves. Et puis, cette jeune justicière avait fait ses preuves auprès de Casey.

Voyant que l'aîné de la fratrie semblait soucieux, Donatello se rapprocha de lui à pas de velours, alors qu'il daignait enfin sortir de son laboratoire.

-Léo ? Il y a un problème ?

Surpris, le leader se retourna.

-Non, non ça va. En fait, je suis inquiet du rapprochement entre Mikey et Mélody, avoua-t-il sans gêne.

Donatello ria silencieusement, amusé. C'était bien Léo ça, s'inquiéter pour un détail.

-C'est parce que c'est nouveau pour toi, expliqua Donatello. Regarde, ça s'est très bien passé avec Casey !

Léonardo se pinça les lèvres.

-Oui, mais... Mélody est une fille...

Voyant où son grand frère voulait en venir, le génie retint son souffle. Il ne pensait quand même pas... ?

-Imagine que Michelangelo tombe amoureux, ce serait une grande déception pour lui. Personne ne voudrait d'une tortue géante pour petit ami, expliqua-t-il tristement.

Donatello soupira avant de lui-même déposer sa main écailleuse sur l'épaule de son aîné.

-Tu sais, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir de quoi sera fait l'avenir. Si Mikey tombe amoureux, qu'il en soit ainsi, c'est tout ce qu'on peut lui souhaiter, après tout, tu ne crois pas?

Léonardo leva la tête, un léger sourire au bord des lèvres.

-Oui, tu as sûrement raison, répondit le leader sans grande conviction.

Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'avait apprise Donatello dans son livre, c'est qu'une histoire d'amour entre une humaine et un non-humain était toujours possible !

* * *

Tout comme la veille, Michelangelo et Mélody avaient passé le plus clair de l'après-midi à regarder des séries en se goinfrant de pop corn et de chips en s'amusant de certaines répliques. C'était impossible pour eux de passer un épisode sans faire le moindre commentaire. Étant donné que son épaule la faisait beaucoup moins souffrir, la serveuse avait retiré l'écharpe confectionnée par Donatello, se sentant ainsi plus libre de ses mouvements. Casey avait pris la liberté de venir prendre de ses nouvelles le matin-même. Ils avaient longuement discuté, le joueur de hockey faisait des récits de ses rondes et avait montré quelques bleus qui abîmaient son corps entraîné, en ajoutant que les patrouilles étaient plus dures sans elle.

Une fois la nuit tombée, Mélody laissa retomber sa nuque sur le canapé, sous l'œil interrogatif de Michelangelo.

-J'en peux plus d'être coincée ici, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Le mutant se figea quelques instants en clignant des yeux, avant de déposer son paquet de chips et de se lever dans un bond.

-Allez, viens avec moi ! Dit-il en tendant sa main, dont les doigts étaient bandés de manière irrégulière.

Surprise, Mélody tendit sa main pour saisir celle du mutant. Elle était à la fois froide et caoutchouteuse. Il la tira délicatement vers lui afin de la relever .

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Je ne peux pas marcher, je te rappelle !

-T'inquiètes, lança-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Il amena la jeune fille jusqu'au balcon.

-Prête pour une petite balade nocturne ? Demanda-t-il dans un grand sourire.

-Une balade... ?

Mais Mélody n'eut même pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Par réflexe, elle s'était brutalement accrochée au cou du mutant, surprise par ce geste inattendu.

-Mais... mais tu fais quoi là !? S'exclama-t-elle.

-J't'emmène faire un tour, alors chut !

Stupéfaite par son initiative, la jeune fille ne put que rester bouche-bée. Tandis qu'il prenait son élan pour bondir, elle se cramponna de plus belle, cachant ses yeux sur le plastron brun de la tortue.

-Cowabungaaaaa !

Elle sentit soudain le vent frais frôler sa nuque, tandis qu'elle soubresautait à chaque atterrissage. C'était une toute nouvelle expérience pour Mélody. Alors que sa queue-de-cheval virevoltait au fil des sauts, elle se risqua à ouvrir un œil, qu'elle referma aussitôt. Elle avait pour habitude de bondir de toit en toit avec Casey, mais pas à cette hauteur, et surtout, pas à cette vitesse. La course folle de Michelangelo s'arrêta enfin au sommet d'un building.

-C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, se moqua-t-il.

Mélody grogna, puis ouvra ses paupières. Elle était assise sur le béton froid d'un immeuble. Une vue magnifique s'offrait à elle, se mélangeant aux sons de la ville. Elle pouvait même sentir les diverses odeurs émanant des restaurants. Et elle reconnut très distinctement l'odeur de la pizza.

-Wow.

-N'est-ce pas ? Fit la tortue en prenant place auprès de la jeune fille, son collier de coquillage remuant au rythme de son corps.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, à contempler le paysage urbain qui leur faisait face. Tous ces sons paraissaient tellement lointains à cette hauteur. Ils se sentaient éloignés de tout.

-C'est curieux quand même de s'appeler Mélody, quand on a un sale caractère comme le tien.

-C'est curieux quand même de s'appeler Michelangelo, quand on n'est ni peintre, ni Italien, poursuivit la jeune fille d'un ton neutre.

-Touché.

Mélody leva un œil rieur vers la tortue.

-Sérieusement, comment tu veux que je m'appelle ? Cruella ?

-Nan, c'est comme si on m'appelait Franklin, ce serait parfaitement cliché et ridicule.

Après un sourire franc de la part de la jeune fille, ils se remirent à observer le paysage urbain.

-Ça me manque de plus me battre. Je sens que je vais me défouler quand je vais reprendre du service. Et je sais déjà qui sera le premier sur ma liste, ajouta-t-elle sombrement.

Mikey se tourna vers sa camarade, avec un regard interrogateur.

-Tu penses à qui ?

-Stockman. Il m'a humiliée. Et c'est à cause de sa saloperie de robot si j'en suis là !

-Tu sais, Mélo, on se battra tous ensemble. Toi, Casey et nous. On va leur botter les fesses en équipe. Vous n'êtes plus seuls, maintenant !

La jeune fille plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la tortue avant de lâcher un sourire dépité.

-T'as raison. Merci.

Ils regardèrent une nouvelle fois le paysage, appréciant ce petit instant de calme à durée indéterminée. Ils pouvaient passer la nuit entière à rester assis sur le toit sans rien dire. Michelangelo risqua un coup d'œil timide en biais sur le visage apaisé de Mélody. Puis, lentement, il rapprocha sa main de la sienne, les yeux rivés dans le néant de la nuit, avant de frôler les bouts de doigts de l'apprentie justicière, qui sursauta à ce contact inattendu. Les joues rougies, le jeune mutant abandonna son geste d'affection. Voyant qu'elle avait coupé la tortue dans son élan, la jeune fille rapprocha elle-même sa main de la sienne, tout en ne quittant pas la ville des yeux. Lorsqu'elle effleura enfin la main écailleuse du mutant, elle la serra franchement, ses cinq petits doigts ne pouvant même pas englober ceux de la tortue. Touché par ce geste de sa part, le mutant se mit à rougir de plus belle avant d'agrandir son sourire enfantin. Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans un silence intime, que rien ne pouvait briser.

* * *

 _Eh bien voilà pour ce chapitre 13! J'ai vraiment eu un coup de faiblesse en milieu de chapitre, mais je me suis remotivée pour poursuivre! Je fais tout mon possible pour vous publier un chapitre par semaine et c'est pas toujours facile, je me demande toujours si je vais finir mon chapitre à temps ^^' Enfin bref, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, d'ici là, portez-vous bien!_

 _Bye!_

 _~ **Nifelheim**_


	14. Reprise

_Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, dans ce chapitre, il y aura un peu de tout. Un mélange de violence, de calme et d'amouuuur. (Nan, ils vont pas copuler, bande_ _de coquins!). Pas maintenant tout du moins, ce sujet est à prendre avec des pincettes, surtout avec Michelangelo!_

 _Encore un grand merci à Miss homme enceinte 2, LaFaucheuse, Shakyla et WolfJade (Hey, little wolf :D) pour leur reviews et leur soutien, ça me touche!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14 : REPRISE**

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Mélody était en repos forcé. Son genou la faisait beaucoup moins souffrir et elle avait d'ores et déjà repris l'entraînement avec Casey. Maître Splinter avait accepté qu'ils utilisent le dojo. La jeune fille avait appris à connaître les quatre frères, car durant sa convalescence, Michelangelo l'amenait souvent au repaire, afin qu'elle ne passe pas la journée seule. Et elle s'était aperçue qu'elle vénérait Donatello, pour sa brillante intelligence et surtout, son humilité. Elle adorait quand il lui racontait ses projets et ses inventions, telles des comptines pour enfant. Quant à Raphael, ils passaient la plupart de leur temps à raconter leurs expériences au combat, leurs plus belles performances. En fait, Léonardo était la tortue avec qui elle passait le moins de temps. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était toujours assez distant la concernant. Il ne l'aimait pas ? Pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas ? Elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Trop de questions, pas le temps d'y répondre. Ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas prendre la peine d'y répondre. En tout cas, cette fois, elle avait pensé à lui parler de Hun et de Stockman, il allait établir un plan pour en venir à bout.

Les deux partenaires de combat s'entraînaient au dojo, et autant dire qu'ils n'y allaient pas de main morte. Ils n'avaient même pas encore recommencé les rondes que Mélody était déjà couverte de bleus.

-Calmes-toi un peu, Bruce Lee, je vais repartir plus abîmée que je ne l'étais !

Casey déposa sa crosse sur son épaule, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-Tu crois que les Dragons vont se retenir, eux ?

Pour toute réponse, Mélody avait abaissé ses battes sur la tête de son équipier, qui les avait stoppés net en un coup de crosse. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient face à face, les dents serrées, Casey retenant les battes d'acier de sa partenaire et Mélody forçant pour qu'elles atterrissent sur sa tête, le joueur de hockey ne put s'empêcher de souffler :

-Peut-être qu'on devrait demander à Mikey, lui il serait peut-être moins brutal avec toi !

Surprise par son ton moqueur, la jeune fille abandonna toutes forces, se retrouvant alors propulsée sur le sol dans un cri douloureux. Le souffle haletant, les joues rougies, elle transperça son équipier du regard.

-Pourquoi Mikey ?

Casey roula des yeux, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

-Tu passes le plus clair de tes journées avec lui, j'me suis dis que vous étiez... proches ? Ajouta-t-il dans un haussement de sourcils.

Mélody souffla sur une mèche rebelle avant de remettre son élastique qui maintenait ses cheveux noirs en place, puis enchaîna par un croche-pied qui fit lourdement tomber le justicier sur le dos.

Elle se releva et se pencha sur le joueur de hockey, le regard perçant.

-Mikey est un bon pote. Point barre.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea dans le laboratoire de Donatello. Elle avait grandement besoin de se changer les idées. Elle frappa deux coups à la porte, signalant ainsi sa présence et pénétra dans l'enceinte de son atelier.

-Tiens, Mélody, tu as terminé ton entraînement avec Casey ?

-Oui ! Tu bosses sur quoi ?

C'est avec un sourire fier qu'il invita la jeune femme à s'avancer. Elle se pencha sur ce qui semblait être... une crosse en métal ?

-Elle n'est pas terminée, je dois encore façonner l'embout.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est pour Casey. Je vais lui fabriquer une crosse de hockey en acier ! J'me suis dit que comme notre principal ennemi était un robot, il aurait bien besoin d'une arme avec un minimum de solidité.

Mélody leva des yeux admiratifs vers le génie.

-Ouah, mais c'est génial ! Et elle est super classe !

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout ! Poursuivit Donatello en fouillant son bureau. Il extirpa un croquis de taille admirable pour le brandir au nez de la jeune fille.

-Tu vois ? L'embout de sa crosse sera équipée d'une lame de patin à glace ! Ça rendra son arme encore plus efficace !

Mélody resta fascinée face au plan de la tortue au bandeau violet. Il était à la fois d'une simplicité enfantine, mais également d'une complexité étrange vis-à-vis de ses équations. Cependant, la jeune fille pensa immédiatement aux rondes qu'ils allaient effectuer. Casey aurait intérêt à ne pas utiliser cette crosse lors de leurs combats avec les malfaiteurs, où alors ça risquerait d'être sanglant...

-Tu m'épates, c'est du super boulot ! Casey est au courant de ça ?

-Non, pas encore, je lui annoncerais quand j'aurais besoin de lui pour les essais.

-D'ac, donc bouche cousue ! J'te laisse travailler tranquillement !

Après avoir quitté le labo, Mélody se retrouva nez à nez avec le joueur de hockey.

-On a fait une bonne session, Bloom. On rentre ?

-Ok, j'te suis !

La jeune fille se dirigea d'abord dans le salon afin de saluer Raphael.

-Salut, gros lard !

-Tire-toi, mocheté.

Elle se rua ensuite vers la porte de Michelangelo. Après trois petits coups frappés, elle pénétra dans l'enceinte de la chambre du mutant, qui lisait une de ses nombreuses bandes dessinées.

-Tiens, ma p'tite banane flambée ! Tu repars déjà ?

-Ouais, on a fini l'entraînement. Tu sais que tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir de nez, autrement, j'te l'aurais déjà fracassé avec un surnom pareil !

Mikey ria ouvertement avant de fixer la jeune humaine de ses yeux turquoise.

-Dis plutôt que tu adores, oui !

Mélody cligna des yeux, interdite.

-Ça te plairait, toi que je t'appelle petit cornichon aigre-doux?

Le mutant se tint le menton, faussement pensif.

-C'est pas très romantique comme surnom...

-Parce que petite banane flambée, c'est romantique ? Se moqua-t-elle.

-Ben oui ! Ça colle super-bien à ton caractère ! Si tu préfères, je peux t'appeler petite banane brune ? ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil entendu.

-Mec, t'as un problème avec les bananes, dit-elle dans un sourire. On se voit plus tard!

Elle se dirigea enfin vers la salle de méditation. Léonardo était en position du lotus. Ne voulant pas le perturber davantage, elle s'apprêta à tourner les talons.

-Vous partez ? Demanda-t-il, gardant toujours ses yeux fermés.

-Euh, ouais, on en a fini pour aujourd'hui.

-Parfait.

Mélody ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi froid envers elle ? Ça en devenait gênant... Elle se jura de lui poser la question le moment voulu. En attendant, Casey patientait à la sortie du repaire.

-Tu te grouilles, mocheté ? C'est ce soir qu'on reprend les rondes j'te rappelle !

Léonardo soupira, les yeux toujours clos. Il devait arrêter sa comédie. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant que Mélody les côtoyait, et tout se passait parfaitement bien... Michelangelo et Mélody étaient très proches, un peu trop par moments, tout de même, cela déstabilisait parfois le leader de la famille, il se demandait s'ils étaient ensemble ou s'il c'était juste un flirt... Dans les deux cas, la jeune fille ne semblait pas le repousser, et cela réconfortait Léonardo dans un sens. En ce qui concernait Donatello, elle l'aimait beaucoup et était fascinée par son intelligence, surtout depuis qu'il s'était occupé d'elle alors qu'elle était blessée. Et pour Raph... Il supposait qu'ils s'entendaient bien étant donné le nombre d'insultes qu'ils pouvaient s'envoyer à tour de rôle. Il devait cesser de se montrer distant et s'excuser auprès de la jeune fille.

* * *

Enfin. Enfin ils étaient de nouveau réunis. Le fanatique de l'autodéfense et la briseuse de mâchoires, ensemble. Ils savaient que c'était de la provocation, mais c'était le but : les déstabiliser, leur montrer qu'ils n'avaient pas faibli. Tel était le plan élaboré par Léonardo. Mélody s'était séparée de son masque inexpressif, montrant ainsi qu'elle ne craignait plus de montrer son visage, qu'elle allait les affronter. Elle trépignait d'impatience, tout comme Casey.

Il fallut attendre une heure et demie avant d'enfin tomber sur une troupe de Dragons Pourpres. Neuf, précisément. La jeune fille extirpa les battes de son sac en silence, tout comme Casey saisit sa crosse de hockey.

-À toi l'honneur, Bloom, lui souffla Jones.

Mélody se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de bondir de l'escalier de secours, pour atterrir en douceur derrière le petit groupe, qui se retourna instantanément.

-Mais c'est... Commença l'un d'eux.

-CHOPEZ-LA !

Après s'être abaissée pour éviter le poing de l'un d'eux, la jeune fille asséna son tout premier coup de batte depuis des semaines sur le crâne de celui qui lui faisait face, qui se broya instantanément. Elle ne put que s'accroupir l'instant d'après pour fracasser les genoux de deux d'entre eux, qui s'étaient jeté à corps perdu sur elle, l'un d'eux tombant en avant. Mélody freina sa chute d'un puissant coup de genou dans la mâchoire, désormais brisée. La jeune fille avait dû prendre quelques kilos, car elle se sentait moins fluide dans ses mouvements.

-Jones, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main, là ! Appela-t-elle, tandis qu'elle bloquait de ses battes, un gourdin qui s'abattait sur elle avec force.

-Tu t'en sors très bien, j't'assure ! Cria-t-il indifféremment.

-Joues pas aux cons, ça fait plus d'un mois que j'me suis pas battue ! Fulmina-t-elle.

En effet, à peine eut-elle le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle reçut un violent coup de poing dans la figure. Folle de rage, elle avait fait chuter son assaillant et l'avait rué de coups, l'acier de ses battes se teintant petit à petit d'une couleur pourpre nauséabonde.

Après un rire sarcastique, Casey atterrit maladroitement sur le sol, brandissant sa crosse, prêt à attaquer. Il pulvérisa le crâne de l'un d'eux dans un craquement sonore, et enchaîna par un coup porté à l'estomac de l'autre.

Mélody élança son bras dans le but de percuter le visage d'un autre homme, qui s'effondra, assommé, puis se retourna avant de propulser son pied sur le sternum d'un autre, lui faisant percuter le mur, sa tête cognant durement sur les briques désormais teintées de sang.

La jeune fille se retourna, dévorant d'un regard avide le dernier membre, le leader du groupe, qui reculait maladroitement en essayant de ne pas quitter cette folle des yeux.

Mélody extirpa son couteau de son fourreau avant de l'élancer sur la poitrine du Dragon, qui s'écroula de douleur. Elle s'avança, jusqu'au corps tourmenté avant de poser son pied sur sa poitrine, tentant ainsi d'immobiliser sa proie. Tandis que le malfaiteur suffoquait, la jeune fille le transperçait de son regard de bronze, avant de déclarer d'une voix froide et sans appel :

-Petit Dragon, transmets ce message au cher docteur Stockman...

Elle fit tournoyer une de ses battes avant l'abattre sur la mâchoire de l'homme, un craquement sonore perçant les ténèbres de la ruelle.

* * *

Une fois rentrée au repaire, Mélody se hâta de se diriger dans la salle d'eau, dans le but de nettoyer le sang séché sur ses mains.

Casey, lui, se dirigeait d'un pas confiant vers Léonardo.

-Alors ? Demanda celui-ci.

-Je crois qu'ils ont compris le message.

Le leader fit un signe de tête, son plan se déroulait comme prévu.

-Hun attend notre arrivée, maintenant. Il ne va plus prendre le risque de nous envoyer ses hommes. Tu te souviens de la procédure, Casey ?

Le joueur de hockey acquiesça silencieusement.

-Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir vous occuper du robot seuls ?

-Oui, nous sommes plus solides que vous, nous résisterons mieux au combat. Toi, tu t'occuperas de Hun et Mélody s'occupera de Stockman.

À ces mots, Casey laissa apparaître un léger sourire amusé.

-Tu sais que Mélody va te vénérer pour ça ? Elle rêve de lui régler son compte, à ce connard.

-Je sais, répondit simplement le leader.

Tandis que la jeune fille se débarbouillait le visage et nettoyait le sang séché sur ses mains, la tortue au bandeau orange pénétra dans la salle d'eau, un regard inquiet envers le liquide rougeâtre se mélangeant à l'eau qui souillait le lavabo.

-Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Ça été, je crois qu'ils ont compris la leçon.

-Tu... t'as pas été blessée, hein ? Ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Touchée, la jeune fille se retourna avant de saisir la serviette que lui tendait Michelangelo.

-Nan, Mikey, je vais bien, j'te remercie.

Mais le regard bleu inquiet de la tortue se posa sur sa mâchoire, qui commençait à tourner au bleu.

Il décolla les mèches rebelles qui s'étaient plaquées sur ses joues pâles, ses yeux turquoises dévorants ceux de Mélody. Il voulait la serrer dans ses bras potelés, lui offrir un moment de confort. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il l'amena à lui, son corps percutant le plastron de Michelangelo, ainsi que ses lunettes de soleil. Il serra ses bras autour de sa taille, un peu trop fort, peut-être. Ses bras étaient fermement maintenus le long de son corps, immobilisant ainsi la jeune femme dans un câlin sincère et enjoué.

-Arrgh, Mikey, j'suis pas un nounours en peluche ! Se plaignit-elle,

Mais ses gémissements de protestation l'attendrissaient. Aussi, il déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises sur tout le visage, en prenant soin tout de même d'éviter ses petites lèvres, sous les rires frénétiques de Mélody.

-Mi... Mikey arrêtes, tu me chatouilles ! Ria-t-elle, désespérée.

C'est avec un rire enfantin qu'il déposa la jeune humaine, admirant ses yeux de bronze humidifiés par les larmes enjôleuses.

-VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER ! Tonna Raphael, Y'A DES CHAMBRES POUR CE GENRE DE CHOSES !

Les deux camarades se figèrent. Mais il pensait qu'ils faisaient quoi, au juste ?

Jamais Mélody n'aurait songé à ce que quelqu'un la toucherait comme ça un jour. Mieux : jamais elle n'aurait pensé à laisser quelqu'un la toucher.

-Tu vas m'le payer, ça, j'te le garantis ! Lança-t-elle avant de quitter la salle d'eau, le sourire aux lèvres.

Alors que la jeune fille rejoignait son équipier, Léonardo l'interpella.

-Mélody, est-ce que tu pourrais venir me voir, s'il te plaît ?

Troublée par l'intonation de sa voix, mais encouragée par son sourire bienveillant, elle se rapprocha, curieuse. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, Léonardo la félicita.

-Bravo, vous avez fait du bon boulot avec Casey, il ne reste plus qu'à cueillir le chef. Un peu brutal, mais efficace.

Agréablement surprise et touchée par ses paroles, Mélody s'osa à un sourire en coin, flattée.

-Merci, Léo, c'est sympa !

Le leader se frotta l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

-Dis, je tenais à m'excuser de m'être montré aussi distant envers toi... Tu sais, c'est dur, de faire confiance quand on est une tortue mutante, s'excusa-t-il.

-Y'a pas de soucis, Léonardo, vraiment ! Répondit-elle sincèrement, soulagée d'enfin mettre les points sur les « i ».

-Passe une bonne soirée, et n'oublie pas : dans quelques jours, on passe à l'action ! N'hésite pas à venir t'entraîner avec Casey.

-Pas de problèmes, merci !

Après un hochement de tête et un sourire satisfait, Léonardo se dirigea vers les écrans de télévision.

-Bon Mélo, on rentre ? J'suis claqué, moi !

* * *

Hun se tenait droit, les mains derrière le dos et le regard acide face à ses six hommes en piteux état. Le scientifique se tenait à ses côtés, peu assuré, il voulait déglutir, mais sa gorge était trop serrée pour ça. Le leader du groupe se tenait face à Stockman, sa mâchoire paralysée maintenue par une main sanglante. Il se rappelait alors des dernières paroles de la jeune fille avant de la livrer au robot : « _Ouais, c'est moi la briseuse de mâchoires. Et j'espère pour toi que je vais bel et bien mourir, parce que je te jure que si j'arrive à m'en sortir, tu seras le premier sur ma liste. »_

Pour la première fois, Stockman avait vraiment peur. Autant Hun allait le tuer d'un coup, il n'aurait pas le temps de souffrir, autant cette cinglée avec ses battes allait prendre le temps de lui faire regretter ses actes. Il allait en baver.

-Vous... vous devez l'arrêter ! Balbutia le scientifique à l'adresse de Hun.

Froissé de l'intonation de sa voix, le guerrier chinois saisit l'inventeur par le cou.

-Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que j'ai à faire, Stockman ! Je m'en moque que cette fille veuille votre peau, de toute manière, elle sera morte avant d'avoir eu le temps de prononcer votre nom.

Au fil de ses paroles, il resserrait douloureusement son étreinte, privant le scientifique de tout oxygène.

-Nous allons attendre patiemment leur arrivée, et quand le moment sera venu, ce sera votre « _Next Machine_ » qui s'occupera de leur cas.

* * *

Enfin de retour chez elle, la jeune serveuse balança son sac de sport sur le canapé, avant de retirer hâtivement ses bottes. Une fois à la salle de bain, elle retira avec précaution sa combinaison en tissu qu'elle laissa glisser le long de sa peau chaude et lésée et laissa couler l'eau dans la douche avant d'y pénétrer. L'eau chaude la débarrassa de toute frustration, de toute douleur, de toute fatigue. Elle se sentait bien. Et cette histoire allait bientôt prendre fin. Mais le pire était à venir, elle allait devoir s'accrocher.

Alors qu'elle était en train de se sécher les cheveux, habillée de son pantalon de pyjama presque trop petit pour elle et d'un débardeur délavé, tout se coupa et la jeune serveuse se retrouva dans le noir. Il eut un moment de silence avant qu'elle ne s'exclame, furieuse :

-Merde !

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, elle n'avait même pas pensé à régler ses factures d'électricité...

-'Fait chier ! Maugréa-t-elle, tandis qu'elle était à la recherche d'une lampe de poche dans un de ses nombreux tiroirs.

-Merde, merde, merde ! Poursuivit-elle, tandis qu'elle se ruait à présent dans le dressing à la recherche de piles.

Après quelques minutes, la jeune fille abdiqua et s'effondra dans le canapé, harassée.

-Bordel ! Grogna-t-elle avant de croiser les bras, furieuse.

Après un long soupir de désappointement, elle entendit un bruit métallique provenant de l'escalier de secours.

-Mikey, c'est toi?

Après un « aïe » douloureux, elle entendit une voix bien familière s'élever de la fenêtre.

-Bon sang, Mélo, elle est ou la lumière ?

-Y'a plus de lumières... pas pour le moment.

-Ahhh, ma p'tite banane flambée n'a pas payé ses factures hé hé, AÏE !

-Bien fait, maugréa-t-elle.

-T'es où ?

-Là.

-Où ça là ?

-Attends, j'arrive.

-Tu arrives de où ?

-Tais-toi un peu, j'arrive !

-Ooooh, toi tu me cherches !

Mélody laissa s'échapper un rire amusé, ce qui eut le don de bercer la tortue au bandeau orange.

-Arrête un peu, dis-moi ou tu es ? Se plaignit-t-il de sa voix boudeuse.

Alors qu'il regardait de tous les côtés, désemparé, il senti une petite main serrer la sienne.

-Je suis là, gros crétin !

Avec le très faible halo de lumière qui illuminait la pièce, il put apercevoir les yeux de bronze briller à travers l'obscurité.

-Le coup de la panne électricité, très ingénieux ! S'exclama-t-il dans un grand sourire enfantin que la jeune fille ne pouvait malheureusement apercevoir.

-Ça, c'est sûr que tu tombes pas au bon moment... Bon, maintenant que tu es là, dis-moi pourquoi tu es si bizarre !

Mélody put clairement entendre le mutant déglutir avant de serrer sa petite main. Comment allait-il s'y prendre ? Ce n'était vraiment pas évident pour lui de déclarer sa flamme à travers l'obscurité, il ne pourrait pas voir la réaction de la jeune humaine, et observer son regard à cet instant précis était primordial pour lui.

-Ben, en fait...

Michelangelo se mordilla les lèvres, anxieux. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Bon, assez, pensé, il devait agir !

-... Tu me plaîs ! Voilà ! Lâcha-t-il, le souffle court.

Mélody haussa un sourcil, un sourire taquin au bord des lèvres.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben... t'es mignonne quoi.

-Moi, mignonne ?

-Ouais. Et j'aime bien ton sale caractère, aussi...

Il y eut un moment de calme. Que se passait-il ? Comment avait-elle réagi face à sa déclaration ? Elle semblait en rire, mais ce silence qui pesait commençait à oppresser le mutant. Allait-elle le repousser, avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable ? Michelangelo baissa ses yeux bleus, déçu. Cependant, il sentit quelque chose frôler son visage. Mélody caressait du bout de ses doigts la joue écailleuse du mutant, essayant de distinguer son emplacement précis. Lentement, prudemment, elle se rapprocha, la tortue commençant à sentir le souffle chaud mais léger de celle-ci. Avant même qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il sentit les lèvres de l'humaine frôler les siennes avec douceur. Michelangelo restait pétrifié. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Pris au dépourvu par ce geste inattendu, il hésita, puis déposa lentement ses mains caoutchouteuses sur les hanches de la jeune fille, resserrant petit à petit son étreinte. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, le souffle coupé. Le mutant prit l'initiative de renforcer le baiser, que l'humaine accueillit avec fougue, passant ses bras contus autour du large cou de la tortue. Après un dernier petit instant, Mélody recula son visage, ne se détachant pas pour autant de Michelangelo. Après tous ces instants passés ensemble, les moments de flirts, de coups d'œil aguicheurs, il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Elle se rapprocha subtilement de la tortue, la main sur le plastron, avant de susurrer d'une petite voix, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres :

-Enfin, tu te décides à me le dire.

* * *

 _Le coup de la panne d'électricité... Honte à moi ! N'empêche que ça se tient : avec tous ses petits imprévus, ben elle a pas pensé à payer ses factures ! Et voilà ce que ça donne : des séances d'apnées avec une tortue mutante, dans le noir. La fin de ma fic se rapproche tout doucement, je suis du genre à faire des histoires assez courtes, je tenais vraiment une fois de plus à vous remercier de votre fidélité, ça me touche de voir autant de vues par chapitre, je vous aime de tout mon cœur, qui que vous soyez ! Lorsque j'ai publié mon tout premier chapitre, je me demandais si je n'allais pas abandonner, car elle n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup de succès... Et au fil des chapitres, vous êtes arrivés, de plus en plus nombreux, et ça, ça me fait plaisir ! Merci à vous !_

 _Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de Raph dans ce chapitre, même dans mes chapitres en général, il est moins présent que les autres, mais rassurez-vous: je travaille actuellement sur un Raph x OC, que je publierais à la seule condition d'avoir achevée cette fic-ci :)_

 _J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographes, c'est dur de se relire quand son voisin joue de la tronçonneuse -_-"_

 _Autrement, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, il y a eu un peu de tout dedans (du sannnngggg!) Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 15 !_

 _À vos marques... prêts ? REVIEWS :D_


	15. Préparatifs

_Bonjour mes petites pizzas au marshmallow! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, c'est le chapitre "avant-combat" de ma fic, c'est histoire de faire monter un peu la pression ^^ Je pense que je diviserais le combat final en deux chapitres, pour éviter que ça fasse trop d'un coup!_

 _Encore merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fic, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, et ça, ça fait zizir :D_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 15!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 15 : PRÉPARATIFS**

Lorsque Mélody ouvrit les yeux au beau milieu de la nuit, il faisait encore noir, le courant n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle sentait que quelque chose la comprimait, elle se sentait prisonnière d'une puissante étreinte. Elle prit peur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne que Michelangelo avait passé la soirée avec elle. Juste après sa déclaration, ils avaient passé leur première soirée en tant qu'amoureux donc, Pizza, soda, _Lost_ et bavardages avant de s'endormir comme de gros bébés.

Cependant, Mélody avait grandement besoin de se rendre aux toilettes, sa vessie étant remplie de limonade. Elle se dépêtra comme elle put des bras imposants de la tortue, sous des gémissements plaintifs de celui-ci. Elle se glissa hors de ses draps pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, jusqu'à ce que...

*BAM*

La jeune fille venait de percuter le mur, ratant de peu l'arcade qui menait au salon. Abandonnant toute discrétion, Mélody se mit à grommeler en se frottant le front.

-Ahhh, c'est pas vrai, depuis quand y'a un mur ici !

Fort heureusement, Michelangelo n'avait pas réagi, si ce n'est que pour faire vibrer les murs avec son énorme ronflement. Il avait décidément le sommeil lourd.

Une fois sa petite affaire terminée, elle se plaça devant son miroir, crispant ses mains sur son lavabo. Le grand jour allait arriver, ils allaient en finir avec les Dragons Pourpres, ils allaient en venir à bout. Elle frissonna en pensant à la difficulté du combat... Entre Hun qui était une véritable montagne de muscles et le robot-tueur de Stockman, ils allaient avoir du fil à retordre, et Mélody espérait que tout le monde s'en sortirait indemne. Demain allait être une journée riche en émotions et en entraînement. La peur, la fatigue, tout cela allait grandement se ressentir. Mais ils approchaient du but, elle devait avant tout se concentrer.

Elle jeta un œil sur ses affaires. Elle avait d'ores et déjà préparé sa combinaison, ainsi que ses protèges coudes et genoux. Son couteau était soigneusement rangé dans son étui et ses battes, encore tâchées de sang, trônaient fièrement auprès de sa tenue, attendant patiemment leurs prochaines victimes. Mélody allait frapper comme jamais, elle y mettrait toutes ses forces, bien qu'elle ne risquait pas de croiser énormément de Dragons Pourpres, étant donné que Hun souhaitait les préserver et ne pas les jeter dans la gueule du loup.

La jeune fille fut sortie de ses pensées par une main se posant sur son épaule. Elle jeta un œil au miroir et aperçut Michelangelo, un sourire rayonnant malgré sa fatigue apparente.

-Bah alors, t'as l'air inquiète ! Tu flippes pour l'affrontement, c'est ça ?

Mélody serra davantage le lavabo en céramique.

-J'ai... j'ai peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose... Ce type, Hun, il est vraiment très fort, sans compter sa saloperie de robot indestructible...

-Rien n'est indestructible pour nous, on carbure au Ninjutsu et à la pizza, ma belle ! Si on peut pas court-circuiter la boîte de conserve, alors on l'affrontera !

La jeune fille se retourna, pénétrant le bleu des yeux de la tortue. Il était si courageux, comment faisait-il pour rester optimiste ? Comme si le mutant avait lu dans ses pensées, il lui pinça affectueusement la joue avant de lui lancer plus sérieusement :

-Arrête d'être pessimiste, ça ne t'avancera à rien, à part t'angoisser. Positive ! Tu seras auprès du célèbre fanatique de l'autodéfense et de quatre Tortues Ninja surentraînées ! Dont un, particulièrement craquant, qui ne laissera personne te faire du mal, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

Michelangelo avait vraiment un don pour remonter le moral. Ce poids que ressentait la jeune fille avait disparu. Elle se sentait plus légère.

-T'as raison, avoua-t-elle dans un demi-sourire. Et puis Donatello a fabriqué une super crosse de hockey pour Casey.

-Ben voilà ! Ça, c'est positiver ! Allez, maintenant tu me bouges tes jolies fesses jusqu'au lit et tu vas faire dodo, parce que ça me perturbe de dormir sans serrer un doudou dans mes bras !

Mélody haussa un sourcil, amusée.

-C'est moi que tu traites de doudou ?

-Ouais, affirma-t-il d'un sourire en coin.

Elle se dirigea vers son lit douillet, Michelangelo à ses trousses, avant de sortir d'une voix moqueuse.

-Ah, au fait, tu ronfles comme une tractopelle, tu le savais ?

Elle se glissa sous les couettes, suivi par la tortue, qui enroula une fois de plus ses bras potelés autour de la jeune fille.

-Chuuut ! Ça parle pas, un doudou, que j'sache !

* * *

Tous s'étaient installés en cercle au dojo, silencieux. Le combat qu'ils allaient mener le lendemain n'allait pas être de tout repos, et ils le savaient. Le cœur rempli d'appréhension, Léonardo s'avança, prêt à motiver le petit groupe.

-Écoutez, je sais que vous êtes anxieux par rapport au combat de demain, mais si nous nous en tenons au plan, tout devrait bien se passer. Je ne peux pas vous promettre de repartir indemne, il y aura forcément des blessures, mais nous nous devons de nous tenir prêts.

Mélody déglutit. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu affaire au robot, elle s'était retrouvée salement amochée, elle n'osait même pas imaginer l'état des tortues si le plan venait à échouer.

-Je répète une dernière fois avant que nous commencions l'entraînement : Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo et moi nous occuperons du robot. Mélody, tu règles le compte de Stockman, puis tu rejoins Casey pour venir à bout de Hun. Si le robot ne nous pose pas trop de difficultés, nous vous rejoindrons pour vous prêter main-forte.

-Dites, les gars, commença Casey, je ne veux pas être de mauvaise foi, mais... c'est pas avec ma crosse de hockey en bois que je pourrais venir à bout de Musclor. D'après Mélody, il est vachement balèze !

Donatello croisa les bras, un sourire fier sur les lèvres.

-Ça t'fais marrer, le binoclard ? Pesta Casey avec mauvaise humeur.

Le génie de la fratrie étouffa un rire amusé.

-Suis-moi !

Donnie invita le joueur de hockey à le suivre dans le laboratoire. Casey haussa un sourcil, intrigué, avant d'emboîter le pas de la tortue.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi, annonça le mutant.

Le jeune homme croisa les bras, perplexe, en attendant le « quelque chose » que Donatello avait à lui offrir.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue d'une crosse de hockey peu commune... entièrement forgée dans de l'acier.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser affronter une montagne de muscles et un robot avec ton misérable bout de bois ?

Casey ne répondit pas, il était bien trop subjugué par la lame affûtée soigneusement soudée à l'embout de sa crosse.

-C'est une lame de patin à glace. J'me suis dit que ça pourrait t'être utile !

-Ben... ça alors... c'est... woah, merci mon vieux !

Donatello lui tendit fièrement sa nouvelle arme que le joueur de hockey saisit avec beaucoup de tendresse.

-Elle est presque aussi légère que ma crosse habituelle ! Il faut que j'aille montrer ça à l'autre mocheté !

Tel un enfant, Casey se rua hors du labo avant de se placer face à sa coéquipière, joueur.

-Dis, Mélo, ça te dirait pas un petit combat, juste toi et moi, comme au bon vieux temps ?

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, curieuse, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur sa nouvelle acquisition. Elle esquissa un sourire en coin. Donnie avait vraiment fait du bon travail.

-Il en est hors de question ! Intervint Léonardo, tout ce que vous réussirez à faire, c'est de vous blesser avant le combat de demain !

Le visage de Casey se décomposa en mine boudeuse.

-Il a raison, mec, poursuivit Mélody, avec la chance que j'ai, tu vas réussir à m'entailler la gorge...

Le joueur de hockey grommela un « vous êtes pas drôle », sous le regard moqueur et amusé de Raphael.

-Mais elle est trop cool ta crosse de hockey ! S'exclama Michelangelo avec entrain, j'peux l'essayer ?

-Surtout pas ! Protesta Léonardo, toi, c'est ta propre gorge que tu risques d'entailler...

-Ça va, j'suis pas un crétin, non plus... bredouilla le benjamin.

-Si, justement, grogna Raphael.

Le leader soupira, et se dirigea d'un pas lent dans le dojo, rejoignant ainsi son Maître. Ses trois frères, ainsi que leurs deux camarades humains, le regardèrent s'éloigner, perplexes.

-Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il a? Demanda Casey.

-Je crois qu'il a un peu peur pour le combat de demain. Pas pour lui, mais pour nous. Ça risque d'être très dur, pour lui.

Léonardo prit place face à son Maître, les larmes prêtes à couler. Il ne devait surtout pas se montrer aussi faible envers ses frères.

-Un problème, Léonardo ? Demanda le vieux rat avec douceur.

La tortue au bandeau bleu, assit en tailleur, serra les poings sur ses genoux, les yeux plissés avec force, comme s'il résistait à une puissante envie de se laisser aller.

-Maître, je... je redoute notre future bataille... Nos ennemis sont puissants...

Splinter se caressa la barbe, les sourcils froncés.

-Mais, vous aussi, vous êtes forts, mes fils. Durant des années, je vous ai enseigné l'art du Ninjutsu, le maniement des armes. Qu'ont-ils de plus que vous ?

Léonardo réfléchit un petit instant, avant de souffler :

-Le désir de tuer.

Le vieux rat ne put retenir un soupir.

-Mon fils, il faut que tu saches que la victoire ne réside pas seulement dans les muscles, mais aussi dans la tête. Servez-vous de votre tête. C'est le seul conseil que je puisse te donner.

La tortue au bandeau bleu leva ses yeux azur vers son vieux Maître, qui poursuivit.

-C'est toi le chef. Ils te font confiance, ils savent que tu les mèneras à la victoire. Maintenant, mon fils, relèves-toi, et préparez-vous pour votre bataille.

Splinter regarda son fils se relever avec élégance et le saluer avec respect. Il avait une confiance aveugle en ses fils, mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont il avait peur, c'était de perdre l'un d'eux. Il savait que Léonardo serait prêt à donner sa vie pour conserver celle de ses frères, et cette pensée l'inquiétait grandement, même si le geste était noble.

Léonardo jeta un œil sur la fratrie et les deux amis humains avant de fronçer les sourcils, déterminé. Ils n'allaient pas échouer. Les Dragons Pourpres faisaient régner la terreur depuis bien trop longtemps, il fallait en finir. Ils allaient payer.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce quinzième chapitre, mine de rien, la fin de ma Fic approche à grands pas... deux ou trois chapitres, tout au plus!_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous aura plu, malgré qu'il soit court, je vous fais des bisous bien baveux sur vos joues et vous envois un cowabunga de tendresse dans vos faces!_

 ** _~Nifelheim_**


	16. Affrontement-partie 1

_Hey tout le monde :) Comme je l'ai dit la dernière fois, le combat final sera divisé en deux parties, voici donc la première partie! Inutile de vous préciser qu'il y aura un chouilla de violence hein, vous avez l'habitude :P_

 _Merci pour vos adorables reviews et à vos favoris, ça me touche énormément et m'encourage à achever cette fic dans de bonnes conditions!_

 _Allez, à vos marques, prêts? LECTURE!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16 : AFFRONTEMENT – PARTIE 1**

Les six combattants se dressaient fièrement au sommet d'un conteneur du Bronx, silencieux. Ils se trouvaient face à l'entrepôt qui servait de Q.G aux Dragons Pourpres.

Raphael mâchouillait nerveusement son cure-dent, les muscles sur le point d'imploser. Il était à la fois impatient et anxieux. Léonardo était contracté, jamais il n'avait été aussi préoccupé, il craignait pour la vie de ses frères et de ses camarades humains.

Donatello et Michelangelo fixaient d'un regard appréhensif l'immense entrepôt qui leur faisait face.

Quant à Casey et Mélody, ils sentaient l'excitation monter en eux. Un mélange de peur et d'obsession : ils voulaient en finir. Les deux partenaires s'étaient équipés de protèges coudes et de protèges genoux, afin de minimiser les dégâts corporels.

Le cœur prêt à exploser, Léonardo souffla un grand coup, essayant de chasser ce poids qui pesait sur son estomac. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Ils étaient prêts. Ils étaient entraînés. Ils pouvaient y arriver. Déterminé, il rouvrit brusquement ses yeux bleus, avant de murmurer, confiant :

-On y va.

C'est sans un mot que tous les combattants se faufilèrent par une gigantesque fenêtre, située à l'étage.

Ils pénétrèrent un par un dans le bâtiment, tous aux aguets, puis ils avancèrent sans un bruit sur la plate-forme en suspension, Donatello essayant de distinguer une quelconque forme à l'aide de ses lunettes technologiques au travers de l'obscurité de cette immense pièce. C'était beaucoup trop calme.

Michelangelo jeta un œil sur Mélody, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi inquiète. Aussi, le plus délicatement qu'il put, il avança sa main calleuse et bandée pour saisir celle de la jeune fille, sous le regard perplexe de Casey, qui fronça les sourcils, incrédule. Mélody le remercia d'un sourire discret, avant que celui-ci ne relâche sa main, satisfait.

Soudain, un rire névrotique s'éleva de l'obscurité. Un rire de folie, dont Mélody devina instantanément le propriétaire. Elle serra les poings, le son de sa voix l'écœurant au plus haut point.

-Stockman, souffla-t-elle.

-Vous êtes finalement venus ! Cria-t-il. Pauvres fous que vous êtes !

Raphael empoignait furieusement ses saïs, prêt à dégainer, tandis que Donatello avait d'ores et déjà extirpé son Bô.

-Vous n'allez pas être déçus, nous vous avons prévu un petit comité d'accueil bien sympathique, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

-Stockman ! Hurla Mélody. Cours ! Cours tant qu'il en est encore temps, parce que j'vais pas te louper, enfoiré !

Après un second rire psychotique, l'homme quitta la salle principale, fier de sa prestation.

-J'suis sûr qu'il a fait dans son froc, lança Raphael dans un rictus ironique.

-Soyez sur vos gardes, on va descendre, il est grand temps d'affronter nos ennemis en face, intervint Léonardo.

Après un signe de tête affirmatif, les combattants sautèrent un à un par-dessus la balustrade, atterrissant avec légèreté sur le sol bétonné.

Ils étaient dos à dos, attentifs à tout mouvement. Soudain, toutes les lumières de l'entrepôt s'allumèrent, rangée par rangée, dévoilant le monstrueux robot, désormais armé d'une scie circulaire ainsi que d'une perforeuse. Tandis que les quatre guerriers ninjas s'étaient mis en garde, le visage de Mélody se décomposait. Elle éprouvait toujours une certaine peur face à cette monstruosité. Casey la saisit promptement par l'épaule.

-Mélo, ce n'est pas notre affaire ! Occupes-toi de Stockman, je vais tenter de trouver Hun !

La jeune fille restait pétrifiée face aux tortues, posté courageusement devant la machine. Elle craignait pour leur vie. Voyant que les deux équipiers n'avaient pas bougé, ils se tournèrent vers eux avec impatience.

-Allez-y ! Ne perdez pas de temps !

Après un dernier regard inquiet envers les ninjas, elle serra les poings avant d'articuler d'une petite voix :

-Faites gaffe, les mecs.

Casey l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans un couloir étroit, n'oubliant pas leurs tâches respectives.

Le robot commença à s'activer, les différentes diodes s'allumant progressivement, mettant alors en marche les outils incrustés sur les bras de la machine dans un bruit infernal.

Donatello examina furtivement les améliorations apportées à l'engin, à son grand soulagement, rien d'autre n'avait été modifié.

-Les gars, ne vous laissez pas intimider, intervint Donnie, il n'est pas plus fort que la dernière fois !

-T'es sûr de ça, Donnie ? Grogna Raphael, évitant de peu la scie qui s'abattait sur lui.

-Il a raison, le coupa Léonardo, juste ces foutus outils qui vont nous compliquer la vie, on ne doit pas s'arrêter à ça ! À l'attaque !

Comme une seule personne, les quatre guerriers se déployèrent, encerclant l'imposante machine. Raphael se jeta sur le robot, plantant ses saïs dans la ferraille, mais celui-ci riposta bien vite, envoyant la tortue valdinguer contre la solide paroi de l'entrepôt dans un craquement anormal et un cri de détresse douloureux. Sa carapace avait été touchée. Sans plus attendre, Michelangelo bondit sur le dos du monstre de fer, esquivant avec habileté ses outils de mort, assénant un puissant coup de nunchaku sur son crâne, fissurant ainsi son casque, allant jusqu'à l'écran qui lui servait de visage.

-Bien joué, Mikey ! S'exclama Donatello, ça lui brouillera peut-être la vue, avec un peu de chance !

Raphael se releva, une douleur cuisante au niveau de la carapace, qu'il oublia vite, fonçant sur leur ennemi, enfonçant une nouvelle fois sa paire de saïs dans les circuits de la montagne de fer, pendant que Donnie se déchaînait sur le bras où était soudée la scie circulaire. Après un dernier coup puissant, il réussit enfin à désarmer son bras droit, l'appareil encore en mouvement transperçant le sol pendant une fraction de seconde.

Tandis que l'espoir commençait à faire surface chez les tortues, la machine enfonça la pointe de la perceuse rouillée sur le plastron de Léonardo, qui hurla de douleur. Raphael eut juste le temps de bousculer de l'épaule son aîné, le faisant ainsi chuter. Léonardo jeta un bref coup d'œil à son plastron et se félicita d'être une tortue. Il n'y avait qu'un impact de profondeur modérée, la tige n'avait pas eu le temps de le transpercer.

« Il va nous donner du fil à retordre, celui-là », pensa-t-il amèrement.

* * *

Alors que Mélody courait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs de l'immense entrepôt, elle entendit une nouvelle fois ce rire de folie, provenant d'une salle non loin de la position de la jeune fille. Elle extirpa les battes de son sac avant de les empoigner fermement et de se diriger dans la pièce.

Stockman se trouvait là, face à elle, une arme à la main. La fatigue et la peur l'avaient rendu fou. Ses yeux étaient exagérément écarquillés, ses pupilles, dilatées, il avait le teint pâle malgré ses origines afro-américaines et il suait, tout en pointant nerveusement son revolver sur la jeune apprentie justicière, qui commença sérieusement à paniquer.

-'Déconne pas, Stockman, dit-elle, essayant de paraître le plus calme possible. Depuis combien de temps t'as pas dormi ?

-Dormir ? Dormir ! Cria-t-il dans un rire d'aliéné, il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi, Bloom ! Je t'attendais ! Tous les soirs, je t'attendais ! J'attendais que tu viennes réclamer vengeance pour que je t'éclate la gueule à coup de 9 mm ! Et ce soir, le moment est enfin venu, tu vas mourir !

Sur ces mots, il appuya sur la gâchette, un coup de feu sonore retentissant dans tout l'entrepôt.

* * *

Casey stoppa nette sa progression, inquiet. Il se retourna, observant le fond du couloir, effaré.

-Mélody... murmura-t-il...

Il hésita un instant, pétrifié sur place, avant de se décider à rejoindre son équipière, la peur au ventre. Inconsciemment, ses pas s'accéléraient, il priait pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à la jeune fille.

* * *

Mélody était immobile, les yeux exorbités. La balle l'avait ratée de peu, mais avait sifflé à son oreille en passant. Les tremblements frénétiques de ce fou de Stockman l'avaient fait rater sa cible, pour le plus grand soulagement de la jeune serveuse, qui reprit immédiatement ses esprits, ressentant une grande colère monter en elle. Le scientifique le remarqua et en laissa tomber son arme, déstabilisé par son changement soudain de comportement.

-T'es dans la merde, Stockman, siffla la jeune fille, serrant ses battes de plus belle.

Elle s'avança d'un pas menaçant, tandis que l'ingénieur tentait de ramper en arrière, ne quittant pas la jeune femme des yeux. Elle prit son élan avant de lancer avec force une de ses battes sur le visage du scientifique, ses lunettes se brisant et volant sous le choc. Il eut un hoquet de douleur.

-Regarde-moi, espèce de taré !

Mais il ne bougeait pas, il se contentait de garder la tête baissée, pitoyablement assis sur le sol.

-REGARDE-MOI !

Sa voix avait retenti dans toute la pièce dans un écho effrayant. Tremblant, gémissant, il releva la tête. Son œil droit était injecté de sang par la brutalité du choc, et un hématome commençait déjà à se former.

-Tu as fait du mal à mes amis. Tu m'as fait du mal. Tu as voulu nous tuer. Tu vas devoir payer.

Des sanglots plaintifs s'échappaient du fond de sa gorge humide, tandis qu'il bredouillait :

-Non... non... ne faites pas ça... pitié...

-Pitié ? PITIÉ ?! Tu en as eu, toi, de la pitié, quand tu m'as laissé à la merci de ton robot de merde ?! Seule, enchaînée à une chaise dans le noir ?! J'suis à peine adulte, putain ! Je vais avoir dix-neuf ans ! DIX-NEUF ANS !

Elle ponctua la fin de sa phrase par un deuxième coup de batte, plus puissant, sur le côté gauche cette fois, un craquement intense se faisant entendre. Le crâne avait commencé à se fracturer.

Continuant sur sa lancée, ignorant les supplications et les gémissements du scientifique, elle frappa à plusieurs reprises, et l'acheva par un puissant coup dans la mâchoire, dont la partie inférieure se décrocha instantanément, une fissure sanglante se formant sur sa joue. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, étourdi.

Le souffle saccadé et les yeux brillants, la jeune fille lança un dernier regard envers sa victime avant de tourner les talons, apercevant au même moment la silhouette de son partenaire de combat.

-Mélo ! Bordel, t'as rien ?! J'ai entendu un coup de feu et...

Casey se stoppa dans sa phrase et observa le scientifique, dont la mâchoire était abominablement déformée, ramassant son revolver avant de le pointer sur la jeune fille.

-Mélody, attention !

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Stockman avait pressé la détente avant de s'évanouir pour de bon, attendant que la mort vienne s'emparer de lui.

Le souffle court, une douleur brûlante sur les côtes, Mélody tomba à genoux, la balle avait traversé son corps.

-Non, non, non, non !

Casey se précipita pour freiner la jeune fille dans sa chute. Il appuya sur la cavité qu'avait formée le projectile, stoppant l'arrivée de sang qui s'écoulait tout de même entre ses doigts tremblants.

-Casey... sanglota Mélody, la douleur lui serrant la gorge, barres-toi...

-Et te laisser crever ici ?! T'es malade !

Son équipière leva ses yeux embrumés vers le joueur de hockey, avant d'articuler faiblement :

-Tu te souviens... quand tu m'as énoncé tes règles... lors de notre première ronde ? « _Si je te dis de me laisser crever_... » ça vaut aussi pour toi, tu sais...

Les yeux du justicier se remplissaient de larmes malgré lui.

-Va te faire foutre, Bloom, j't'abandonne pas ici ! Des conneries, j'en dis des tonnes par jour, et depuis quand tu suis mes règles toi, d'abord ?!

La jeune fille esquissa un léger sourire.

-C'est ce que je t'ai répondu ce jour-là : _J'te dis d'aller te faire voir_.

-Arrête tes conneries, putain, la balle a juste traversé les côtes, on peut encore te soigner, mais il faut te mettre à l'abri !

-Tu dois pas oublier la mission, Casey... Hun doit être arrêté... et on compte sur toi pour ça... casses-toi...

La jeune femme commençait à perdre connaissance.

-Hé, Hé ! L'interpella Casey, tentant de la secouer un peu.

-J'suis morte, de toute façon...

La douleur étourdissait la jeune fille, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de fermer les yeux et de se reposer, au risque de ne plus jamais se réveiller.

-MEEEEEERDE ! Jura Casey, les larmes longeant ses joues derrière son masque de hockey.

Il laissa s'échapper quelques sanglots avant de se reprendre et de se redresser, sûr de lui.

-Tu vas vivre, Bloom ! C'est Casey Jones qui te le garantit !

Furieux, il se rua une nouvelle fois dans le couloir, se précipitant à la recherche de Hun, tandis que des larmes perlaient le long des joues blanches de la jeune fille.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'en ai fini pour cette première partie ! Pas de panique, il reste une deuxième partie, et la balle est passée entre les côtes de Mélody, alors... ;)_

 _Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la deuxième partie du combat final, d'ici là, portez-vous bien ! Mangez des Marshmallow, de la brioche et du poulet et COWABUNGAAA :D_

 ** _~Nifelheim_**


	17. Affrontement-partie 2

_Yooooo :D Me voilà déjà de retour pour la deuxième partie du combat final ! Je me suis dit que je ne devais pas vous faire poireauter trop longtemps, vu comment j'ai fini l'ancien chapitre ^^'_

 _Alors, sans plus attendre, la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 17 : AFFRONTEMENT - PARTIE 2**

Casey continuait sa progression à travers les couloirs interminables de l'entrepôt, ne parvenant pas à se retirer cette affreuse image de la tête qu'était sa partenaire en sang. Il secoua la tête, tandis qu'il courrait, essayant d'effacer ce mauvais film de ses pensées.

Plus il avançait, plus le sol penchait, il était persuadé de s'être retrouvé dans un sous-sol. Par précaution, il saisit sa toute nouvelle crosse en acier avant de la maintenir avec détermination, le cuir de ses gants se resserrant sur le manche. Il arriva enfin dans une immense pièce, un ring confectionné avec les moyens du bord figurant en son milieu. Hun l'attendait, les bras croisés, un sourire goguenard sur ses fines lèvres. Il semblait l'attendre. Alors que le joueur de hockey se rapprochait, son sourire scabreux s'agrandit.

-Dois-je en conclure que miss Bloom a été mise hors d'état de nuire ?

Fou de rage, Casey se glissa à travers les cordes pour se rendre au centre du ring, la haine au ventre.

-Il est temps d'en finir, dit-il sombrement.

Hun se mit en garde dans un rire des plus surnaturels.

-Je suis d'accord.

Avant même que Casey puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le guerrier chinois l'attrapa par le cou avant de le plaquer sauvagement sur le sol, son dos heurtant le tapis miteux. Fort heureusement, il eut juste le temps de rouler sur le côté, évitant de justesse son pied éléphantesque.

Le justicier tenta de se relever, le souffle haletant, puis brandit son arme, prêt à frapper le crâne. Mais Hun arrêta sans grandes difficultés la crosse avant de la propulser à l'autre bout du ring.

Un coup de poing fulgurant percuta son visage, son nez craquant dans un bruit osseux. Il s'effondra sur le sol, sentant le liquide chaud s'écouler lentement le long de son menton et se glissant vicieusement dans le cou.

-Tu ne vaux rien, lui lança le chef des Dragons Pourpres, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton idiote de copine !

Il saisit fermement le col du débardeur de Casey. Si seulement il pouvait se rappeler des sages paroles de maître Splinter. Il avait un point faible, mais lequel ?

Jones ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier la douleur qui le submergeait à chaque coup porté à son visage par la montagne de muscles.

« Montagne »... ça lui revenait...

 _« Plus l'ennemi est grand, plus il va falloir redoubler de réflexion quant à son élimination. Prenons l'exemple d'un éléphant. Son point faible se trouve au niveau de ses membres inférieurs. Ce sont eux qui maintiennent le pachyderme debout. Sans ses tendons, il n'est plus rien. »_

Voilà la solution. Casey, toujours noyé sous la farandole de coups de poing, se mit à rire nerveusement, sous le regard incrédule de Hun.

-Tu trouves ça drôle, petit être insipide ?

-Ouais, je vais te montrer que ça à du bon d'être petit.

D'un coup d'épaule, Casey se libéra de l'emprise du guerrier, le visage en sang, avant de se ruer sur sa crosse de hockey, dont la lame ajoutée par Donatello avait été affûtée par ses soins. Alors que Hun abattait une nouvelle fois son poing ensanglanté sur Casey, celui-ci s'abaissa pour l'éviter avant de trancher net, le tendon à sa cheville gauche, faisant hurler de douleur le guerrier, qui tomba instantanément à genoux. Continuant sur sa lancée, Casey sectionna le deuxième tendon au niveau de sa cheville droite, laissant au sol pour de bon le musculeux guerrier.

Le joueur de hockey déposa sa crosse sur ses épaules, essoufflé, mais satisfait.

-Les muscles ne servent à rien quand on a la tête, pesta froidement Casey.

Après avoir fait tournoyer sa crosse de hockey, il trancha la gorge de Hun, une entaille nette et précise se formant au niveau du cou, laissant le sang s'écouler lentement sur sa poitrine. Il garda les yeux fixes, se sentant mourir, avant de cracher une giclée de sang et perdre connaissance.

-Ça, c'est pour Mélody, espèce d'ordure, dit-il d'une voix cassée, trahissant son soudain épuisement.

Soulagé, Casey laissa tomber sa crosse avant de poser les mains sur ses genoux. Jamais il n'avait fait preuve d'une telle violence.

Sans perdre plus de temps, il se hâta de retrouver sa coéquipière, en espérant qu'elle soit toujours de ce monde, ne prêtant même pas attention à son point de côté naissant. Il se maintint à l'encolure de la porte avant de se précipiter sur le corps statique de Mélody, toujours inconsciente. Il posa deux doigts ensanglantés à son cou, essayant de distinguer un pouls quelconque. Il était faible, mais bien présent. Ils devaient faire vite. C'est dans un grognement hargneux qu'il rejoignit les quatre frères afin de leur prêter main-forte.

* * *

Michelangelo et Donatello étaient dans un sale état. Ils avaient pris de nombreux coups de la part du robot, et étant moins résistants que leurs aînés, ils s'étaient adossés à un mur, se soutenant mutuellement. Seuls Raphael et Léonardo étaient aptes à poursuivre le combat, malgré le rail de sang sur le bras du leader et l'œil au beurre noir du cadet.

Une montée d'adrénaline submergeait le joueur de hockey, il fonça sur le robot dans un cri de guerre avant de frapper de sa lame, son bras où avait été soudée la perceuse, qui finit par céder. À présent, la machine était désarmée, et il serait beaucoup plus simple d'en venir à bout.

Michelangelo cherchait de ses yeux malheureux l'ombre de Mélody, sans succès. Les lèvres tremblantes, il jeta un œil désespéré envers Casey. Constatant sa rage de vaincre et les larmes brillant dans ses yeux bleus, il se mit à imaginer le pire et ne put retenir quelques sanglots, sous le regard désolé de Donatello.

-Mikey... je... je suis désolé, vraiment, murmura-t-il d'une voix plaintive.

Léonardo enfonça une de ses lames dans la poitrine de la machine, sans succès. Son katana resta emprisonné de la tôle. D'un coup de pied douloureux, le robot envoya Casey valdinguer contre le mur, sa tête heurtant la paroi en béton de l'entrepôt. Raphael fonça sur leur ennemi, le ruant de coup de poing dans un hurlement agressif, ses lunettes de soleil glissant lentement de son crâne pour se retrouver sur le sol.

Réunissant leurs dernières forces, Donatello et Michelangelo rejoignirent leurs frères, encerclant la machine infernale. Le regard fatigué, mais déterminé, ils serraient les dents.

-MAINTENANT ! Cria Léonardo.

Tous ensemble, ils se mirent à ruer de coup le robot, épuisant jusqu'à leur dernière source de force. C'est complètement épuisé qu'ils se mirent à reculer. Ils y étaient presque... presque... mais aucun d'eux n'avait la force de porter le coup de grâce. Ils étaient éreintés et abattus.

Léonardo ferma ses yeux azur. Ils ne pouvaient pas échouer, pas aussi près du but. Ce fut le calme complet, seul le ronronnement de la machine résonnait dans l'entrepôt.

Alors que les frères perdaient toute notion d'espoir, un bruit métallique se fit entendre. Ils tournèrent la tête avant d'écarquiller les yeux, stupéfaits.

Mélody était là, un genou à terre et passablement essoufflée, sa combinaison humidifiée par le sang, maintenue accroupie qu'avec l'aide de ses battes.

-Mé... Mélody ? Mélody ! S'écria joyeusement Léonardo, un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

Voyant que la jeune fille gardait difficilement les yeux ouverts, le mutant au bandeau rouge décida de la secouer un peu.

-Écoutes-moi bien, mocheté, rugit Raphael. Il ne manque qu'un coup, un seul coup pour se débarrasser de la boîte de conserve ! Alors bouge ton cul et mets-moi Terminator knock-out !

Le souffle haletant, la jeune femme releva ses yeux embrumés, avant de se redresser comme elle le pouvait sur ses deux jambes. Elle jeta un œil sur le robot, et, oubliant la douleur qui la tiraillait au niveau des côtes, se mit à courir vers la machine, avant de bondir maladroitement et de fracasser le crâne de la machine de sa batte, mettant ses dernières forces dans ce coup de grâce, avant de retomber mollement sur le sol dans un gémissement brûlant, se maintenant les côtes.

Elle ne put même pas regarder le robot s'effondrer, sous les rires de victoire des quatre frères, car sa vue se brouillait, sa tête lui tournait, la douleur la torturait. Elle s'évanouit.

* * *

Les paupières fatiguées de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent lentement. La première chose qu'elle vit fut quatre bandeaux de couleur ainsi qu'un masque de hockey. Lorsque ses yeux furent totalement ouverts, elle put constater un énorme sourire sur chaque visage, même le masque de Casey semblait joyeux...

-On a réussi, chuchota Donatello, ravi.

-T'es vraiment une p'tite nature, rétorqua Casey avec amusement, une balle dans les côtes, et y'a plus personne !

-N'empêche que tu t'es fait dessus quand t'as vu qu'elle était au tapis ! Railla Raphael.

-Bah alors, ma p'tite banane flambée ? Comment tu te sens ? Tu as mal ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu veux une pizza ? Un soda ? Un câlin ?

-Houla... grommela-t-elle.

Trop d'informations d'un coup, ils parlaient tous en même temps, Mélody ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

-T'es un vrai bonhomme, Bloom ! On les a eu ! S'exclama Casey.

C'est avec un sourire en coin que la jeune fille se redressa, encore affaiblie.

-Et... et Hun ?

Les quatre guerriers ainsi que le joueur de hockey se jetèrent un regard furtif.

-Ben... il vaut mieux pas que tu saches... Balbutia Casey, se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il est mort !

-Alors... c'est fini ? C'est vraiment fini ?

-Et ouais ! Affirma Michelangelo. Plus de Hun, plus de Stockman, plus de Dragons Pourpres !

Mélody se passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs. Elle avait du mal à y croire...

-On a gagné, mocheté, ajouta Raphael.

La jeune femme jeta un œil à l'endroit de l'impact. Elle avait été soignée.

-Merci, Donnie ! Dit-elle en devinant l'identité de son soigneur.

Michelangelo croisa les bras, vexé.

-Pourquoi Donnie ? Ça aurait pu être moi, aussi !

Les trois frères pouffèrent de rire en chœur.

-Tu sais même pas ce qu'est un sparadrap, et tu voudrais lui faire croire que c'est toi qui l'a soigné ? Clama Léonardo, amusé.

Mikey fronça les sourcils, boudeur.

Une voix grave et fatiguée résonna à travers le repaire, mettant fin au joyeux brouhaha.

-Je suis fier de vous. Vous tous.

Les combattants s'inclinèrent respectueusement face au Sensei.

-Vous avez battu de grands ennemis, dans tous les sens du terme, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire rieur envers Casey.

-J'ai écouté ce que vous avez dit, sur les éléphants et tout le tralala, et je dois dire que c'est assez efficace !

Splinter hocha la tête, satisfait, avant de poser les yeux sur la jeune fille, qui avait pâli d'un coup. Il avait oublié que Mélody avait la phobie des rongeurs.

-Oh, je suis désolé, très chère...

-Ce... Ce n'est r...rien... v... vraiment...

Le vieux rat ria silencieusement avant de quitter la salle d'acupuncture. Ils avaient gagné. Ils avaient souffert, ils s'étaient entraîné durs, mais ils avaient fini par remporter la victoire et ils étaient fiers. Plus rien ne pouvait leur barrer la route dorénavant. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient...

* * *

 _Et voilà, on en a fini avec le combat final ! Ca me fait quelque chose, quand même, c'est la deuxième fic que je vais achever, mais je suis toujours aussi émue x) Je vous posterais le tout dernier chapitre ce week-end, il sera relativement court (une ou deux pages), alors je vous dis à très vite !_

 **~ _Nifelheim_**


	18. Un nouveau départ

_Cowabunga, chers lecteurs ! Ça y est, nous y voilà, le dernier chapitre... j'ai même pas les mots pour décrire mes émotions... j'aurais passé de bons moments à vous faire partager ma fic, à recevoir vos impressions, vos encouragements. Si vous me connaissez un peu, vous savez que je m'attache énormément à mes OC et c'est dur pour moi de me dire que les aventures de Mélody s'arrêtent là... C'est pour ça que j'ai souhaité faire apparaître Angèle, ma toute première OC, dans le chapitre 10. Je vous laisse découvrir les derniers paragraphes de « Deux Masques Pour La Justice », je vous souhaite pour la dernière fois dans cette fic: Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 18 : UN NOUVEAU DÉPART**

Au repaire, l'ambiance était à l'aveu. Michelangelo et la jeune justicière s'étaient décidés à avouer à la petite famille ainsi que Casey qu'ils s'appréciaient, plus que des amis. C'est donc tout naturellement que le benjamin, de son grand sourire charmeur et enfantin, avait convié ses frères ainsi que maître Splinter, habillé de son kimono à capuche, qui se promit de dissimuler son corps derrière la carapace de ses fils, à se rendre dans le salon.

Comment allaient-ils prendre la nouvelle ? Un mutant avec une humaine ? Mélody triturait nerveusement ses doigts, anxieuse, tandis que la tortue au bandeau orange se plaçait à ses côtés, confiant.

-Pourquoi nous as-tu fait venir, mon fils ? Demanda Maître Splinter, dissimulé sous son immense capuche.

Michelangelo se racla la gorge, avant de lancer un air enjoué :

-Tout d'abord, Père, laissez-moi vous dire que vous avez trop la classe dans ce kimono ! Vous ressemblez à Obiwan Kenobi, et ça, c'est top !

En guise de réponse, le vieux rat se caressa la barbe, un léger sourire au bord des lèvres.

-Bon, grouille, tête d'œuf, on n'a pas que ça à faire ! Grommela Raphael.

-Ok, ok, ria nerveusement le benjamin avant de garder un visage fixe, soudainement paralysé par la peur.

-Mélody et moi...

Le benjamin se stoppa, un doigt sur le menton, se demandant si c'était finalement une bonne idée d'avouer une telle chose à ses frères. Ce laps de temps d'hésitation avait suffi à Léonardo pour imaginer la pire des choses.

-Oh, mon Dieu... Mikey... Vous n'avez quand même pas...

À ces paroles, Donatello eut un hoquet scandalisé, tandis que Raphael arborait un sourire en coin des plus narquois.

Terriblement gênée par la pensée du leader, Mélody se mit à rougir et à bafouiller, dans de grands gestes paniqués :

-Non...n-non, non ! Mikey et moi on est juste ensemble, c'est tout !

Léo et Donnie soupirèrent, soulagés, avant de revenir durement à la réalité. La tortue au bandeau bleu haussa un sourcil, surpris.

-V-vous deux ? Ensemble ? Mais... vous entendez quoi par « ensemble » ?

La gêne que Mélody avait ressenti quelques secondes auparavant se transforma en agacement.

-Pitié, Léonardo, c'est assez gênant comme ça ! On est ensemble, on sort ensemble, on se fait des câlins et... plus si affinités...

Les trois frères écarquillèrent les yeux avant que Donnie ne laisse s'échapper un nouvel halètement outré. Michelangelo le remarqua et se mit à intervenir à son tour.

-Mais ce que vous pouvez avoir l'esprit mal placé ! Elle parlait de baisers !

Mais une fois de plus, le terme utilisé avait induit une nouvelle fois en erreur : Léonardo, Raphael et Donatello restèrent bouche-bée face aux vulgaires paroles du benjamin, tandis que Casey lâchait un rire sonore et que la jeune serveuse se frappait le front du plat de sa main.

-DES BISOUS, BON SANG ! ON S'EMBRASSE, BANDE DE PERVERS ! S'enflamma la jeune fille.

Ses sages mots soulagèrent instantanément la petite famille, qui s'essouffla dans un « Ahhhhhhh » collectif, sous les larmes rieuses du joueur de hockey.

-Donc, vous éprouvez des sentiments l'un envers l'autre ? Poursuivit Splinter.

-Euhhhh, ben ouais, Sensei, répondit Michelangelo.

Derrière sa capuche trop large, le vieux rat esquissa un sourire ravi, bien que chamboulé par la nouvelle. Enfin, l'un de ses fils allait connaître ce merveilleux sentiment qu'était l'Amour.

-C'est le moment le plus gênant de ma vie... admit Mélody, rouge de honte, et Léonardo qui en rajoute une couche...

Le leader eut un rire désolé, accompagné d'un sourire radieux dont lui seul avait le secret.

-Désolé, Mélody, l'instinct animal, je suppose...

La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le kimono caché par les gigantesques carapaces. Elle s'en voulait tellement, pourquoi avait-elle aussi peur des rongeurs ? Jamais elle n'avait autant maudi sa phobie. Elle respira une grande bouffée d'air, avant de s'avancer d'un pas hésitant vers le vieux rat, sous le regard surpris de la petite famille et du joueur de hockey.

-Euh...m-maître Splinter...

Le rongeur humanoïde releva la tête, ne pouvant camoufler son étonnement.

-Vous... pourriez retirer votre capuche, s'il vous plaît ?

-T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? La nargua Raphael.

-Si tel est son désir, alors je vais me découvrir, acquiesça Splinter.

Lentement, précautionneusement, le rat retira sa capuche avec respect, avant de croiser les yeux de bronze de la jeune combattante, qui frissonna à la vue des yeux globuleux.

Plus pâle que jamais, Mélody se jeta à l'eau.

-Je... je veux que v-vous sachiez que je ne vois p-pas Michelangelo comme un monstre, ni aucun de vos fils, ni vous.

Touché par ses paroles, le vieux rat se laissa aller à un sourire enchanté.

-Je le sais, ma fille. Et j'espère que votre relation durera. Je te remercie de ton honnêteté.

Sur ces mots, il déposa sa patte velue sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, qui s'évanouit instantanément, sous le regard éberlué des quatre frères et l'air moqueur de Casey.

-J'crois qu'elle est pas bien, répéta Michelangelo.

-Vous devriez attendre un peu pour le contact physique, Sensei, proposa judicieusement Donatello.

-J'entends... affirma Splinter.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que le gang des Dragons Pourpres avait été annihilé. Deux semaines que Casey et Mélody s'ennuyaient ferme. Fort heureusement, cela n'allait pas durer. Tous deux assis sur le rebord d'un building, ils attendaient patiemment l'arrivée d'une infraction, jusqu'à ce qu'une bande de dix hommes armés, couverts de noirs se dissimulent dans divers recoins d'une ruelle.

-Mais... qui sont ces types ? Demanda Mélody, curieuse.

Casey observa attentivement leur tenue, ce masque qu'ils portaient sur le visage, ce comportement... Les frangins en avaient déjà parlé...

-Mademoiselle Bloom, je vous présente : Le clan des Foots.

Un même sourire goguenard apparut sur leur visage enjoué.

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire... commença la jeune fille.

Le justicier saisit sa nouvelle crosse de hockey avant de la faire tournoyer gracieusement.

-Ouais, ça veut dire qu'on a encore du pain sur la planche.

* * *

 _C'est tout pour « Deux Masques Pour La Justice ». J'espère que vous aurez apprécié l'histoire jusqu'au bout ! Un énorme merci pour votre fidélité et vos encouragements, vous êtes tout simplement les meilleurs ! Sans vous, je ne serais pas capable de poursuivre l'écriture ! Dites-moi, est-ce que vous souhaiteriez une suite à cette fiction ? Ou vaut-il mieux s'arrêter là ? Sachant que si j'écris une suite, elle ne paraîtra pas avant quelques mois, car j'ai une autre FanFic qui va arriver, et je voudrais me concentrer sur une histoire à la fois ! D'ailleurs, ma nouvelle fiction s'intitulera « Clans Ennemis », ce sera un Raph x OC (il me semble que j'en ai déjà fait mention dans un de mes précédents chapitres), et si j'ai la patience d'attendre jusque-là, je la publierais début janvier !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions (les timides, c'est le moment de vous prononcer ^^)_

 _Encore merci pour votre lecture, je vous aime tous ! Et ouais !_

 _Cowabunga de bonheur sur vous, et à bientôt !_

 _ **~Nifelheim**_


End file.
